A New Chance
by Caplover0704
Summary: An object of Unknown Origin sends Agent Peggy Carter almost 70 years into the future. At first it seems like a disaster, until she realizes that she isn't alone in this time. Disclaimer: Captain America is not mine, unfortunately, or Steve would be far less sad.
1. Chapter 1

Agent Peggy Carter strode confidently into the basement of Howard Stark's second home that they were beginning to use as a starter base headquarters to their newly formed agency S.H.I. . She headed straight towards his lab with a look of determination on her face and made her way to the billionaire's side.

"Howard." She greeted with a nod to him and a couple other techs in the area. "You said you had something important to show me?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow and intrigued expression.

"Oh do I ever Peggy dear!" the eccentric man said exuberantly, reaching behind him and bringing forward a glass box. "It's a 084 and damn intriguing!"

Inside of the box was a metal sphere with strange marks across it. The most intriguing part of the object was its glowing blue center.

"The light resembles the Tesseract." She remarked, referring to Hydras Cosmic Cube he had just recovered from the oceans floor. "Where was it found?"

"Agents located it in South America." Howard explained, tilting the objects container to make it roll to the edge. "I thought so too. We want to compare the two but were unsure if they'll react badly together. What's your opinion my partner in crime?"

She took the container from him and moved it around as well. "Has anyone touched it? Or is it thought to do what the cube did to Red Skull?" she asked as she studied the sphere.

"The scientists that surveyed it when it was first found touched it with gloves on and as far as we can tell, nothing has happened to them." He replied nonchalantly.

"As far as you can tell? That sounds unsure Howard." She stated with a frown.

"No they're fine!" he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "No explosions, no extra arms, nothing at all. Go ahead, take a touch. Put some gloves on though, just in case." He handed her a pair of gloves happily.

She rolled her eyes and handed the box back to him to pull the uncomfortable latex over her hands and then accepted the 084 back. She flipped the clasp on top and delicately lifted the glowing stone. She rolled it in her hand and frowned.

"It seems harmless. Do you have any idea what it could do?"

"None. I'm thinking the runes might mean something?" he said pointing at the marks. "Seen anything like that before?"

"The marks? No I haven't. Do we have someone who specializes in runes such as these?" She questioned bringing the sphere closer to her face.

"Not like that exactly. We've got people looking into them though." He leaned against the table before him and shrugged. "Honestly, were all pretty stumped. "

She nodded as he spoke, stoking her thumb across the surface. She tilted it to look at the opposite side, her thumb pressing into a prominent rune and was so shocked by the objects response she almost dropped it onto the floor.

It began to vibrate and the soft blue light brightened and spread out to envelope her frame. She gasped, her eyes glued to the strange glow around her, the eeriness forcing her gaze to the phenomenon.

"Peggy! " Howard cried. She lifted her eyes to look at him, a widened almost frightened look on her face.

"Howard! What's happening?" She blinked and everything exploded into white light. She brought her left arm up to shield her face, the stone in her right hand shaking even more violently.

Instinctively she released it, yet it didn't fall, but instead held itself up in the air right before her face. Peggy had to close her eyes tightly as the light became too bright. The entire air around her was warm and vibrating with energy.

The strange energy stayed for only a moment longer and as soon as the heat went away she lowered her arms and opened her eyes.

The sight before her was even more startling than the light had been as she was no longer in the lab. Except, as she looked around, she was; however it was now shiny and strange. Instruments and machines she didn't recognize covered an expanse of bright metal tables. Behind the closest table, where seconds ago Howard was, two brunette men stood.

The first one was not familiar at all. He had thick curly hair and dark brown eyes that were wide behind glasses. He wore a crisp white lab coat and had a vial of some sort of liquid in his hand. A scientist she instantly guessed.

The other caused her to double check. He very closely resembled Howard but with subtle differences. His nose, the goatee, and most importantly his size and posture. Not to mention his black t shirt with the strange design on the chest.

"Who are you?" she demanded, her tone brisk with a glare on her face.

"Holy fuck." The one that resembled Howard said earning an elbow in his side by the other man.

"Are you Peggy Carter?" the scientist asked cautiously.

"Yes, who are you?" She asked again.

"No really. Fuck. Fuckity, fuck, fuck." The goateed man said. "How is this happening?"

"Tony." The scientist hissed and Peggy directed her gaze to him, he seemed saner than the other man.

"I would really like to know what is going on here. What did that thing do?" she asked, bending and picking up the now lightless sphere at her feet. "Where's Howard?"

"Oh great, Howard." The second man grumbled, confirming her suspicions they were connected somehow.

"Agent Carter, um, what is that? We can't tell you exactly what happened without knowing and well, "

"Bruce." The other cut in. "Agent Carter, what year is it?"

"1949. What sort of absurd question is that?" She responded. "Gentlemen, I'd really like to know who you are and how you got into S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I'm Doctor Bruce Banner." The shorter man said. "And this is Tony Stark. "

She nodded. "So you are related to Howard? Why have I never met you?"

"Yeah we're related." the Stark moved away from the table and handed her a sleek object that resembled a communication radio. An image of an attractive red headed woman was on it, but what drew her attention were the bright letters and numbers that spelled out: Friday, January 16, 2015, 10:15 AM.

"I'm his son." Tony finished speaking.

She lifted her widened eyes to his face and he gave her a little smile. "Welcome to 2015 Agent Carter."


	2. Chapter 2

Peggy stared. She didn't know what to say, or how to react. That orb had sent her almost seventy years into the future. How was she supposed to handle this? What about her time? Wasn't everything going to be skewed?

"2015? Are you serious? This has to be some sort of trick correct?" Her eyes didn't move away from Tony's face and the grip on the thing in her hand tightened.

"No trick. Uh, and please be careful with the phone. It's new." He said stepping a tiny bit closer and gently removed it from her hand.

"This is a telephone?" She gasped eyes moving down to the gadget he was now holding.

"Mhmm. Cellphone. It runs on cellular towers and 4G technology. Pretty awesome actually."

"Tony maybe now isn't the time." Bruce said, coming to Peggy's side and taking her arm. "Would you like to take a seat Agent Carter?"

Peggy nodded and let him lead her to a black leather chair in the corner by a nice wooden desk. She sat heavily onto it and used all the restraint she had not to put her face into her hands. "This is absolutely unbelievable. What about the timeline? My being here is going to completely muck it up isn't it?"

"No idea." Tony said walking over to join her and Bruce, giving her a little smile that reminded her of Howard.

"Oh? Are you not the 2015 expert in time travel then?" She asked giving him a small smile in return.

"Actually Agent Carter, we don't have any sort of time travel as of yet. " Bruce answered for him.

"Really? Is there any research into it?" She asked genuinely intrigued now, the idea of what could have happened in seventy years sinking in.

"Not by us or what's left of S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony answered. "That's why we were so shocked to see you. Why were intrigued by that thing." He pointed at the object in her hand.

"I'm unsure what you can find out." She lifted it up and glared at the thing. "Wait a second; did you say what is _left_ of S.H.I.E.L.D?"

The two men stopped in their movements to pull up chairs and exchanged looks. "That's, a really long story and not something we should get into yet." Bruce said sitting down on the stool behind him.

"Yeah it could be problematic if you went back and knew all that." Tony said with a bite of his lip and shake of his head.

"And you think that thing will send me back?" She asked handing it over to him.

"Not sure. How about you tell us how it sent you here in the first place? That might be useful in knowing if it works in reverse." Bruce suggested with a reassuring smile.

"As I said, I am unsure what use it will be, but if you believe it will help, of course." She shifted in her seat and crossed her legs, resting her clasped hands over her raised knee. "When Howard first showed it to me, it had a faint blue glow, almost exactly like the Tesseract. You know what that is right?"

"Oh we know all about that damned cube." Tony remarked with a little glower. "It hasn't been researched very much in '49 has it?"

"No we haven't had much of a chance. Howard only recently recovered it while he was searching for Steve." Her voice tapered off at the end and her expression turned momentarily sad. She shook it off and continued. "Even had we had the time, I'm not sure we would have. Whatever that thing is it destroyed Red Skull when he touched it and controlled thousands of deadly weapons. It is not something to be messed with."

She took in their expressions, both of them apprehensive. "Let me guess, someone did decide to mess with it and you know quite a bit more then is safe?"

"That is a very long story." Bruce said slowly, obviously playing with the words in his mind before he spoke them. "And extremely complicated. "

"Another time altering tidbit of history?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah pretty much." Tony agreed nodding. "Let's just say that isn't a toy that should be played with."

"As I thought." She stared at the sphere in his hand for a moment and then looked back up into his face. "Despite that, you seem to have a lot of information on the Cube. Is there any chance you can compare the two?"

"We no longer have the Tesseract." Bruce replied. "I could test it for gamma radiation? See if they compare at all in that aspect?"

"What do you mean you no longer have it?" She frowned, an almost fearful expression on her face.

"Don't worry!" Bruce said quickly with a reassuring raise of his hand. "It's not in enemy hands. We sent it back to where it came from. It's safe we promise."

"Super-duper safe." Tony agreed absent mindedly, his eyes stuck on the runes along the sphere. "Where it is from? So you know its origin?" She asked. "That seems incredible. No other 084 has been given an origin."

"One other, coincidently from the same place." Tony remarked, lifting his left hand and prodding at the runes.

"Wait, don't do that!" She said standing part way up. "I didn't finish. It was just a regular glowing metal sphere until I pressed on one of those, and then suddenly the entire lab was bright white light and the object was vibrating."

Tony's hand was halted in midair until she was finished speaking, at which point he slowly brought it back to his side. "Alrighty then. Do you remember what one it was?"

She shook her head. "No idea. I was doing basically what you were, studying the runes. Do you know anyone who would understand them?"

"If its Asgardian, then yes." Bruce replied coming over to their side.

"Asgardian? Is that what the Tesseract and your other 084 were?" She questioned.

"Yep. And our buddy Thor is from there. So if this baby is Asgardian, he will be able to tell us." Tony said tossing the object up and catching it. "We should still test it for gamma rays and what not, maybe even vita ones."

She nodded along with his words. "Yes, both very good ideas. However, I have no idea what an Asgardian is, nor will I be much of a help if I am to know nothing of the world past 1949. Do you have any way of checking I won't mess anything up my life?"

The two men shared another look and she sighed. They seemed to possess one mind and it was exhausting already, the feeling of being very left out.

"Yeah I think so?" Tony said after a moment. "Let me check in my dad's files, maybe he has something that can shed light on all this."

He made to move back to where they were when she arrived, but Bruce caught his arm and shook his head. Tony sighed and then walked behind her to the beautiful desk with a large amount of computer screens on it that she had been ignoring.

"What was the date?" He asked, his hands positioned over the thin sleek keyboard and his head lifted up to look at her.

She recited the date and he typed onto the keys. After a moment of pursuing his screen he lifted his head back up. "Yep, dear old dad has a file on that day. But his is quite different."

"What do you mean?" She asked, making a movement to go around to his side, but halted when he swung the screen around to her.

"According to Howard, as well as yourself, the room filled with light and then boom, gone, as was the 084."

She quickly read the words before her and then frowned at her own signature. "So this means I will be able to go back?"

The men did their irritating mind sharing look again and Tony shrugged. "Not necessarily. There is another explanation. "

"Which is?" She asked standing up straight and looking between them.

"That that thing had some sort of paradox fixing power and made a duplicate version of you that got left in 1949 and then you came here." Bruce answered.

Peggy's eyes widened a fraction. "Do you think that's what happened?"

"If we were to send you back would you lie and tell Howard that nothing happened?" Tony asked.

"No I probably wouldn't. I would tell him what happened and then be sure to keep the information classified, as well as lock the sphere up so it couldn't happen again."

"That's another thing that makes me think this is a duplicate you situation." Bruce said. "According to your files the sphere was gone, but if you were to use it to return, it would go back with you."

Peggy sighed and sat back down. "So what you're saying is that I am now permanently stuck here?"

Bruce nodded. "Yes, it appears that way. But it's not as bad as it could be! We promise."

She gave him a disbelieving look. "I don't see how that could be. I know nothing and no one. Also, identification."

"Just trust us okay." Bruce said, taking a step forward and resting a hand on her shoulder. "Tony and I will help you with everything. "

"Bruce is really right. We got this. We might need a few others, but we will have everything figured out." Tony reassured her with a grin. "2015 has lots of nice little secrets and surprises."

She gave him a nod. "As I am seeing. Speaking of secrets, what do you mean by what is left of S.H.I.E.L.D?"

The look they shared made her sigh, completely sure she would not be liking the response that she would receive.


	3. Chapter 3

Hydra. Hydra had grown like a disgusting parasite inside of her own agency. She had done everything she possibly could to destroy the Nazi regime, to complete what Steve had started and she had failed. More then failed, she had basically made the fortress for them to hide into. In the next few years she and Howard would build up the blocks they needed to one day attempt to exterminate millions of people.

She looked up from her lap to the other side of lab where Tony and Bruce had retreated to in order to give her space to absorb what she had just heard. They were standing side by side with their heads close together as they spoke and would occasionally look up at her, slight apprehension on their faces.

She gave a deep sigh and strode toward them. "How were they stopped?" She asked quietly. "They were stopped, correct?"

"Of a sorts." Bruce replied. "Their Hellicarrier plot was thwarted, but they're still there. They have bases and operations running all over the world. S.H.I.E.L.D is barely existing and doing everything they can to take down what is left."

"Are you in charge of that?" She asked.

"Nope, but Stark Industries has taken a lot of agents in. My lawyers protect them from the government people who would want to lock them up and it allows me to assist the remaining agency with anything that I can." Tony replied with a sad smile. "I claim to be privatizing National Defense, it pisses people like Talbot off but at least we have something."

"So the government just assumes all agents are now, what, Hydra? Enemies?" She asked with a small glower.

"Yep." Tony said loudly, popping the 'p' and shrugging. "But I think understandings are being made."

"So you are in contact with what remains of S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"We have team mates who can get a hold of them. Tony and I have avoided contact with actual S.H.I.E.L.D, neither of us want to draw attention or cause problems for ourselves."

"Are you two agents? You mentioned a team?"

The both grinned. "Of a sort." Bruce answered. "We're part of a mostly independent team called the Avengers, but we both have things, or are things, that the government would like to claim or control."

"Are things?" She surveyed the two of them. "You both seem quite normal to me?"

Tony's grin widened and he nodded enthusiastically. "Right now! But Brucey here was the lead of a science team attempting to recreate your buddy Cap's super serum and ended up, well, with a big green super problem."

Bruce frowned and rolled his eyes at the engineer. "I was exposed to an alarming amount of gamma rays in an accident and it caused a, delicately put, alternate large identity referred to as the Hulk."

Tony nodded again, and tapped the table before him, causing images to rise from the surface. She took a step back in alarm at the shimmering images. He grinned at her reaction and typed into the air, causing a video of a large green creature beating up some sort of terrifying creatures.

"This is you?" her voice was filled with awe as she reached up to touch the image, her hand going straight through it. "What on earth are these images? And those things!"

"Yes that is technically me. I'm not really in control there, it's like I'm in the back of his mind and he's in the back of mine. He comes to the surface when I have strong emotions, like anger. "Bruce explained, gently brushing Tony's hand away and closing the images.

"The images are holograms!" Tony answered the second part. "They're a series of lasers and lights that reflect off each other to create images; at least that's the basics."

"Fascinating!" She exclaimed, leaning onto the table to peer at its blank surface. She sighed in disappointment at seeing nothing and stood up and added, "And those monsters?"

"That's a little more complicated." Bruce replied . "Those things are called Chitauri, and they are aliens."

"Aliens?" She almost gasped her eyes huge. "Actual aliens?"

"Sure are! Disgusting things really, but not all aliens are bad!" Tony said in a tone that was supposed to be reassuring.

"Other aliens?" she raised an eyebrow. "So there are aliens visiting earth?"

"Yeah, that's what Asgard is. It's another planet that first made contact with us thousands of years ago, in Norway and other Scandinavian areas, and the citizens believed them to be gods, thus, Norse mythology." Bruce explained.

"That is, really hard to imagine." She thought for a moment and then shrugged. "Actually, if you think of it, it is not that hard to think that the Tesseract would be alien."

"Exactly! We can get into that more later okay?" Tony replied. "Did you still want to see my super awesome special thing the government would probably literally kill for?" He asked eagerly.

She gave a little laugh at his enthusiasm and nodded. The holograms returned, this time showing a red and gold machine flying.

"That's you?"

"Absolutely! The Ironman suits! I designed and made them, they're my babies, my pride and joy!" He said with happy waves of his hands. "I'll show you the actual things at Avengers Tower later."

"Avengers Tower? Is that your headquarters?"

"Totally is, it's also where we all live, when occasional members aren't traipsing across the world." Tony replied. "We store all of Howards, as well as the highest classified S.H.I.E.L.D reports here on a secure server."

"Very secure. You have to be here in person to get ahold of them and only the two of us have access into here, or even know it exists. We came to get the technology blueprints and notes on cloaking technology." Bruce continued for him.

"Which is like an invisibility field for airplanes and stuff." Tony finished.

"Fascinating! So you have your own front, as well as access to whoever is leading S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Yeah Natasha, the only woman on our team who you so most totally will love, she and Maria, one of the agents who works for me, can get in touch with them."

"Good." She crossed her arms and gave the two scientists a determined look. "Get in touch with one of them and get me there. I'm going to help destroy Hydra."

AN: This is my first story I've posted! Its going to be very long and have lots of plot! There will be Agents of Shield, Agent Carter as well as all other Avengers and their separate movies references in here but I will try to avoid as many spoilers for the shows as possible! Hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

"Got a hold of Natasha!" Tony announced loudly later that evening as he entered the communal living room of the Avengers Tower where Bruce and Peggy were seated. The two looked up from the screen before them that Bruce was using to highlight major events from the 50's. "And she and our soldiers are halting their search and heading home."

"Soldiers?" Peggy questioned, setting the small computer onto the table. "More members of your team?"

"Yeah!" Tony exclaimed, and exchanged a strange look with Bruce.

She sighed and twisted around to look at him more fully. "What are you keeping from me?" She asked with a hint of frustration. "I don't believe there can be anything more mind altering then an alien demigod and, well, Hulk. What is so secret about this team member?"

"We just don't want to shock you. This is all so new and you haven't really had a chance to wrap your brain around it." Bruce explained.

"I'm a big girl Dr. Banner; I think I can handle it. I haven't had a huge freak out as of yet." She reassured him.

He opened his mouth to respond but was saved from having to speak by the elevator dinging and the beautiful redhead from Tony's phone entering.

"I brought some clothes." She said coming to the billionaire's side. "I hope they will fit you." She smiled at Peggy and lifted the bag in her hands. "I'm Pepper Potts; it's a pleasure to meet you Agent Carter."

Peggy smiled back and stood, walking around the couch to take the offered paper bag. "Thank you so much Ms. Potts. I'm sure they will work, at least for now; and please, call me Peggy."

"Of course, then it's Pepper." She smiled and motioned to the clothes. "I was unsure what you would be comfortable in, so I brought two different types of skirts and blouses, a pair of jeans and a t shirt. As well as some pajamas. Maybe tomorrow we could go get you some things of your own?"

"That's a very kind offer Pepper, but I have no money."

"Don't be absurd." Tony interrupted before she could protest anymore. "I'll pay for anything you need."

Peggy sighed and nodded in defeat. "It would be pointless to argue with you, wouldn't it?"

"Completely." All three responded in unison.

"I'll take your word for it." Peggy gave a little laugh and sat the bag onto the floor by the back of the couch. "If Tony is willing to pay, I would be happy to go with you to get a few things."

"Fantastic! Sounds like a good morning activity." She kissed Tony's cheek and then walked around the couch to sit on the chair beside Bruce. "Have you heard from Natasha yet?"

"Sure have." He gave a little nod towards the couch. "Come sit back down Pegster, we can talk plans."

"Pegster? I suppose that's better than Dollface." She sat back beside Bruce and directed her next words to Pepper. "You know all of their teammate's right? What are they keeping from me?"

Bruce chuckled and Tony snorted while Pepper raised an eyebrow. "They're keeping things from you?" She gave Tony a pointed look. "That doesn't sound like a team player."

The genius rolled his eyes. "Nothing crazy I promise Pep! I just think we can all concentrate on what is important without that tidbit hanging around? Yeah?"

"I agree with Tony." Bruce said. "It isn't like this is something you can't handle Peggy, or even some huge controversial secret. You just want to know about Hydra right? And how to assist in demolishing their bases?"

"Yes of course I do. The fact that they were able to develop bases in the first place is an abomination." She answered bluntly.

"Then please, trust us. We want you to be clear headed, to understand how everything happened, how they managed to grow in the first place." Bruce stated, giving her an imploring look.

She looked between then three of them and then nodded once. "Yes that makes sense. I do trust you; I just dislike having information hidden from me."

"Hear you there, that's what S.H.I.E.L.D excelled at, and it was a huge part of their problem." Tony gave a humorless snort. "Their secrets had secrets buried under even more secrets. I hacked into their systems three years ago, and even I didn't find anything about Hydra. They had no references anywhere, not that we would have understood."

"They were there from the start then, weren't they?" Peggy asked sadly.

"Unfortunately yes." Bruce replied. "Armin Zola helped to build it up, as well as other German officers brought in as 'assets'." The sarcastic quotes were heard clearly and Peggy groaned.

"Of course! I told Philips and Howard that Zola should have just been locked up like Reinhardt!" She exclaimed angrily. "They were both as monstrous, but no, Zola had worked with Red Skull! Maybe he might know something about the Super Serum! Yes let's keep him! Real swell."

She was glowering fiercely by the time she finished speaking, her arms crossed and fists clenched tightly.

"Yikes." Tony said. "Yeah that was a fuck up huh?"

"Absolutely. I made sure Reinhardt never saw daylight again, specifically so he couldn't cause more mayhem! What were we thinking?" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I promised myself we would get rid of Hydra and that the Commandoes and I would finish what Steve started, both for him and Barnes." She opened her eyes slowly and blinked away oncoming tears. "I hate that we failed."

Pepper frowned at the two men and stood, pushing Bruce aside gently to sit beside Peggy. She rested a hand on the brunettes arm and gave her a gentle smile. "You couldn't have known what would have happened Peggy, and you did everything you could then. Now that you do know, that you're here, you can do everything you can again."

She smiled in thanks and nodded. "Thank you Pepper. You are right, there is no use dwelling on past mistakes. What did your teammate say?" She directed the last part to the other two.

"They were in Miami, which would sound awesome, if they weren't spending it indoors." Tony said with a pitying smile. "Natasha informed the others what's going on and they are on their way back up here. Apparently Sam can drive like a Nascar racer when need be so they'll be here tomorrow afternoon."

"That fast!" Peggy exclaimed, ignoring the reference she didn't understand. "That isn't legal right?"

"Not at all." Bruce said with a small laugh. "But it will get them here quickly. What did she say about getting to the S.H.I.E.L.D base?"

"It's a really good thing that we got the blueprints for the cloaking device. We need to put one into one of my jets and then Clint is going to fly you guys there."

"You two are staying here, right?" Pepper asked worriedly.

"Of course." Bruce said giving her a reassuring smile. "We will just be in contact with Peggy."

"And you will stay safe because I am not technically S.H.I.E.L.D? Or even exist?" She inquired with a hint of her own worry.

"You exist." Tony said, bending forward and snatching the computer off the desk. "On the way here I created an identity for you, and its bullet proof. Your name is Megan Carter, and you're your own niece." He turned it to show her a series of documents: birth certificate, driver's license, social security number, and passport. "You're a former agent's, Sharon, who is your niece, sister. Since your brother is passed on, she is the only one who could verify who you are."

"And would she?" She absentmindedly asked as her dark eyes took in all the documents.

"Yeah. I called her while waiting for Nat, filled her in on everything that was happening. She's working for the CIA now, so with her in on the story there won't be any problems."

"Is this a PhD from the University of Bath? And a bachelors from Harvard? In chemistry?" She asked in bewilderment.

"Totally is!" Tony said happily. "You're a new employee, who is out working in a foreign lab. That way, any sort of intercepted information will appear as Stark Industries stuff, but will be encrypted."

"Very intelligent. I like this, thank you Tony." She looked up and smiled. "There are no holes to poke through?"

"None. Its poke proof."

"Amazing."

"See guys, Peggy understands my amazingness." Tony said with a smug grin.

"We understand Tony, we just get sick of hearing it." Bruce teased with a roll of his eyes.

"Clint is okay with flying out there right?" Pepper asked in an attempt to evade a mock argument. "He's been almost completely alone since the Chitauri, I don't want us to be forcing him back in."

"Nah it's good." Tony waived his hand dismissively. "He's going to meet us here at noon tomorrow, told our Widow that it's about time he stopped hiding out in his farm and get back into helping S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Will he be staying with me then?"

"Yeah he will. Clint's life was almost all S.H.I.E.L.D; he's the best sniper around, uses a bow and is referred to as Hawkeye. They need as many agents they can get, so the five of you will be a huge blessing." Bruce responded.

"I'll have to be sure to thank your team." She said giving them a tentative grin. "It seems like I have pulled them away from other things just to assist me."

"No special thanks necessary." Tony said dismissively. "We are all happy to help, especially against Hydra."

She smiled again and then covered her mouth as she tried not to yawn widely.

"You must be exhausted." Pepper said understandably. "Would you like to get some sleep?"

"You might want to do that; Pepper will exhaust you shopping tomorrow. You'll want to bang your head against a wall." Tony agreed standing and offering his hands to the two women. "We can hash everything else out tomorrow when the other four get here."

"Yes I believe you are right. Is there a room I can stay in?" She asked bending to retrieve the clothing Pepper had brought her.

"Of course, I'll take you there. Boys, don't stay up too late working on the cloaking device."

"Me? Would I ever?" Tony gasped jokingly. He kissed her gently and then waived happily at Peggy. "Sleep well Pegster. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight gentlemen." She waived back to the both of them and followed Pepper into the elevators.

"He is so alike, and yet so different to Howard." She told the taller woman as they rode down to the floor she had pushed.

"He tries to be. He and Howard did not have the best relationship, so most mentions of him cause tension."

"I can imagine. Howard was a good friend and a brilliant man, but even as I knew him I cannot picture him being a fatherly type. Or even a relationship type. He was always working, or trying to find Steve." Her voice saddened at the end but then she smiled at Pepper. "Tony seems to love you very much."

"Thank you Peggy." She returned the smile. "I love him too, despite the giant hassle he is." She said fondly, and then gestured in front of them as the elevator opened.

Peggy stepped out and was very shocked by what she saw. She had been expecting something like the floor they had just left, all shiny and futuristic. Instead it was warm and open, with soft cream carpets and warm colored furniture; the couch a soft velvety with a blue blanket tossed over the back and beside that sat two leather arm chairs. Beside the half wall of windows was a nice brick fireplace that was lined with assorted decorations.

The kitchen was an elegant classy traditional style and was warm colored as well; it had appliances throughout it but none of the mind boggling ones she had seen as Bruce made dinner.

A small hallway branched off the main room and she could see four doors along it. The first one was shut and seemed to have the only futuristic aspect of the floor, an electronic pad that appeared to be a keypad lock.

She raised her eyebrow at Pepper. "This is not what I was expecting."

The redhead laughed. "Yes that's understandable. It is one of our teammates, there are two guest rooms and I thought you would prefer a more comfortable homey feel to sleep in instead of the modern sleek feel the rest of the tower has."

"And you're sure he wouldn't mind? I don't want to intrude?"

"No problem at all." She led her to the second door and pushed it open. "Here's the room you can sleep in."

She quickly surveyed the functional room with a queen sized bed, two bedside tables, and a dresser with a television on top. "It looks very nice. Thank you Pepper."

"Of course." She touched Peggy's forearm lightly. "Are you alright? Really?" This has to be beyond crazy for you."

"I'll have to admit it's an experience." She shrugged. "And I am very overwhelmed, almost like this is all an insane dream, but I am doing okay."

"If you need anything at all, I'm here for you. Tony introduced you to JARVIS right?"

Peggy grinned. "When we got here. He was very startling, but when I saw the parallels between him and his namesake, it was a lot easier to talk to him."

"You knew Edwin Jarvis? That makes sense. He was the man who practically raised Tony. I wish I could have known him."

"He was a good man."

"The point is, if you need me, just ask JARVIS okay?"

"Of course. Thank you Pepper." She smiled and then yawned again. "I am sorry, you were right, I am very tired."

"No need to be sorry. Get some rest Peggy; I will see you in the morning."

"Good night Pepper." She walked her to the elevator and waived as it was closed. Then for the first time in this new century she was alone.

With a deep sigh she walked back into the room and sat on the beyond comfortable bed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for what would come in the morning, and with that, the rest of her new life in the twenty first century.

AN: Thanks for the reviews follows and faves guys! I'm glad people like my story so far! I'll try to get at least one chapter done a day.


	5. Chapter 5

The twenty first century was exhausting. Everything was loud, there were so many people, everywhere, and they all seemed so brusque. The sharpness of the crowds made shopping with Pepper a bloody nightmare.

She had tried to enjoy her time with the firecracker CEO, but the whole shebang of this day and age was exhausting. She had nearly fainted when she had seen the amount they paid on the few items of clothing they had bought.

The whole experience seemed to drag on forever and arriving back at the tower was honestly the best feeling she could possibly imagine. After everything she was ready to go back to her temporary room and collapse.

"I appreciate all of this Pepper." She said lifting the many bags in her hands, "and, please don't take offense, but I would not like to do that again for a very long time."

Pepper laughed gently. "None at all Peggy! New York can be a little intimidating, even to people born in the last forty years. Did you have fun at all though?"

Peggy nodded and gave her new friend a smile. "Yes I did. I enjoyed trying on outfits with you. Shopping is much more of an experience. Also, those red shoes do amazing things for your legs, I'm glad you bought them."

"Thank you! Tony always complains about me in heels, but he has no complaints about the way my legs look in them."

Peggy laughed and nodded in agreement. "I can imagine that! I really like the tall heels, but I have a feeling that they take some getting used to, and the tallest I have ever worn is a couple inches."

"They are pretty fantastic, nothing better than the feeling of strutting in some nice stilettos." She winked at Peggy who shot a bright grin back.

"I am very glad to know you Pepper. You have greatly helped me with all this, even in the short time I have been here. "

"Oh Peggy of course! We have no idea what you are going through, and with everything you have learned, anything I can do to make this less drastic of a change I will." Pepper gave her a caring smile and pulled her into a brief one armed hug.

"You've done a lot already. I almost wish you could come to the S.H.I.E.L.D base with me. I feel we would make pretty good partners."

Pepper laughed with her and shrugged. "I'm more of the control an empire company bad ass, but I am sure you and Natasha would love each other."

"I'm excited to meet her."

They stopped briefly at the floor she was staying on so she could drop off her bags and then went straight up to the communal one. When they arrived Bruce and Tony were sitting on the kitchen stools speaking to a lithe man with dirty blonde hair.

"Clint!" Pepper greeted after seeing him. "It's so good to see you!"

"Hey Pepper!" The man exclaimed and stood to embrace her. "Thanks! You too." He winked at her and then smiled at Peggy. "Hi, you must be Peggy Carter. It's great to meet you." He held out his hand to shake. "How you handling our crazy century?"

She reached out and took the offered appendage, shaking it politely. "You as well, thank you very much for coming to assist us. As for this century, well, it is different to say the least."

"No problem! I figure it is about time I stop my pity party hiatus. Nat's been begging me to come help since they crashed the Hellicarriers. I think I had like fifteen missed calls." He rolled his eyes in fond exasperation and then grinned at her. "And I bet it is! Want a tour guide; I'm totally your man!"

"You aren't even a New Yorker, Circus Boy." Tony interjected. "I'm a far better tour guide."

"Psh you spent most your time in California, all you can show her here are strip clubs and shawarma joints!" Clint retorted.

"Thanks for the offer both of you, but for now I don't think I will be spending much time in New York." She reminded them pointedly.

"Ha! See Tinhead, she's staying with me." Clint exclaimed with a finger pointed at the engineer.

"Are they arguing over me?" She whispered to Pepper and Bruce.

"To Clint, you're the founder of the agency that basically saved him; all long term S.H.I.E.L.D agents idolize you a little bit." Bruce replied.

"And Tony has always admired you and Captain Rogers because of his dad. Plus you're new, so you are a like a new toy, if one of the kids has you the other wants to." Pepper said the last part in a louder voice, raised so the other two would hear over their bickering.

"We are not children Pep." Tony remarked with an indignant pout, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Some of us."

"Shush Birdbrain."

Peggy laughed and rolled her eyes before turning away from them to smile at Bruce. "Have you heard from the rest of your team?"

"Yeah they should be here soon. I'm actually surprised the two of you beat them home, they weren't far an hour ago."

"This is everyone but Thor, correct?"

"Yeah he's either on Asgard or with his girlfriend Jane. Anyway, he isn't exactly subtle, so probably wouldn't be the best option for the sort of work you will be doing."

"Yes I can't imagine he would be the sort for covert operations. Or you two for that matter." She replied, motioning between the two geniuses'.

"Tony doesn't know the meaning of covert." Pepper said, walking over and setting a glass of water down before Peggy. "Another reason I am glad they are staying out of this. Here Peggy, something to drink to restore the energy you lost amongst the many New Yorkers." She gave her a conspiratorial wink.

Peggy laughed and nodded. "Thank you Pepper. Have anything with some strength?" She asked jokingly.

Pepper laughed with her and nodded. "We actually do if you would like it?"

"No, no I am fine." She waved off the offer but halted her next words in order to turn away from the kitchen counter so she could see the people who had just entered the floor.

The second she caught sight of them she froze. Standing behind a slim redhead with a bag thrown over his broad shoulders was a man she never expected to see again, and all movements and words left her as she stared at him.

"Steve?" She finally managed to gasp in disbelief.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks everyone again! Your comments make my day! This chapter has minor AoS spoiler bits, but they're just vague references! Also, Steve's here! Yay! Enjoy.

His blue eyes caught hers and he tossed his bag onto the floor; a second later he was pulling her into a hug, one hand resting on her waist, the other gently against her hair as he held her to him.

"Yeah Peggy. It's me." He replied and she could feel his smile against her ear.

They stayed like that for what felt like eons before she pulled back and punched his right shoulder. "You are very late Captain."

"I'm sorry Peg." He said sheepishly as he stared at he in what could only be considered awe.

"Don't 'I'm sorry' me Steven. Please tell me someone as taught you how to land a plane?" She asked her tone strict but the look on her face almost matched his.

"Nah he just jumps out of them without a chute. Guess he thinks he can't crash them if he isn't on it." Tony said with a loud laugh.

"Seriously?" She raised an incredulous eyebrow at him. "How can you be such a fat-head?"

He just grinned at her, the smile lighting up his entire face, and she frowned. "Is there something on my face?"

"No. Gosh Peg, I just. I'm just." He sighed and pulled her into another hug. "I am so beyond glad to see you again. I've missed you more than I can say."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. "Me too Steve, of course I'm glad to know you are alive." She squeezed his waist gently and then pulled back. "How are you alive?"

"The serum kept me alive." He gave a little shrug. "My body just froze into a cryogenic state."

"Was it painful?" She asked worriedly.

"No I don't remember it. I was talking to you and then nothing until I woke up." The smile he gave her was reassuring and she nodded.

"That's good." She caught sight of the others over his shoulder and faintly blushed. "I'm very sorry; I just wasn't expecting to see Steve."

"That's totally understandable." The dark skinned man grinned widely. "Though what's so special about this guy's ugly mug I'll never know."

Steve laughed and rolled his eyes. "Peggy, this is Sam Wilson and Natasha Romanov. Guys, Peggy Carter."

"It is very nice to meet you Peggy." Natasha said, walking forward and shaking her hand. "I have heard lots of things about you. If you don't mind me asking, why'd you lower yourself for this lug?" She gave Steve a teasing smile.

Peggy laughed and smiled at the spy. "Oh don't let him fool you, he was quite charming, despite his blunders. It is really great to meet the two of you as well. I'm told you and I will get along quite well."

"Of that I have no doubt."

"God Steve, we're doomed. Two of them!" Sam exclaimed, his eyes moved in between Peggy and Steve and he groaned. "Oh god, and there won't be any more 'let's match up Steve' games will there? That means I'm the new victim!"

"Let's match up Steve games?" Peggy asked, to which the super soldier sighed and directed an annoyed look at a smirking Natasha.

"Nat decided it was her mission to find me dates." He gave Peggy a hopeful look. "And I'm hoping she won't have to try to anymore?"

''You still owe me a dance soldier." She responded reaching over to squeeze his hand gently. He sighed in relief and then winked at Sam.

"Nope, it's all you now buddy."

Sam groaned as Natasha tossed a casual arm over his shoulders. "You'll love it don't worry."

"I'm worried enough for you." Tony interjected. "A Black Widow in charge of your love life? Watch out for your man bitts Flyboy."

"Nat hasn't eaten me yet." Clint announced and then got a regretful look on his face. "Okay pretend I didn't phrase it like that."

Tony chortled and clapped the archer on the back. "Gunna eat Clint huh Nat? Bet he tastes like chicken!"

"Tony." Pepper chided while Sam laughed at Clint's glare. "Don't we have something important to do?"

"Pepper is right. You guys wanted to leave tonight right?" Bruce asked, sliding off the bar stool to join everyone else.

"I think it would be the best." Natasha answered. "If we can fly tonight we'll be able to be there by the time they are waking up tomorrow."

"Who is in charge?" Clint asked stepping away from Tony and Pepper to walk over to Natasha's side.

She gave him a sad look. "It's Phil."

"What!"

"How?"

"Are you serious?"

Clint Tony and Bruce chorused together. Peggy looked over at Steve and frowned at his shocked expression. "Who is Phil?" She asked him.

"He was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and the Avengers handler, as well as a very good man. Before the Chitauri battle he was killed by Loki, Thor's brother and the one in charge of the Chitauri."He explained and turned to Natasha. "How is he alive?"

"Project T.A.H.I.T.I." She responded. "I don't understand it fully, Maria only told me enough to know that they injected him with something that brought him back."

"That's possible!" Peggy gasped with an astonished look.

"Not normally." Steve said frowning.

"So he's been alive for what, almost three years?" Clint gave an angry glower crossed his arms across his chest in a pout.

"And they didn't tell us?" Bruce wondered with disappointment.

"It was a secure level seven file that he was even alive, and T.A.H.I.T.I was level ten." Natasha and shrugged. "There's nothing we could have done about not knowing."

"This is why I hate S.H.I.E.L.D. They keep everything to themselves! Don't you think at least our team deserves to know that the man that made us possible is alive?" Tony shook his head angrily and then sighed.

"He is going to not like what I have to say about all this." The archer remarked.

"I don't understand why he didn't contact you all. You are friends right?" Peggy asked as she took in in all of their angry or hurt expressions.

"It's the code. Trust the System. Phil always tried to follow that. Now that he is director, things are running differently." The Widow answered with a matter of fact tone.

"Well then." Tony uncrossed his arms and turned to Sam. "Your wings need fixed up at all?"

"No man, I'm set." The airman smiled sympathetically. "And I'm sorry about your friend guys. Or happy? Unsure what sentiment to use here."

"Thank you Sam." Pepper spoke up for the genius.

"Yeah thanks, I'm going to run down to my lab, I've got some things to grab for you before you guys head out." Tony waved halfheartedly and hurried to the elevator with Pepper right behind him.

"Are you guys all ready to head out?" Natasha asked to Clint and Peggy.

"I'm good." He answered, still with a pout.

"I just need to grab my clothes. I put them in the room I was using, which I think was actually on Steve's floor."

"I have to grab something as well." Steve said after she finished speaking, earning a lecherous grin from Sam. The super soldier rolled his eyes and playfully shoved the others shoulder.

"Don't be lewd Sam!" He blushed faintly and rolled his eyes. "Peggy? Would you like to come with me to get your things?"

"Yes I think I would. We will be right back everyone."

On the way down it was hard not to lean against him, or touch every inch of him, or even just pinch herself. She was dreaming. She really had to be.

"Steve is this real?" She wondered quietly once they were in the living room of his floor. "Yesterday morning I was in 1949 in Howard's lab, and now it is 2015, and you're alive? I'm not going crazy right?"

He shook his head and stepped closer to her, reaching out to lightly cup her cheek. "Yes Peggy, I promise this is real. I understand what you're feeling though. It is strange and intimidating; you also have the added stress of Hydra, but you aren't alone. You have me, as well as the rest of the team."

She leaned into his touch and nodded. "Thank you Steve. I just don't want to wake up and have this all have been another dream of you."

He gave her a warm smile. "You dream of me?"

She gave a fond sigh and rolled her eyes. "Yes I did. Don't get too boastful soldier." She winked and then moved away to the room she slept in, quickly packing her clothing into the bag Pepper had given her yesterday.

She went to the doorway of Steve's room and peeked her head in when she saw that it was opened and then grinned when she noticed the drawing of herself on his bedside table. "Did you do that?"

He smiled with a faint blush. "I had to have a picture of my best girl, not just Agent Carter."

She walked in and picked it up, admiring the perfect detail of her smile and the way that he lit up her eyes. "I love it Steve. I kept a photo of you too. A photo of Steve Rogers, my best guy, not Captain America."

"Those exist?" He asked with a scrunched up nose and mock look of disgust.

"Of course they do, and don't mock them. That's the man I'm all khaki-wacky over." She grinned widely at his loud laugh.

"That's one I haven't heard in while."

"Oh yes, you must be very accustomed to all the new-fangled everything."

"So much more than everyone seems to think I am." He bent over his bed to zip up his own bag and then stood, tossing it over his shoulder. "I'd offer to take that for you, but my shoulder is already sore from your first punch." He gestured to her luggage and smirked.

"Well thought Captain Rogers." She looked up at him, her expression happy and teasing.

"Shall we go then Agent Carter? Don't want to keep everyone else waiting." He offered his arm to her with an imploring puppy look on his face.

She nodded and looped her arm with his and clutched it gently. "Yes I think we shall."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: The S.H.I.E.L.D agents make an entrance in this chapter! Thanks for reading everyone! Enjoy.

The Stark Industries plane that they were using was incredible. Peggy stood in the main room of it just staring at the built in bar and leather couches, the televisions attached to the walls and the hall that led to the back of the plane.

"This airplane is a house." She stated bluntly.

"Sure is!" Tony remarked coming out of the cockpit. "There are two small rooms and a bathroom in the back. You guys can pretty much live in here. It's the biggest one I have."

"Thank you Tony." Steve said. "It's very gracious of you to let us use it."

"No big deal Capsicle. I don't use this one anymore anyway. It was my party plane, if you catch my drift." He winked suggestively.

Steve sighed and rolled his eyes. "The one with the stripper pole?"

"Oh they all have stripper poles!" The billionaire grinned widely and laughed at both of their expressions. "Don't worry, you won't have to use them, but they're there if you want!"

"Yes that's exactly what is going to happen." Natasha said sarcastically as she came back to the front of the plane. "This thing is clean right? No chance of any STD's lying around?"

Tony looked indignant and gasped. "I should be offended that you would suggest such a thing Romanov!"

"Should be?" Peggy asked. "And you aren't why?"

"He's proud of his conquests." Steve answered for him.

"Shush Captain Prude." Tony shook his head. "You're just jealous. On a completely unrelated note, the plane is all cloaked up and ready to go."

"Thanks man!" Sam exclaimed from his casual spot across one of the couches. "Still can't believe you made that thing in a night."

"What can I say, I'm the best around." Tony boasted with a smug look.

"Sure Tinhead." Clint bumped the other man on the shoulder. "We should get going; we have a pretty far flight ahead of us."

Tony's expression sobered immediately and he held them all in a serious gaze. "You have to promise to be careful. I know you are all super bad ass and super human in some cases." He gestured to Steve, "But this is Hydra, and they don't fuck around. Pepper, Bruce and I would be very sad if you guys died, so stay alive yeah?"

"Wow Stark, that's the nicest thing I think I have ever heard you say." Natasha remarked, but she was smiling at him. "We will."

"Yeah, the only person you really have to worry about here is Steve." Sam pointed out.

"And I am here now; numbskull will have someone to stop his dumb actions." Peggy assured him while patting Steve on the back.

The super soldier sighed. "Yes, yes, pick on the self-sacrificing moron." He smiled at Tony and took a step forward to clasp him on the shoulder. "Yes Tony, we will be very careful, and we will call in as often as possible okay?"

"I'll hold you to that Dry Ice." He said and then hugged the soldier briefly. "If you run in to him, don't do anything dumb."

"We won't let him." Natasha spoke up before he could. "Now hurry and shoo Stark. We have a plane to get in the air."

Tony nodded and moved to the doorway. "Fly safe Birdboy!" He called to Clint in the cockpit.

"Sure thing! Better pilot than you!"

He laughed and waved at them all one more time before exiting.

"Alright guys take a seat; we'll be in the air shortly." Clint said over the com. "Get comfy!"

They all moved to comply, taking seats on the two couches, Natasha by Sam and the other two across from them. Once they were seated Peggy turned her head to look at Steve.

"Who was Tony talking about?"

Steve sighed and his expression turned sad. "It's a very long story."

She reached over and grasped his hand. "We have a long flight. Tell me."

He took a deep breath and then launched into the whole thing. For the first half of the flight he explained how Hydra came out of the shadows, the supposed death of Nick Fury, and finally, of the Winter Soldier and Hellicarriers.

"How is he alive?" She gasped. "You saw him fall."

He gave a stiff nod and squeezed the hand that was still holding his. "Whatever Zola did to him when he and the 107th were captured allowed him to survive the fall." He closed his eyes and whispered quietly. "I should have looked for him."

Peggy glanced up and looked over to Natasha and Sam, who were playing battleship and actively trying not to listen. She lifted her legs and turned to sit facing Steve. "Steve, you couldn't have known. That fall would kill anyone; there was no reason to assume he was alive."

"No, but while I was sitting in a bar trying to get wasted, Bucky was lying in a ditch in agony." He said angrily, glaring down at their clasped hands. "I did nothing but let him fall."

She moved her free hand to gently lift his chin and make him look at her. "No, that's not true. What did I tell you then?"

"To give him the dignity of his choice." He echoed immediately. "That means less now that my choice forced him into seventy years of slavery and torture. Not only did I let him fall, but I failed to destroy Hydra."

"No." She shook her head. "You sacrificed yourself to save our whole country. Finishing Hydra fell onto the Commandoes and I. We are the ones who failed there. Do you blame me for them growing under S.H.I.E.L.D?"

His eyes widened and he shook his head. "Of course I don't! You had no way of knowing that would happen."

"Then don't blame yourself. You had no way of knowing either. You said Barnes saved you? That means he's remembering you and the James Barnes I knew would never blame you. He was your brother Steve, and he loves you."

"It's been almost a year Peggy, and I've looked for him. We've gotten so close, he knows we were there, but he won't come home."

"Maybe he needs to figure himself out first?" She suggested. "He's been through an ordeal, and everyone deals with trauma differently. He might need to understand how he feels first. Let him come to you when he's ready okay?"

Steve nodded and lifted her hand to gently kiss it. "Thank you Peggy. Nothing is going to make this gnawing feeling of guilt go away instantly, but you help."

"That's what I am here for Steve. Always." She leaned forward and rested her head on his chest and he brought an arm up and wrapped it around her shoulders, holding her close to him.

They dozed comfortably like that for a while, peacefully resting against each other until Clint's voice jolted them awake. "Hey guys, we're just about there. Nat you wanna come help me convince them to open their hanger?"

"Just page them through the coms!" She called. "I'm destroying Wilson here. He'll cheat if I move."

"Can do." A static noise went over the speakers and then Clint spoke up. "Hey S.H.I.E.L.D. Playground, Its Barton. Think we can get entrance?"

More static and then a doubtful female voice answered. "Barton?"

"Sure is! Nice to hear your voice May! Think you and Coulson can let us in? I've got Romanov and a few others with me."

"Hello Melinda." Nat spoke up.

"Natasha? Clint?" A new male voice said. "How did you two find this place?"

"Maria." They simultaneously said.

"And Stark gave us a plane. Don't worry, only we have the coordinates. He and Banner intelligently kept themselves in the dark. Oh and Sir, we will be having words."

A chuckle resounded and the man spoke again. "We can't be exactly certain it's you."

"This is why we need like, a Harry Potter security question thing." Clint laughed. "But it's us, I swear. Here, how about this, would Steve convince you?"

"Captain Rogers?" The incredulity in his voice was thick.

"Hello Agent Coulson." Steve answered. "Glad to hear you aren't dead. I have those cards you asked for if you let us in." He grinned.

"Really? Okay Barton, you're clear to land." Coulson said excitedly and the female on the other end sighed.

"Really Phil? Your Captain America fanboyism could potentially be getting us killed."

Clint cut the feed on their argument and laughed. "Sorry Steve, that was kinda low of me, but I knew he could never say no to you."

"Do you really have trading cards for him?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah. First addition vintage ones. I bought them after New York, and was going to bring them to his grave but was worried they'd get stolen." He gave a little half grin. "I'm glad I didn't now though."

"Trading cards? Do you mean the Captain America ones they produced after the war?" Peggy asked.

Steve blushed and the other two laughed. "Yeah those ones."

"Phil is a huge Captain America fan boy. It's hilarious." The redhead added grinning. "Smart move Clint."

"Thanks Nat. Buckle up guys. We're about to land, and there's no runway so this is going to be harsh."

"Fun." Sam groaned, closing his battleship lid and moving to sit right in the chair. "Thank god Tony improves his planes."

"Is this an improvement?" Steve asked as the plane lurched and tilted before slowly beginning to descend. "Why would a passenger plane need to do this?"

"He took it to military situations a lot. It was a precaution." Natasha frowned as it jolted again. "He could have made it smoother."

"I think it is an incredible achievement." Peggy remarked looking out the window to watch as the plane landed in what appeared to be a military hanger.

"Pretty swell yeah." Steve smiled as he watched her elated expression and then looked away when she caught him staring.

"Technological advancements are amazing. I can't wait to see what else S.H.I.E.L.D. has."

"The stuff we have is far better than anything the general public has access to." Nat said in an almost bragging tone.

"Like my wings! Man can you imagine if everyone had access to those?"

"I'd like to have access to those!" Clint exclaimed.

"I'd just like to see them." Peggy added.

"You will." Sam grinned at her and then called to Clint. "No way man! Those are my babies! Hands off."

"Total shame!"

The plane lurched once and then touched down shakily, causing them to wobble in their seats.

"No wings for you when you can't even fly a damn plane!"

"Like to see you do that!"

"Bring it on!"

The engines cut out and the plane shimmered as the cloak was turned off. Peggy grinned as she watched the wings appear.

"So fascinating."

Clint came out of the flight deck and grinned at them. "That was some bad ass landing skills and you know it Wilson. You all ready to get out? I have a lecture to get to."

They answered in varied forms of consent and stood as the archer opened the door. Peggy glanced over his shoulder to the gathered men and women, all with their hands close to various forms of weaponry.

"Told you it was us geez!" Clint called down. "Don't shoot please! We'd be very sad to die."

A shorter long haired brunette laughed and Clint grinned. "You guys got a staircase? You can't get your signed cards with us stuck up here Phil."

The middle aged man in the middle chuckled and shook his head in exasperation. "We'll get you down Hawkeye."

Clint and Natasha descended the supplied stairs first and Peggy smiled as they simultaneously hugged the man.

"He was their best friend." Steve whispered to her and Sam. "The one who brought them both into S.H.I.E.L.D. So they're very happy to see him alive."

"I know how they feel." She answered smiling.

"Yeah. Me too."

They grinned stupidly at each other before exiting the plane and heading towards Coulson.

As they walked Peggy felt all of the other agent's eyes on her and attempted to ignore the looks, but couldn't avoid the astonished one that their Director had as they reached his side.

"It's great to see you Coulson." Steve said giving the man a quick hug. "I was very upset at your death, and am delighted to know you're alive. Even if I must admit to be very confused as to how it happened."

"I'll fill you in later Captain." The director smiled and then nodded to Peggy and Sam. "Who are your companions?"

"This is Sam Wilson," he gestured to the airman who waved with a smile, "and Peggy Carter. She's the reason we came."

"Hello Agent Coulson." She greeted, offering her hand. "We have heard nothing but excellent things about you."

"Well mostly. Clint did spend a large amount of time yesterday afternoon telling me all of the things he was planning on threatening to bodily harm you with." Sam interjected.

Coulson shot Clint a look, and the archer just gave him a sly smile. The director sighed and then turned eager eyes back onto Peggy.

"I'm really intrigued as to how you are here Agent Carter. It's fantastic; don't get me wrong, especially for the Captain here, but really confusing."

Another petit brunette agent squealed and said with a British accent, "I knew it!"

Peggy looked over at her briefly and smiled before answering his question. "An 084 brought me here, we're still unsure as to how. Steve managed to convince Tony to let us take it with us. We have it as well as his and Bruce's initial findings on it, if you would like to take a look."

"Ooh yes!" The same woman squealed again, grabbing the hand of a curly haired man and dragging him closer. "Ma'am, Fitz and I would absolutely love to!" She gushed as she reached Peggy's side. "I'm Jemma Simmons and this is Leo Fitz. It's an honor to meet you!"

"It's very nice to meet both of you as well." Peggy said shaking both of their hands. "You're the teams scientists right?"

"Yes ma'am!" Fitz said with a Scottish accent and eager tone. "Simmons is a, a biochemist and I am an engineer."

"Then you guys would understand and love their reports. They went as far out as they could in one night, as well as making the mechanism to hide the plane." She gestured at the aircraft behind her and smiled at the scientists. "You can probably figure out more than they could, younger and brighter minds after all."

Jemma giggled and then hid her mouth behind her hand and blushed lightly. She moved her hands and then nodded enthusiastically. "Thank you! Would you like to come with us? It would be fantastic to have your input!"

"You could tell us what happened?" Fitz added.

"It would make deciphering it much easier." Jemma finished.

Peggy glanced between them and then back to Steve who gave her a small shrug. "I would love to, but I should probably stay with the others and fill in your Director."

She tapped Steve's arm and he moved it, giving her access to the bag over his shoulder. She unzipped the top section and pulled out the metal box and set of files and turned to offer them to Jemma and Fitz.

"The sphere is inside of the box. We assume it's safe to touch but gloves would be a good precaution. Also, be sure to not press any of the runes, that is what sent me here." She gave the woman the box and the two files to him. "The red one is Tony's and the green one Bruce's."

Fitz sniggered and Steve laughed as well. "Yeah Tony thinks he is funny."

The younger man's eyes widened at the soldier and he said nervously, "Yeah I bet."

"Thank you so much for these!" Jemma gushed."

"Of course. Perhaps later I will come to your lab and assist anyway I can?" she suggested giving the woman a smile.

"Oh absolutely!" the chemist nodded excitedly and grasped Fitz's hand again. "C'mon Fitz!"

The two hastily ran off with waves of goodbye given as an afterthought.

Coulson laughed. "You turned one of the best chemists around into a giggling girl in the matter of seconds Agent Carter. Impressive."

"As if you have much room to speak Coulson." A proud looking Asian woman pointed out. She walked closer and gave the three of them nod with a neutral expression. "You're as much as a fan as she is."

Coulson's cheeks tinged pink and he subtly shook his head. "Guys, this is agent Melinda May. May; Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson and Peggy Carter."

She gave them another nod. "Nice work on the Hellicarriers boys, and a pleasure to meet you as well Agent Carter."

"Thanks!" Sam said happily. "So excited, someone recognized me. Told you I'd make you the sidekick Steve!"

"You have to beat me first Sam." He smiled and then nodded back to May. "Pleasure to meet you as well Agent May. I've heard lots about you."

"Most of it is rumors." She replied with a small tilt of her lips.

Clint and Natasha suddenly appeared at her back, five other people behind them.

"Hey guys! These are pretty much left of S.H.I.E.L.D." He gestured first to a tall blonde woman to his left. "This is Bobbi Morse; everything she says about me is a lie."

The blonde rolled her eyes and pushed forward to shake their hands. "I slept with this bozo for only two weeks and he still is bitter." She said laughing. "It is so nice to meet you."

"You too." Peggy grinned. "Men, don't like losing power hmm?"

"You lose your soul with this one." A British man grumbled. "Lance Hunter, nice to have you around Agent Carter. We English might over power these Yankees anytime now."

Peggy laughed and the shorter of the two black men shook his head. "Not a chance Hunter! We've got Captain America here too."

He waved heartily at them. "It is a huge honor to meet you! I'm Antoine Tripplet, I'm."

"Gabe's grandson." Peggy and Steve interrupted together, both grinning.

"You look a lot like him." He said nodding to the man.

"Much more handsome though." Peggy added.

"Awe ma'am, you're gunna make me blush!" He laughed loudly.

The tallest of them rolled his eyes fondly and reached his hand over Coulson's shoulders to shake theirs. "Alphonso Mackenzie. Everyone just calls me Mack though. Nice to have you on board."

"I'm Skye!" The short brunette introduced enthusiastically nudging her way in front of Bobbi and Clint. "We're so glad to have the five of you here! All the reinforcements we can get would be amazing, but the two most Hydra experienced people possible? That's like an army!" She greeted them with a wide grin. "Plus it's like, so cool to be meeting an Avenger. You were totally my childhood hero Captain Rogers."

"Thanks Skye." He smiled back at her. "We're happy to be here."

"Absolutely." Peggy agreed.

"How much do you know? About what they're looking for? What they've been doing since DC?" May asked them.

"Nothing." They all said in an almost chorus.

"Hope you're prepared for a long day. It's a helluva story." Phil said giving the five of them a pensive look. "And so far, it doesn't bode well for us."


	8. Chapter 8

An: This chapter and the next few ones have Agents of Shield spoilers. I didn't mention any major specifics, but there are general things that are learned from episodes 7-9 of the second season.

"This is an alien city?" Peggy gasped in disbelief, her hand reaching out to trace the markings on the screen before her. "And you know where it is?"

"We just figured it out." Coulson answered from his spot behind his desk. "We're hoping Hydra doesn't know its exact location, because they already have the advantage of the Obelisk."

"That thing is dangerous." She agreed sadly. "When we found it Hydra had already used it to turn an entire city to stone."

"It's insanely powerful." Skye agreed.

"It turns people to stone, just by touch?" Steve asked in a raw voice. "Alien technology doesn't belong on earth."

"Yeah man." Sam agreed his eyes surveying the 3-D image of the city. "We don't understand it enough."

"Not nearly enough." May said. "And neither does Hydra, but this man seems to think he does so." She swiped the screen changing the image to that of a middle aged man. "He is in charge as far as we can tell. His name is Daniel Wh-."

"Reinhardt!" Peggy exclaimed shaking her head. "I don't know what that man's going as now, or how he did it, but his name is Dr. Werner Reinhardt and he is one of Schmidt's lieutenants, a monster!"

"Wait it's the same man?" Tripp asked. "How?"

"You have two WWII heroes in this room, obviously things are possible." Natasha pointed out. "I doubt he went the way of our nonagenarians however."

"He couldn't have." Peggy shook her head. "I had him locked in the Rat for life."

"Pierce must have let him out." Steve said in disgust. "How he isn't ancient I have no clue."

"An actual Nazi." Hunter snorted. "Great that's fun."

"They're all Nazi's. That's what Hydra is." Skye pointed out. "Do you think he is more dangerous then we assumed?"

"Only if whatever he did to de-age himself gave him extra abilities." Coulson said. "Which means anything is possible."

"Fun." Hunter groaned again.

"No matter what powers he could have gotten or not gotten, if his plan involves the Obelisk, Reinhardt is a danger." Peggy told them. "It was his weapon, Hydra's new hope after losing the Tesseract. He won't stop until he has its full power."

"Do you have any idea what it could do?" Skye asked. "It already seems totally devastating."

"None." She shook her head. "The SSR found and then locked up objects, and S.H.I.E.L.D. adopted that mentality. If there is no chance of us understanding or controlling it we locked it away."

"We claimed to shoot them into the sun." Clint said. "They have all of these things because they took the Fridge, right?"

"Mostly. We basically gave them the Obelisk." May answered bitterly.

"They have it now though, and there isn't much we can do about that." Bobbi stated. "We can stop them from using it though."

"You have a plan?" Steve asked, turning to look at Coulson.

"Beginnings of one." He grinned. "It's pretty simple really, we blow the temple up."

"And you can do so safely?" Natasha asked.

"We believe so." The director replied.

"Yikes. Even some uncertainty is worrying." Sam observed with a little frown.

"Everything related to this is uncertain." Coulson pointed out with an indifferent shrug. "There really is nothing we can do; under no circumstances can that thing reach the temple."

"Obviously." Clint gave him a glare. "Just don't die again."

"I'll watch out for that."

The archer rolled his eyes and then asked, "what about the Hydra agents? And Reinhardt."

"We take in or take out as many as possible." Bobbi replied. "Preferably take them in, and then we can get more answers."

"Do you think Reinhardt is the head?"

Sam's question was met with multiple snorts and Coulson, Peggy, Steve and May responding in disdain with, "Cut off one head and two more shall take its place."

"They literally have pockets and heads across the entire world." Skye told him. "About 150 of them that we know of. We have no idea what is at those bases, or who, we just know they exist."

"Seriously?" Clint wondered in disbelief.

"Pierce was the closest thing to a leader they had since Red Skull blew himself up." Steve replied. "But they're all about the hydra metaphor, there were probably dozens of failsafe's and back up plans in place."

"Hiding in shadows has become their specialty. Until they can crawl themselves back to the top, they probably won't have a central leader of all operations." Phil shook his head and shrugged. "It just leaves us chasing our tails like morons."

"It doesn't have to though." Steve pronounced. "In the Greek myth, Hercules cauterized the heads before more can grow back. We just have to burn the roots faster than they can plant and regrow."

"Do you have an actual plan?" Tripp asked eagerly.

"I might?" He turned to May. "Agent May, do you have a map or list of the bases?"

"We do." She opened a new file and a large world map with red dots scattered all over it appeared.

"I made a virus that when inserted into one computer, would show us where all of their other ones are located at." Skye explained. "We weren't expecting all of these."

Steve took a step closer to the screen to study the map and then brought his hand up and traced the six dots from New England to Florida. "These no longer exist, unless they move faster than we could imagine."

"How do you know?" Coulson asked with a pondering expression.

"Sam, Nat and I spent the last six months following Bucky across the east coast. We went into all of these bases and they were trashed. Computers ripped up, machinery destroyed and all operatives dead."

"The Winter Soldier did that alone?" Bobbi asked her voice a little intimidated.

"He's breaking seventy years' worth of programing and brainwashing." Steve replied slightly defensive. "As far as we can tell his first response was to demolish all bases he knew of or could find."

"Did they seem salvageable?" May questioned.

"I don't think so?" He shrugged. "I'm not really sure about all the technology or equipment, but the buildings themselves were demolished and sixty seven agents lost."

"The computers may not be able to be physically restored, but if they weren't completely scrubbed clean then the information still exists." Skye clarified.

"Would Barnes have that knowledge?" Peggy asked.

"Not unless he knew before." Natasha was the one who answered with a shake of her head. "The Winter Soldier was trained as an assassin, not an operative or spy."

"Bucky and I didn't even have access to a television." Steve said.

"So no, it's likely that the files still exist on their mainframes and servers."

Peggy shot Steve a confused look and he bent to whisper to her, "I'll try and explain later okay?"

She nodded. "So this information is still available to Hydra? Would it be vital to go and destroy it before they rebuild the bases?"

"That depends on what the Captain's plan is." Coulson replied.

"Your mission is critical, obviously Reinhardt has to be stopped and the Obelisk retrieved again, but if we do so and the hundred plus other bases or labs still exist, another of their blasted heads is going to grow.

"You can't expense any of your agents; you need all the man power you can get. But the five of us can track these bases down and rip their roots out."

"Are the five of you enough man power?" Hunter inquired and received an incredulous look from Skye.

"Psh course they are. He's Captain America."

"That's not exactly a blanket statement." The Britt retorted.

"To Hydra it is." Natasha said. "As soon as Fury was dead and they had their chance to leave their creepy little shadows, they jumped on an opportunity to eliminate him. As far as Hydra is concerned, Captain America is the only threat."

"You are right though Hunter." Steve said. "Generally, five people wouldn't be enough. I'm banking on their fear of the Cap uniform though. Most of the agents we will encounter will be grunt workers, or scientists."

"Wow man, you're relying solely on the off chance your stars and stripes might intimidate them?" Mack spoke up for the first time his tone completely dubious.

"He took down Red Skull by driving a motorcycle completely alone right into their base." Peggy replied for him.

"Didn't you have an army then though?" Hunter asked.

"He has an army now!" Sam exclaimed, pointing between himself, Nat, Clint and Peggy. "We took down the Hellicarriers with just four people, and only two of us were doing the heavy lifting. That was with The Soldier against us as well. I think we can handle whatever surprises they have."  
"Sam." Steve said gently. "I understand your concern, both of you, but I wasn't planning on just barging into an unknown building with no idea what to expect on the inside."

"I think it's a good idea." May spoke up. "We can't be everywhere, and the city is the most important thing for us. But Captain Rogers is right, all the stumps must be cauterized or any effort we make is pointless."

"What would you do with the agents?" Tripp asked. "A giant amount of bodies showing up isn't a good idea."

"No its not. We'll take out who we absolutely have to, but taking them in is our objective."

"We don't have room here, at all really." Bobbi pointed out.

"That's why we take them to the Government." Steve said with a shrug. "Currently they hate any mention of S.H.I.E.L.D. and you are unfairly ranked as terrorists, or enemies to the country. If Sam and I deliver them to Colonel Rhodes on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D. he can get them to the higher ups, and possibly even make your relationship easier."

"Rhodes is Air force; his words to Talbot might go a ways." Coulson agreed.

"I was Air force too." Sam put in. "I had an exemplary record. And no one argues with Steve. If they think we are working for them, it would make movement a lot easier."

"And if they demand you tell them how you're doing it?" Mack asked.

"I say no, give them my best USO smile and walk out. I'm no longer enlisted in the military; it's the actions of a private citizen protecting his country, I found threats to their safety and turned them in, just like if a civilian helps turn in a fugitive. I'm just doing so in a more physical capacity."

"Like bad ass star spangled bounty hunters!" Sam cheered.

"As long as Nat and I aren't connected to the handover in anyway, S.H.I.E.L.D. will have no tangible link." Clint added.

"We don't have the ability to do the computer work Skye mentioned." Peggy said. "That could be problematic."

"I can write another virus?" Skye offered. "One that would go into the mainframe and literally wipe it clean, erasing anything that ever existed. It won't just be like a computer cleaning. I could make it eat the files so that it was like they never even existed. If you guys carried an USB with the virus on it, you could just insert it into each system."

"What if it is important intel? Things we could use?"

Steve hesitated at Bobbi's question and then shrugged a shoulder and shook his head. "It depends." He turned and directed his next words to Coulson. "When we took down the Hellicarriers I told him we wouldn't salvage them and that Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D. were going down as one. It was too corrupt, too controlled by everything Hydra. I want to help you, and I will take Hydra down, but I am not assisting in bringing S.H.I.E.L.D. any more unethical files."

Coulson nodded. "Yes Captain, I understand. I plan on running things very differently."

"Good." He nodded. "To answer your question Agent Morse, the only files and technology we will be bringing back will be things that apply to us, or are critical. No experiments or their results will survive, nothing that could endanger a life, including any form of weapons."

"Understood." She said, but Peggy could see the disappointment and disapproval in her gaze.

It made her frown and nod her head in agreement to the soldier's words. "Steve is absolutely right. Had Howard, Philips and I locked up Armin Zola, none of this would have happened. Hydra minds and the brain-child's of their twisted thoughts only lead to venality and another branch of nasty Hydra fungus on what should have been a healthy tree."

"There will be no arguing, any intel brought to us will be decided by Captain Rogers and Agent Carter." Coulson ordered strictly.

"And what standard will you be using to decide that?" Hunter asked.

"The only things we will be bringing to you are information, which in our hands can save lives or halt an attack. We'll supply anything that will help in the Hydra takedown, but that is it. New ideas, experiments or tests and their subjects will not be making it out of those bases. Unless of course the subjects are human, then after being medically cleared, they will be given freedom." The captain gave them all a pointed look. "It is very simple."

"I'm completely on base with Steve." Clint said. "I love S.H.I.E.L.D, but we've made some shit decisions with our technology. Like the Tesseract." He looked meaningfully at Coulson who nodded.

"And T.A.H.I.T.I." The director added. "I'm grateful for being alive, but we know what happened with it. It's best that we rebuild our agency morally, to really be the shield of defense, with zero corruption." He directed his next words to Steve. "You have a pretty good plan Cap, when did you want to get started?"

Steve glanced at his team. "Tomorrow. We've been awake for at least a day straight getting here and need rest. There's a lot to sort out still and I would rather us be top notch."

Coulson nodded in agreement. "Sounds good. Tripp you want to show them to the quarters?"

"I'm staying here." Clint interrupted. "Remember Phil, words."

The man sighed and nodded. "Right, as to be expected. Everyone else, space please?"

Everyone but Natasha and Clint consented and moved toward the exit. Steve stopped in the doorway and turned around. "Thank you Coulson. I knew you were a good man." He smiled widely. "I'll bring your cards up in the morning?"

He received a huge smile in return. "Thank you so much Cap! That sounds good to me."

"It's Steve, Phil." He smiled once more. "Don't go too hard on him you two."

"No promises." Clint answered shortly and Peggy had to bite back a laugh at the last glimpse of Phil's face she got before the door shut.

Later that evening Peggy sat on her bed in the warm pajama pants and simple red t shirt Pepper had given her and looked up when a light knock resounded on her door. She laid the brush she had been running through her damp hair onto the mattress and walked to the wooden entrance.

She opened it and smiled at the sight of a freshly clean Steve, who was leaning against the frame with a smile. "Wow, a rare sighting of a natural Peggy Carter." He teased.

"What brings you around soldier?" She asked happily. "Merely to see me in a natural, as you call it, state?"

"Merely to see you." He smiled delightedly. "May I come in?"

She nodded and stepped aside. He entered the room and shut the door part ways, leaving a fraction of the hall visible.

She snickered at the action and sat on the bed, patting the space beside her. "I don't think that was necessary. I am pretty sure they all assumed you would come in here."

He blushed and took the spot beside her. "I know that, but this way it doesn't seem like a huge red beacon, screaming 'they're having sex'."

"Wow, what a progressive term for you Captain." She teased.

He laughed and reached over to take her hand. "How are you doing Peg? You've been here for what, three days? And it's just been go, go, go."

He lifted his eyes from their hands to meet hers. "You haven't had a moment to stop and think or to analyze anything."

"I did, the first night. I thought a lot about all of this." She brushed her thumb along the back of his hand. "Before I knew you were here, I thought of all this mess and how it meant you had basically died in vain." She shuddered. "I couldn't live with that Steve; so I promised myself I would be strong and that I wouldn't let anything I learned hold me back."

She leaned forward and rested her head onto his shoulder. "You are here though, and that gives me even more strength. Now I can be strong, can learn what this new life offers, with you, instead of for you."

"As long as you know that you don't have to stay stoic with everything." He brushed the hair that had fallen in front of her eyes behind her ear. "I am here for you just as much as you are for me. When I woke up and realized you were already gone, that I had missed any chance I would ever have with you, I was devastated." He kissed the top of her head lightly. "But now I do, and I don't want to let you even get five feet away from me."

"Because you are worried it might be an illusion." She concluded for him. "As I told you yesterday, I have the same fear." She sat up to meet his gaze. "You are correct though, we're here with each other now. So to answer your original question, I am doing okay. Yes, everything is new and strange, but I'm a fast learner. This is just a new chance at the life we lost seventy years ago."

"You're absolutely right." He smiled and then bent forward to gently brush his lips against hers, his large hand coming up to cradle her cheek. She sighed happily and leaned into his caress before moving her hand to rest over his own.

The kiss only lasted moments and then he pulled back. She gave a disappointed sigh and looked up at him. "Was that a good night kiss?"

"I suppose it was." He stood and she followed, leaning up to kiss him again.

"This time it won't be our last, correct?" She clarified as he walked to the door.

"Absolutely not." He smiled at her, a bright look in his eyes. "I'm not leaving you again."

"I'll hold you to that soldier."

He nodded in assent with the smile still in place. "I would hope so. Sleep well Peggy."

"You too Steve." She smiled at him one last time before the door shut behind him gently. The expression didn't leave her face though, and for the first time since she stuttered out his name all those years ago she felt the beginnings of contentment.

AN: For the sake of avoiding confusion, the older Peggy was already dead when he woke up. It also gives the emotions in their reunion a lot more strength. Thanks for reading everyone! Your support makes me feel awesome!


	9. Chapter 9

"You look very modern." Natasha greeted her the next morning. "Boot cut jeans look good on you."

Peggy gave her a distressed look as she shifted uncomfortably in the jeans. "That's what they are called? I bought them thinking that it would be easier to maneuver or work in them, but they are fairly uncomfortable."

"They could be worse. At least you have high waist ones. They could be low rider skinny jeans. Those are skin tight and the waist is along your hips." Natasha remarked and then laughed at her even more appalled look.

"Those sound awful. These are at least vaguely similar to the types of pants I have worn."

"You are embracing twenty-first century clothing far faster than Steve did. It took forever to convince him to wear anything other than what we dubbed his 'grandpa' clothes."

She laughed and smoothed the fabric of her simple red blouse. "It seems to have worked. He looks very era appropriate."

Natasha grinned wickedly. "Oh it worked all right. Now instead of old man khaki's and plaid button ups, we got him to wear jeans and t shirts that I swear are two sizes too small." She winked. "World should be thanking me."

Peggy nodded and grinned. "I will thank you for them then." She glanced down the empty hall and then back to the other woman. "Is everyone upstairs already?"

"Mhmm. Our boys are with May and Phil in his office, FitzSimmons their lab, Skye is making the virus for us, Bobbi said something about interrogating a Hydra agent they have, and I have no idea what the other three are doing." Natasha replied. "Would you like to go join the others, or get something to eat?"

She shook her head. "No I'm good for now. We should go join the others."

They made their way up to the director's office, and upon opening the door were instantly bombarded by a delighted Clint.

"Nat! You have to look at this!" He exclaimed delightedly. "Steve made Phil a card! And by that I mean he made Phil into a card!" The archer practically shoved a card with a drawing of Coulson holding the Captain America shield on it to their faces. "Isn't it awesome? He's totally speechless!"

Peggy glanced over to the man and stifled a laugh at the dazed look on his face. She moved her gaze to Steve who gave them a sheepish shrug.

"I drew it when I thought he was dead, to portray him as the hero he was. I had no idea I could ever give it to him." He glanced over at Coulson and flushed. "Or that I would accidently break him. I thought he would like it is all."

"I do! I like it a lot! Thank you Steve it's perfect." He stood up and snatched the drawing away from Clint who, with Sam, sniggered.

"He'll be making a shrine for that." May informed them, a little smirk on her lips.

"Not a shrine." Coulson smiled and set the card gently down next to the others. "Really, thank you Steve. That was very kind of you."

Steve shrugged again. "You're very welcome sir. Drawing it helped ease guilt of never being able to sign your cards before you died and they were destroyed. I'm glad you liked them."

"Man Steve, you're such a sap." Sam teased, lightly punching his shoulder.

"See if I make you a hero card if you die then." He retorted playfully rolling his eyes at the Airman.

"Make me one now!" he whined. "Falcon will surpass Captain America one day! I promise you."

Steve patted his shoulder and shook his head in sympathy. "If it helps you sleep, I won't ruin your dreams buddy. I'm a good friend like that."

"See if I save your heavy ass next time you decide to take up free falling."

"Is this a thing he does often?" Peggy spoke up. "I think that's the third time I have heard someone referencing him 'free falling'."

Natasha and Sam both started to laugh, the latter nodding his head heartily. "Often is an understatement."

"He has dived into the ocean multiple times from thousands of feet." Natasha added.

Clint gaped at the soldier and Peggy shot him a glare.

"Twice Natasha. Twice."

"I'm not surprised." Peggy stated. "He was chosen for Project Rebirth because he jumped on a dummy grenade that he thought was live."

Steve sighed at his friends' snickers and turned to May. "May, will you please turn the map back on? I want to see if something I thought last night is right?"

"Of course Steve." Her tone was neutral, but the amusement in her eyes was clear. "What did you want to check?" She asked once it was on the screen.

"Can you zoom in on the one in Northern Italy?" He asked and she complied, pulling the zone into focus.

"That's near Azzano isn't it?" Peggy asked as she looked at it, a frown on her face as she realized what he was pointing out.

"They wouldn't keep the same base would they?" His tone was incredulous. "If I am right, this is the same base that the captive 107th were taken, the first Hydra base we took."

"The one you rescued Barnes from." Coulson noted nodding his head. "Yes it does seem to have the right coordinates."

"Everyone knows where that is though." Sam said giving the screen a confused look. "It seems a little foolish to use a place that is documented by us, right?"

"Or extremely intelligent." Peggy countered. "The SSR had underground places like this one everywhere, places where we built one base on top, and another below with a secret entrance. Hydra could have done the same thing."

"If they did, whatever they have there must be important." May stated. "They wouldn't utilize something like that unless whatever they were keeping there was important."

"Like a cryogenic Super Soldier?" Sam suggested and then shrugged when they all looked over at him. "What? It makes sense. If they were going to keep Barnes and any other attempt to recreate him or fix him, it makes sense to store it where they started."

"Sam's right." Steve turned away from the screen to look at Coulson. "We have to go here first sir."

"Don't look at me Captain. You're the one in charge of all of this. Azzano is your first stop? Okay then."

Steve's sigh of relief was audible and he nodded gratefully. "Is Azzano alright with the four of you."

"Absolutely man. I told you, follow you anywhere." Sam replied as Natasha and Clint gave him confirming nods.

"You don't even have to ask Steve." Peggy responded. "James was my friend too, and whatever they have going on down there, whether or not it's related to him, probably isn't pretty."

"Okay. Azzano it is."

"What does your weapon supply look like?" May asked worriedly. "If that is where they were keeping the Soldier, it isn't empty. "

"You'll need ICERs for sure." Coulson added. "FitzSimmons made them; they're guns that knock out the target instead of killing them."

"Bad ass!" Clint cried. "Hey can they make arrows? I don't play with guns."

"You could probably ask them, but I'm sure they can." He replied.

"I'll come with you; I want to see if they can make a Widows Bite as well. That would be useful." Natasha said. "Peggy do you want to come? We can see what they have learned of your 084?"

"Yes sounds wonderful, Steve?" She turned to the soldier but he shook his head.

"I'm going to pass this time, do you have a gym?"

An actual smile graced May's lips and she nodded. "I'll take you."

Steve smiled back and squeezed Peggy's hand briefly on his way out of the room.

"You're going to have to buy new punching bags." Sam informed Coulson bluntly. "Super Soldier Stress Relief gets expensive."

"I think May went with him to give him an alternative." Phil replied.

"Seriously? Shit man I knew I had a reason to fear that woman!" He whistled lowly and the director chuckled.

"You should fear all the women on this base Mr. Wilson."

"Very accurate statement." Natasha agreed.

He shuddered exaggeratedly. "Mind if I tag along to the lab? I think I'm going to avoid joining Steve."

The all voiced their approval and said good byes to Coulson before making their way to the scientists' domain. The lab was very impressive and the two were delighted to see the four of them.

"Hello!" Jemma greeted happily. "Did you come to check on the 084?"

"Peggy did, Nat and I came for a request." Clint answered.

"What's that Agent Barton, sir?" Fitz asked keenly.

"It's Clint man." The archer gave him a kind smile. "Think you can make your awesome ICER guns into an arrow? Guns aren't really my thing, and my poor bow would be sad if I left her behind."

"And I was wondering if you can make them into a Widows Bite?" Natasha added. "They pack a hell of a bite already, but having an instant tranquilizer would make everything much easier."

"Oh I think that would be possible!" Fitz declared.

"Especially the bites." Jemma agreed nodding.

"We already made something like that; it was to bring down the Centipede Soldiers." He began.

"But that was something that had to be attached to the soldier, and then it injected the ICER into them." She explained.

"So theoretically it should be possible to reverse it and give you something that injects when it leaves your wrist and meets another surface."

"If we combine a bullet and injection."

"Yes that way she wouldn't accidentally ICE herself." He nodded enthusiastically to her words.

"So just a bullet that uses the Sting's technology." Clint interjected with a grin.

"Precisely!" They announced together.

"The arrow will be a little harder though." Fitz remarked with a small frown.

"Not necessarily." Jemma began, but he quickly interrupted.

"Oh! The shaft of the arrow could be a containment tube, and the tip could break off when shot! It would have to have an injection device in it, in case you shot against gravity." He paused, his eyes flickering back and forth as he spoke. "Yes that could work!"

He turned a delighted smile to them. "I'll have both for you tonight! Do you think I can look at the Widow's Bite?"

"Of course."

"Thank you!" He smiled again and moved away, quickly gathering materials as he went.

"Thank you so much." Jemma said to them once he was out of ear shot. "He's been doing a lot better recently, but you asking for his help, and knowing he can do it, it goes a long way."

"Yes I heard about that." Natasha frowned sadly. "Nick told me. I'm glad he is doing better."

"What happened to him?" Peggy questioned, watching the young engineer as he worked. "He seems completely alright to me?"

"He got frontal lobe damage and as a result of that and lack of oxygen, a pretty bad case of ataxia." She quickly glanced sideways at him. "He is doing much better though."

"I'm really glad to hear that." Peggy consoled. "He seems like a very bright young man, I'm glad he didn't suffer permanently."

"Oh me too." Her expression turned sad again and she sighed. "It was all so horrible."

"I'm going to go talk to him." Clint stated. "I wanna know more about his awesome arrow ideas." He moved around the three women to join the engineer.

"Agent Barton is very nice." Jemma said giving Natasha a smile.

"Oh he has his moments." She smiled back and then motioned to the sphere sitting on the table before her. "Find anything out about this?"

"I'm very curious as well." Peggy agreed.

"Ooh yes we did!" She reached over and picked it up. "Doctor Banner said that he found faint forms of radiation, and there are yes, but this thing is completely not energized! It holds no energy of its own!"

"Really?" Peggy asked in surprise. "It did before though, right?"

"Oh most assuredly!" Jemma nodded. "The core is where the faint gamma traces are coming from, but whatever it did to bring you here depleted itself. As far as I can tell, it's merely a perfect sphere of alien metal."

"So it is alien?" Peggy wasn't surprised; she was coming to realize that most 084's probably were from a completely different planet.

"It's either alien, or something we haven't discovered before." Her eyes were bright as she admired the sphere. "It's simultaneously lighter and denser than any material on earth."

"When I let go of it after the thing began to vibrate too fiercely, it held itself in the air." She informed her.

"Oh!" the chemist turned her bright smile onto Peggy. "Thank you Agent Carter! I have a whole new slew of tests to run now!"

Peggy nodded and smiled at her in return. "Of course."

"We'll leave you to it Dr. Simmons, I should probably go retrieve the Bites to bring to Fitz." Natasha stated. "Peggy, come with me? There's something Stark gave me for you."

"Alright." She looked to Jemma. "Thank you for looking at that Dr. Simmons, I know you probably have other important things to do."

"Oh no worries Agent Carter! It's my pleasure."

"Call me Peggy." She grinned at the other woman and giggled quietly when she heard her squeal again as they left.

"She admires you." Natasha stated.

"It's strange, but I have to admit, after working for years with men who saw me as a secretary, it's really nice to know that I influenced someone. Even though it is the paradox altering duplicate that she admires."

"As far as I understand, you're the same person. If your places were reversed, all the exact same decisions would be made. She is just in 1949 instead of here."

"I feel bad for that Peggy." She said sadly. "She never got to reunite with Steve, even in old age. If only she had lived just a little while longer."

"I think that would have made things strange for Steve." Natasha pointed out. "If he had already seen you, was able to speak with you and apologize, to reconnect after seventy years; having you here now, as you were when he left, and moving on with you would feel like a betrayal."

"Yes that makes sense. I still feel luckier than she ever could have been."

"You really are." Natasha shrugged as they reached her room. "Just be grateful that you are the one here."

"I am for sure."

She followed her into the room and stood by the door while the other woman crossed to her bags, she pulled a folded black garment and smaller bag out as well as another similar bundle. She handed the second one to Peggy. "Here. Stark modified a second suit he was making for me while Banner finished the cloaker. It's for you."

She stared with a dumbfound expression for a moment before reaching out and accepting the material.

It was soft to the touch and she unfolded it, revealing two separate pieces. The top was a long sleeve black with a dark zipper up the middle hidden by a forest green band; the same green ran around the collar and down the arms. What drew her attention was the pattern on the left breast. At first she thought it was the S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem, or even the SSR's, but it was different.

The eagle's head was held high and its large wings were spread open in an intimidating pose. The left talon was lifted and in its grasp was what appeared to be, a grapevine?

She frowned and looked up at Natasha. "What is this?"

Natasha smiled brightly. "Stark wanted to make you something special, something that was you just as much you as my hour glass is me, or Steve's star is him. He also wanted it to be personal, so he made you your own coat of arms."

She reached out and touched the eagle. "A person of high intellect, ingenuity, repartee, and quick comprehension, and the green is freedom, beauty, joy and health." She moved her finger down to the white grapevine. "Strength and lasting friendship, the white means cleanliness, wisdom, innocence, peace and joy."

Peggy stared at her, shock written all over her face.

"That's just the coat of arms meaning. Stark told me, to him and for you, they represent more personal things. The eagle doesn't only describe your character, but your past and future. Before it was the SSR and S.H.I.E.L.D. Now, however, it links you to Steve in a way far stronger than having his shield plastered on you ever could. You are his eagle, the emblem of freedom and his reason to fight. In the same way, he is your grapevine, the source of your strength, peace and joy."

Peggy blinked back her tears and shakily asked, "Why didn't Tony give it to me?"

"He was too chicken shit to do so." Natasha shrugged. "Everything he told me to tell you is correct though. There couldn't be a better symbol for you."

"This is the most amazing gift anyone could ever give me." She hugged the fabric close to her. "What is this made of? It's so soft!"

"Stark Defender fabrics. The top layer is made of a Kevlar and latex blend that has a highly flexible, and yet rigid, blend of fibers that are also mostly bullet and fire resistant. The under layer has a Colderm thermal coating and is hyper allergenic as well as has a natural body coolant. It whisks away sweat and keeps the core temperature up, or down, in extreme environments. It is really comfortable, but you'll want a sports tank and bra on under it. "

"This is incredible." She said in awe, staring down at the two garments in her hands.

"They are very comfortable. Fair warning though, those pants are far tighter than any skinny jeans would be." She grinned at her and then joined in when she broke into peals of laughter.


	10. Chapter 10

The image in the mirror was so unlike any version of herself that she was almost sure she was staring at a stranger. The way the somehow thin Kevlar clung to her was almost alarming; Natasha had been right, the black pants were tight. The soft layer of fabric lay gently against her skin, framing her form in a way she never would have thought to be decent.

The only thing that saved it from basically being a cat suit was the thicker layer of Kevlar over her stomach and inside of her thighs, covering all organs and femoral arteries. It was somehow still thin enough to move comfortably when she twisted around to survey the outfit from all angles.

Her right hand rose to open and close one of the empty black leather pouches on the utility belt, a pondering look on her face.

"I keep food in mine." Steve's voice came from her doorway. "Snacks and things, just because of my metabolism."

She turned around to look at him and then grinned. "Very nice Captain. No red and white?" she motioned to the padding around his stomach.

"This is my stealth uniform." He responded. "The bright blue with the red and white stripes are a little conspicuous."

"And this isn't?" She asked, reaching up a hand to lay over the silver star on his chest.

"Have to have my emblem somewhere." He remarked, and then glanced down at the eagle over her heart. "Like you."

She looked down quickly and then back to his eyes. "Did Natasha tell you about it?"

He nodded and then gave her a little grin. "She also told me you said it was the best gift you ever received. Guess I have a lot of gifts to give, can't have Tony Stark outdoing me can I?"

"Yes that would be very un-gentlemanly of you, another man giving better gifts to your gal." She teased.

"Very atrocious of me." He gently ran his hands through her hair that was tied up on the top of her head to fall in thick waves to her neck. "You look very nice Peg."

"You sure it doesn't look like an appalling skintight cat suit?" She asked.

"Not at all, it looks like a sleek sophisticated personalized military uniform." He replied with a wink, his hand gently tracing the green band along her shoulder. "You look ready to bring down a radical Nazi organization."

"That sounds a lot better then what I was thinking." She remarked.

"It's just really different then what you are used to." He grinned. "You should have seen the uniform I wore for New York. It was an almost neon modern version of my old uniform that was insanely tight."

"I'll have to watch footage of it then." She teased.

"Not if I can help it." He retorted, bending down and kissing her. She laughed briefly and returned his kiss, looping her arms around his neck and leaned up to get closer.

"Hey lover birds!" Sam interrupted as he came through the open door. "We're ready to head out if you guys are done in here?"

Peggy stepped away from her Captain and looked over at him. "Thank you Sam, I just need to grab my bag."

"Alright. You look great Peggy! You pull off bad ass superhero woman perfectly!" He winked and laughed before running off to escape the exasperated look Steve sent him.

"Despite the fact that he made it for you, Tony must never see you in this."

She laughed and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Don't be jealous, you aren't the only one who needs to look out for others." She gave him a very pointed look and laughed at his appalled expression.

"She kissed me I swear!" He defended as they moved through the halls. "You really aren't going to let me forget that are you?"

"Not for the rest of your life." She remarked and then chuckled at when his frown deepened.

"Completely unfair. I have nothing on you!"

"Give it time!" Sam called over his shoulder and then stopped and waited for them. "What are you hanging over his head?"

She grinned. "This woman, Private Lorraine, kissed him and I walked in as they were kissing."

Sam made a hissing sigh and shook his head. "Oh no really?"

"Hmm yes! And then he had the audacity to imply that I might have been having sex with Howard!"

Sam sniggered and shook his head. "Dude did you understand women at all?"

"No! Women never gave me the time of day before the serum. I was beyond awkward."

"That is absolutely hilarious!"

"I haven't even gotten to the best part yet Sam." She informed him, the smile even broader.

"Really!"

"She shot me!" Steve's tone was piqued as he exclaimed, enthusiastically spreading his arms in exaggerated vexation.

"At you Steven. I shot _at_ you." She rolled her eyes and turned to Sam. "Howard had just given him his shield, and he was trying to show it to me. I was still very irked at him over the Lorraine thing, so I picked up a near gun and shot a few rounds at it."

Sam burst into laughter, tears coming to his eyes. "You're serious right?"

"Completely! His shocked face was the best thing I had ever seen."

"She just stood there confidently and said, 'Yes, I think it works!'"

Sam shook his head as he stopped laughing and slung an arm over Steve's shoulders. "At least you learned to never piss her off huh?"

"That is one lesson I will never forget."

Peggy grinned smugly and slid her arm through his. "Always knew you are an intelligent man. Glad to know I wasn't wrong."

They reached the hanger and Clint gave them an exasperated sigh. "Geez guys what took you so damn long. We're wasting away here."

"Ignore him; we haven't been waiting too long." Phil assured them. "Are you three ready to leave?"

"Yes of course." Peggy smiled at him. "Thank you so much for everything Phil."

"No problem at all!"

"We made sure you had everything you could possibly need!" Jemma informed them as she came over to their side. "Two ICER guns for the three of you, hundreds of ammo for them as well as arrows for Agent Barton and Widow Bites for Agent Romanov."

"We were also sure to give you plenty of regular guns." Fitz added coming to her side. "A few hand guns, and a couple rifles, just in case."

"Smoke bombs as well, for distraction or a form of get away."

"We put in some radar and heat signature guns too! So you could check for people." Jemma concluded.

"I made sure that there were multiple versions of the virus on one USB per person." Skye said. "And we got top line coms with self-sustaining batteries, that way you won't lose contact with each other at any point."

"There is also an emergency link to both us and Stark in case something goes wrong." Phil gave them all a serious look. "This could be more dangerous than we thought, so please, all of you watch after each other."

"You too Phil." Steve replied reaching out to clasp his hand.

"Steve's right!" Clint nudged the director and pointed at him toughly. "You're the one going off to blow up an alien city. You all watch yourselves too."

"We will." Trip grinned. "Don't worry; we've got each other's backs."

They proceeded to say good byes, shaking hands or embracing the various S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. As they the rest of the team boarded the plane, Peggy made her way over to Jemma and gently pulled the scientist aside.

"Jemma, thank you so much for looking at the sphere, and I know that it is intriguing, but please don't feel obligated to spend a lot of time on it." She gave the chemist a smile and rested her hand on the other woman's arm. "You are a brilliant woman, one of the smartest I have ever met, but your team needs all your attention, and I would feel very guilty if you wore yourself out."

"Thank you for that Agent Carter! I won't over exert myself no worries."

"Also, Fitz, he loves you doesn't he?"

Jemma blushed and looked over at the engineer, who was enthusiastically speaking to Clint. She nodded when she looked back to Peggy. "Yes, he told me so right before everything happened, and then so much has occurred since then and I don't know how to bring it up again."

"Do you care for him? In the same way I mean?" She asked. "We live dangerous lives Jemma, and one thing I have learned, from experience, is don't let any opportunity go to waste. If you love him too, despite how hard it may be to carry a relationship or how awkward it could be to bring up, do not discard the chance to tell him so."

She nodded and gave her a small smile. "That's really why you pulled me over here, isn't it? To tell me that?"

Peggy shrugged with a 'you caught me' expression. "I knew you would put the sphere aside for now, but this way if the others ask, you can tell them that's what we talked about without lying."

Jemma giggled and then grinned. "Thank you again Agent Carter, for everything."

Peggy pulled her into a hug. "Peggy, Jemma. And you are very welcome." She moved away and looked at her earnestly. "Please do be careful. Your mission is dangerous."

"You too! Don't let any of them get away?"

"You can count on it." She gave her one more quick embrace and then hurried back to Steve's side at the top of the steps.

"What did you tell her?" He asked.

"To let Fitz know how she feels. I told her not to let any opportunity she has with him disappear, because the life we live is dangerous and anything could happen."

He smiled lovingly at her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Very good advice Peg." He agreed with a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

AN: I absolutely had to add the scene with Peggy and Jemma because I love FitzSimmons and the fact that AoS wont just let them be happy makes me very sad! So that's my way of beginning to fix that! Hope you all like this chapter! Thanks again for reading. :)


	11. Chapter 11

"We're at cruising altitude guys." Clint informed them as he came into the main cabin. "I suggest we all get some sleep, there's about seven hours between us and Italy, and who knows what will happen when we get there."

"What about you?" Peggy asked frowning at him. "You have to be able to rest as well."

"I'll sleep in intervals and check on the plane every hour or so. We have a really good auto pilot. It won't be a problem at all."

"Man, that's not necessary." Sam interjected. "I can fly the plane for a few hours while you sleep. Air force, remember?"

"Sam's right, no reason to exhaust yourself Clint. Let him watch after the plane just in case, and you and Nat go lay down in one of the rooms." Steve instructed.

"Cool that works too." He gave Sam a playful smirk. "Just so you know flyboy, there are no guns on this baby."

"Well aware of that Clint." He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Go sleep. "

"You should do so as well Peggy." Natasha suggested. "You and Steve can have the other room."

"I'm going to stay out here." Steve said, his cheeks a faint pink.

"Ah you don't wanna share a room with your gorgeous lady?" Sam teased.

"I don't plan on sleeping. There are maps to look through and a plan to form. I only need four to five hours of sleep every couple of days so I will be just fine." He glanced over at Peggy and shared a smile with her. "In any case, I can't just assume she would allow me."

"Such a gentleman." Peggy smiled as she stood and then walked over to his side. She rested a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you won't at least get a wink?"

"I'll be fine." He reached up and squeezed her hand gently. "Go relax."

"Dontcha worry Peggy, I'll keep an eye on knucklehead here."

"Thank you Sam." She squeezed Steve's shoulder once and then moved to the vacant room and instantly stretched out on the full sized bed. She blinked slowly and then closed her eyes, falling into slumber promptly.

She woke abruptly hours later when the plane jolted and was sitting upright in an instant. A muffled curse came from the main cabin and she pushed herself off the bed to follow the sound.

The sight that greeted her caused her to smile. Steve was kneeling on the floor gathering sheets of paper and behind him, sprawled out on his stomach and glowering, was Sam.

"Did you both fall onto the floor?" she asked.

"Gravity pulled us." Steve dead panned.

"Is that so?"

"Absolutely." He looked up and grinned at her.

"Fuck gravity." The airman groaned, rolling onto his back. "Are we in Azzano now?"

"We are." Natasha answered for him as she came into the cabin. "Up and at 'em." She kicked his heel and he groaned.

"Slave driver."

"Apparently gravity pulled them."

"Ah."

"How far away are we from the base?" Steve asked as he stood and tossed the gathered paper onto the table.

"Almost right behind it." Natasha replied. She tossed the bag of supplies from The Playground onto the couch. "He got us as close as possible."

"It's pretty damn close." Said man remarked as he joined them. "Hey Nat, hand me my baby."

She reached above her and passed the long black case containing his bow to him, and then turned to Peggy and offered her two different pistols. "Here are your weapons."

"Thank you." She immediately holstered the regular gun on her left side and kept the ICER in her hand to study the design. "These really are genius."

"Right! Look at this." Clint reached behind him and pulled out an arrow. The fletching's were black and slim like all others, but the shaft was clear with a luminescent blue filling like the ones on the side of her gun. "Fitz is a genius! These things are bad ass." He poked the tip of the head. "And this thing breaks off, the motion injecting all of this. Love them!"

"How many did he give you?" Peggy asked, taking the offered bullets from Natasha to store them in the pouch beside her right holster.

"Dozens! He also made a few extra regular ones for me and some tranquilizer heads. I'm all set unless we encounter thousands of Hydra baddies."

"I'm pretty sure we would be screwed if we ran into that many, no matter how many arrows you had." Steve remarked as he slung his shield onto his back. "Thank god for small favors hmm?"

"Don't know what you mean by small man. I'm so thankful there aren't thousands that I would eat a live chicken." Sam stated. He situated the Falcon wings and shrugged. "Not even kidding a little bit."

"That's disturbing dude." Clint's expression was highly appalled as he stared at the other man. "That poor chicken."

"How are we getting off the plane?" Peggy wondered abruptly.

"Sliding down a rope." Sam answered. "Well, you guys are. I get to close the door and then fly down."

"Brag it up." The archer gave him a look of despair. "Lucky bastard flying around like a damn angel."

"Clint just called me an angel." Sam preened.

"Simmer down gentlemen," Natasha ordered gently, "and take these." She handed slim silver devices to all four of them. "These are the virus USB sticks. After we have the place cleared, they'll go into the computer drives and scrub them clean."

She then handed them two small devices, one a thin earbud and the other an almost microscopic microphone. Peggy stuck the earbud in and then glanced around and followed their lead by clipping the microphone to her wrist.

"Whatever you do you can't lose those viruses." Steve informed them slipping his into one of his pouches. "Skye could probably make us more, but the virus getting into anyone else's hands could be devastating."

"Hear that. Hey Nat, do Steve and I get ICER's too?" Sam asked.

"Yes." She passed him one and ammunition. "I also have a radar and heat signature gun for you."

"Sweet! I get to be a scout."

Peggy looked up from adding a couple of the smoke bombs to her belt and studied her team as they all situated their various weapons and supplies, her eyes traveling between the four of them and finally rested on Steve who was tightening the strap to his shield.

When Clint and Natasha followed Sam to the door she lightly grasped his wrist and stopped him from following.

"You are to do nothing that could potentially kill you, do you understand?" She informed him bluntly. "This time, we're going to get them together."

He didn't verbally reply, but instead cupped her cheek and tilted her face up to gently kiss her, and then rested his forehead against hers. "Loud and clear."

"Good." She beamed at him and then moved around his body to the doorway. The two former assassins were already on the ground so she grasped the surprisingly soft rope beside Sam, wrapped her legs around it and slid down the smooth material.

A gentle thud sounded on her left and she looked over to see Steve straightening to a full stand beside her. She rolled her eyes and nudged him with her hip. "Show off."

"Show off? What me? No I was just worried I'd break the rope." He said with a faux clueless expression and a wink.

She chuckled and then looked up when she heard the plane door close and locked her gaze on Sam's figure as he flew upward and then back down to them, sliding the wings into place when he joined their sides.

"That was amazing!" she said in awe staring at the mechanical contraption. "Must be absolutely exhilarating!"

"Sure is!" He gave her a wide exaggerative smile.

"Okay everyone, the base is about half a mile north from here." Steve informed them as he looked away from the GPS and compass in his hand. "The four of us are going to fan out, but stay in eye sight, and walk the distance while Sam flies over to observe the building." He turned towards the aforementioned man. "Use the radar gun and see if there is anyone in the actual building. It's doubtful they would station anyone where a curious civilian could stumble upon them, but with Hydra you never know."

"Got it Cap!" He saluted and then opened the wings, jumped into the air and took off north.

Steve nodded to the other three and motioned in the direction he went. "No more than fifty yards from the person on either side, and look out."

Peggy took Steve's left and distanced herself but kept both he and Clint, on her right, inside her peripheral vision. As she slowly trekked through the tall grass, she kept her eyes continuously in motion, watching out for any sort of movement.

"Anything in there Falcon?" Steve's voice resounded in her ear, and was answered by Sam's a moment later.

"Negative Cap. The biggest heat signature I am picking up is what seems to be a huge ass rat." He responded. "There are a few more of those disgusting buggers and a couple birds, but nothing that could be human. If there are any people in there, they are in whatever sort of underground cement blocked facility there is."

"Sign of surveillance?" Natasha asked.

"I've circled the building multiple times, haven't seen anything at all. Should I get the doors open?"

"Yes, but try not to make a lot of noise. We don't want them to know we are here till there is no choice." Steve instructed.

They went the rest of the short distance to the front doorway without any occurrence and met Sam by the wooden doors far quicker than Peggy had expected.

"The thing swung right out." Sam greeted. "Either this place is actually deserted, or they try really hard to make it seem uninhabited."

"Probably the latter." Peggy said. "Skye's program showed active computer activity here, so there has to be something."

"It hasn't changed at all." Steve said frowning. "They didn't touch up anything. The place caught fire too, so wherever their labs are has to be on sure ground."

He stared through the open doorway, his expression hollow, almost like he wasn't present. After a moment he shook himself out of it and directed his gaze to them. "Okay let's go in. Be careful though, we have no idea what is stable."

They pushed through the doors and Peggy instantly wrinkled her nose at the smell. The whole building was stale, a rancid scent hanging in the air.

"Well Hydra is certainly against air fresheners." Clint remarked, a similar expression of disgust on his face. "Thank god the floors aren't wood; we would fall through in a heartbeat."

"The rafters are though, so be careful." Steve informed him. "Can you get up there and see if there's any sign of an entrance?"

"Sure can, signs of cleanliness or misplaced rubble coming up." He draped his bow over his back and walked to the left of the group and then limberly climbed a section of wall and flipped himself onto the lowest rafter. Peggy watched as he climbed himself up higher until she could no longer see him with an impressed expression.

"Is he part monkey?"

"Acrobats Biatch!" He crooned into the coms. "See Wilson, who needs wings when you're a bad ass."

"Ah the sad justifications of the eternally envious."

"What are you, Shakespeare?"

Steve rolled his eyes and spoke up before either of the other men could. "Peggy, Nat, the lower level was their labs and prison cells. It's also where the fire originated. You two are the smallest and surest steppers, think you can look around down there?"

"On it." Natasha replied.

"Absolutely." Peggy agreed with her.

"The stairs are in the back. Be careful." He said holding her eyes.

"Whenever am I not?" She questioned over her shoulder as she followed the redhead.

"You guys should split up." Sam recommended. "Widow on one side, Eagle the other."

"Is that my name now?" Peggy wondered, taking his advice and separating from Natasha to follow the left side of the lower level. She entered the first available room, which was merely a hodge-podge of debris and almost no clear space, and left it almost instantly.

"Sure is!" Clint exclaimed.

"I suppose it is better than Miss Union Jack." She observed with a fond chuckle.

"There has to be a story behind that one." Steve stated.

"I like that one! Let's call her that!" Clint said in a definitive tone.

"Oh you bloody well will not." She countered and grinned widely at the gasp the archer gave.

"Now we so have to!"

"Shove it you wanker." She informed him calmly, ducking into the next room that was filled with emptied and trashed cabinets.

"You aren't helping yourself English!"

"She's doing it on purpose Clint." Steve's tone was exasperated as he sighed the information out.

"What? No way! You guys aren't allowed to troll people! It is super unfair."

"Troll?" She asked as she pushed the last cupboard shut after finding absolutely nothing. She moved on to the next room, which was large and basically bare, only containing a couple of scattered tables.

"Messing with." Steve clarified. "Have you found anything Clint?"

"Nada. Just a bunch of bird nests. I can see you and Sam wondering around like lost boys, but nothing much more."

"Bird nests? Must feel right at home." Natasha teased.

"There's a couple of webs up here for you babe, you can come join me."

Peggy grinned and let her teammates chatter fade into a background drone as she walked the room's perimeter. She held out her arm and let her fingers gently trace the wall as she moved, using her touch to see behind her since she had her head turned out to survey the rest of the wide room.

She was grateful to have thought of doing it when her fingers caught an indent. She halted at the spot and took a step closer to view the area.

There was a minute completely straight crack that ran from the floor to the ceiling. She leaned forward and rested her ear on the line and then gently rapped on the wall with her knuckles. The faint hollow noise that resounded caused her to grin.

"Everyone I think I found their entrance. Left side of the lower level, three doors down."

"We'll be right there Peg."

"Miss Union Jack." Clint assented teasingly.

"Eagle is much better." Sam argued.

"I'll have to second Sam, sorry Dollface." Nat said her voice echoing from behind the Brit. "Miss Union Jack is terrible."

"Really is." Steve agreed.

"You three fail."

Moments later the three men joined them and Peggy showed all four what she had found. "They probably have some sort of electronically activated device that's used to let them in."

"I think I can get it open." Steve said stepping forward and resting a hand on either side of the line. With a considerable amount of effort he managed to push the two sides far enough away from each other to grasp the individual edges. He braced himself against one side and shoved the other, and then repeated the process.

"Thank god for super serum." Sam said with a low whistle. "Wish I could do that."

"It's very useful." Peggy agreed absent mindedly, her attention hung on the newly displayed elevator shaft. "On a more important note, it looks like we have discovered their entrance."

AN: Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the positive feedback on this! We're getting to the good action parts now! On another note, I posted this on Ao3 and someone said they would like to read about Tony's phone calls with Pepper, Nat and Sharron. I'm more then happy to do so, and if any of you have requests for continued/added scenes just let me know! :)


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Hi everyone! Sorry there was no chapter yesterday, I wanted to get the action in this one perfect! I also drew out Peggy in her uniform as well as her emblem. I posted them over on Ao3 if you wanna take a look! /works/3337571

Hope you all like the chapter! Enjoy! :)

"How are we supposed to get in?" Sam questioned pointing at the handprint scanner blocking their way down.

"Calm yourself Wilson, I have this." Natasha said pulling a slim electronic device out of her belt. She walked forward and held it to the pad. A bright blue light emitted from the screen, it moved up and down the scanner, and the inverted image of a palm appeared. She then moved it forward so the holographic hand pressed against the screen.

A second later the elevator slid open. The Widow turned and looked at Sam with a smug grin and he just shook his head in wonderment.

"My life is a spy movie. This is the coolest thing ever."

Peggy nodded. "I'm going to have to agree with Sam, that thing was pretty amazing."

"Remind us some time to let you play with all our toys." Clint informed her as he stepped into the elevator. "It'll be like Christmas."

"I'll hold you to that." She agreed nodding to him and following his form into the small box.

"It really is." Steve clarified, stepping in last and pushing his finger to the door close button and then left it against the control.

"We have no idea what to expect when we get down there. So Sam, have the radar gun up to scan the second we stop okay?"

"Gotcha."

The lift stopped moments later, and Sam instantly moved to comply and frowned. "There are five people right outside, all with weapons up. Can't see anything past them to know what else could be out there."

"Guess they weren't expecting visitors." Clint remarked dryly.

"Apparently not." Steve replied sending the archer a grin. "The second I let this go, ICE the closest one to you." He added the next sentence with his voice transformed in an instant to his 'captain' tone.

"Rogers that." Clint and Sam said together as they lifted their individual weapons. Peggy chuckled and lifted her own gun, directing towards the corner of the closed door.

"I bet that never gets old." She said sarcastically as she slipped off the safety to the pistol.

"Not at all." The super soldier dead panned, and then released the button.

The second the doors were separated she aimed and shot an ICER straight into the unguarded thigh of the closest man. He fell instantly with a satisfying thud and she quickly stepped out and moved to the right of the lift, her arms up and gun poised to shoot any other potential assailants.

Upon seeing a clear short bright white hall she twisted to the left and lowered her arms when all she saw was a tall off white wall.

"I'm clear over here."

"This way as well." Natasha echoed.

Peggy turned around to see the men shifting the unconscious bodies against the wall. Her brow rose in surprise at the large automatic guns they all held.

"That's a lot of firepower for the mere intention of shooting out an elevator." She observed as Sam lifted one of the guns and slipped the strap over his shoulder.

"Hydra is always overconfident." He stated as he rifled through one of the men's pockets and tossed away anything that was a weapon. "Do we have anything to restrain them with?"

"No need, the ICER will keep them out for a while. These cocky cephalopods can just chill out in the hall for a bit." Clint answered.

"Cephalopods?" Peggy questioned as she accepted the large gun Steve handed towards her.

He nodded and nudged the man's shoulder with the toe of his boot and then pointed at the symbol. "This thing looks like a demented octopus. If you replaced the freaky glower it would be a perfect Nemo villain."

"Nemo?"

"A children's movie about talking fish." Steve clarified as he stood and took in their surroundings.

"What?" She asked incredulously.

"Don't dis Nemo!" Clint defended. "He's adorable."

"And you're an overgrown five year old." Natasha stated. "Sam what's behind that wall?" She gestured to the wall before them that appeared to be the front of a giant boxed in enclosure.

He lowered the radar gun and shrugged. "I can't tell. The whole thing is solid concrete." He motioned up to the high vaulted ceiling that went over the closed off section. "The top of this box looks like glass from here; I can fly up there and see what's inside?"

"Carefully. We don't know if these guys alerted whoever is in there of our presence." Steve warned. "As a precaution, Nat join me by the doors? Clint, Peg, opposite us and shoot whatever second layer might come out that the two of us can't immediately get."

"I don't think the ICER has too far of a range." She commented.

"Use theirs if you absolutely have to."

She nodded and moved into position as Sam quietly flew up to the top of the cube. She kept a ready stance and her eyes on the door until he spoke up. "I don't think they know we're here. But whatever they're doing here is important."

"What do you see?" Peggy asked, her grip on the ICER loosening slightly.

"Forty men surrounding the perimeter of this strange box lab, and five scientists towards the center. They seem to be working on something and it doesn't look pleasant. Lots of vials and hazardous labeled chemicals around."

"Forty men? For five scientist? Do the farthest men seem to be out of ICER range?" Steve questioned.

"Most definitely. And we are for sure inside of their guns range. They seem to have an automatic rifle fetish."

"Disturbing." Clint stated.

"And inconvenient for us." Steve sighed and situated his shield further down his arm. "Is there anything that could be used as a sniper roost?"

"Yeah totally if this glass was broken. They have skylights for some weird ass reason, and underneath the two edge ones are platforms."

"The roof can probably be pulled back to let in actual sunlight if needed, for plants or something." Natasha remarked looking up from the door. "We need a keycard. The guards probably have one."

"I'll check." Clint took a few steps back to one of the unconscious men. "Did you want me up there Steve?" He asked as he pulled out a slim card from the third pocket he checked.

"Yeah I think so. If you and Sam can take down the furthest men while the three of us break through the door there's a better chance we won't get hit."

"You wound me Cap." He tossed the card to Nat and gave Steve a pointed look. "There isn't a chance. Those babies will be out before you and these sexy beasts are through the doorway."

Peggy laughed and winked flirtatiously at the archer.

"Sam come get Clint." Steve said fighting back a laugh. "Be careful though, both of you."

The airman glided back down to their side and grabbed ahold of Clint. "Will do."

"Are there men on either side of the door?" Peggy asked stepping forward to stand on Steve's left.

"Sure are. Three on each side, then a space, then three more. That's the closest twelve to you. There are about eight on either side in the middle and then twelve more on the furthest side by another door." Sam replied.

"I can get half of the furthest as Sam and I go in." Clint informed them. "But by that time you're fully in they'll have enough of a reaction time to get shots off before I shoot the other six."

"Sam drop Clint on one of the platforms and take care of the other six. Our ladies have the closest twelve."

"What does that leave you? The other sixteen?" Sam asked skeptically.

"I have a shield." He stated and then quickly backtracked at the angry glare Peggy sent him. "And the best four possible people as back up."

Peggy nodded at him and Natasha snorted. "Ready to open anytime Steve." She said, her hand raised with the keycard in position.

"Falcon, Hawkeye you in place?"

"Ready to go." Clint replied.

"Alright. When I give the word, shoot your way in and scan the door open, got it?"

He received multiple affirmative replies and quickly shared a look with the two women at his side. "Okay everyone, now."

Peggy quickly surged left and was able to get three quick fire shots out as the sound of breaking glass filled the room. The closest agents were out before they were able to react. It didn't take long for the three in her corner of the room to notice her though and she had to duck and roll behind the pillar before her to avoid a barrage of bullets.

"Next time, we need some automatic rifle ICER's." She said twisting her upper torso around her blockade to aim a shot to one of the agents, hitting square in his forehead. "Oh ouch he will feel that." She muttered the last part and received a laugh from Sam.

"Another four are heading your way Eagle. I'm too far out of range for the ICER. The six on the left side of the second door are ICED out though. "

"So are the right ones." Clint spoke up. "I've got the four heading your way from the right Cap."

"Two on your left but my ICE is out." Sam added.

"I've got the other two." Steve assured him.

"My six are sleeping like fairly unattractive babies." Natasha announced for them.

"And I have these four as well as the other two corner guards." She reached into her belt and pulled out one of the smoke bombs, pressing into it and tossing it around the pillar. The area instantly filled with a grey sheen.

She moved away from her barrier and emptied the ICER clip, aiming to where she last saw the Hydra men. Only three bodies fell and she groaned; it left three more men and no time to refill the gun.

She pulled the rifle off of her shoulder and swung it to her right, hitting one of them hard in the chest. He grunted and tossed a punch, grazing her cheek. She recoiled back and ducked; lifting the gun again she slammed the butt into his ribs. He collapsed into himself and she stood and then swung again, striking the back of his head.

She turned and prepared herself to attack the other two, but the sound of metal slicing the air and the sudden appearance of Steve's shield made her stop. She watched as it knocked one of them to the ground and then bounced off the wall and went flying to her.

She twisted and let it pass, knocking off the pillar and landing at her feet. Quickly she tossed the rifle to the ground and retrieved the vibranium disk, slipping the straps onto her arm. She stood then and lifted the shield above her head, and then down to collide with the last man, knocking him out before he could get more than a couple of pistol shots off in her direction.

"Thank you Captain." She said as she left the smoked out corner. The rest of the armed agents were downed and Steve and Natasha stood before a long section of lab equipment, regular guns aimed at the five shock still scientists.

"I had to be of some help, since Clint and Sam did all my work for me." He responded cheekily with a half-smile in her direction.

"Oh pardon our help." Clint retorted. "Sammy buddy get me down?"

"What no acrobats?" the airman laughed and escorted him to join the other three.

"Thank you Clint." Steve rolled his eyes fondly and then directed them to the Hydra men.

"Do you speak English?" He asked. The men just stared defiantly at him. "No? Deustch? Francais?"

"Italliano? Русский?" Natasha added.

They stayed silent, but the closest one glanced nervously to the one in the back. Steve moved past the other four to face him.

"Are you the one in charge?"

The man glared and then said in a heavily German accented voice. "You are Captain America." He glanced over at Peggy, who still held the shield.

Steve followed the German's gaze and frowned down at the man. "Yes. Are you in charge?"

"How did you find this place?"

"He isn't going to answer you." Natasha spoke up. "Maybe he will answer me."

"You know who I am, do you recognize her?" He pointed behind him at the intimidating woman.

"Ja." He stated with a sharp nod.

"Good. Would you prefer to answer my questions, or hers?"

The man shifted, sweat dripping down his forehead as fear finally crossed his features. "Yours." He finally muttered.

"Sensible man. Now, are you in charge?"

"Yes. This is my lab."

"Now was that so hard?" Sam muttered.

"What is your research?" Steve continued, his arm motioning around the room. "What is all this?"

The scientist fidgeted and shifted his eyes nervously, refusing to meet the soldiers glare.

"Cap may be as patient as a saint, but were not." Clint informed him, motioning between Nat and himself. "We have more important things to do with this lab, and they don't need you to happen."

He gulped visibly and then nodded in a frantic manner. "Genetics, gene manipulation, cloning. That is vhat we do."


	13. Chapter 13

AN:Hi everyone! This chapter has some warnings, it gets into genetic experimentation and other sad uncool things Hydra, as well as actual Nazi's, would have tried to do in search for "perfect human beings". It isn't super detailed, but I wanted to let you know. Hope you all enjoy!

"Doktor! Sie können es ihnen nicht sagen!" A middle aged German woman on Peggy's side cried out, taking a step toward the older man.

Natasha and Peggy both had her halting in place with two guns poised towards her. "Das würde ich lieber lassen Fräulein, oder die Sache hier endet böse!'." Natasha stated coolly.

"What sort of genetic experiments." Steve asked but the man vehemently shook his head.

"I will say nothing else."

The soldier sighed and nodded. "Sam, Clint and I will bring the five other men in here and gather all the agents, you two stay here with them. We'll just have to manually search for our answers."

Peggy and Nat nodded and turned their focus on the nervously shifting scientists. "You can all just sit down now. No one's going anywhere so you might as well get comfortable."

The youngest scientist, the young man that had looked terrified from the start, stuttered in a nervous Italian accent. "You are not going to kill us?"

"No." Peggy assured him bluntly. "We aren't like the men you work for, death and total control is not what we aim for."

"But we're your enemies." A young woman stated in perfect English.

"You work for our enemies." Natasha said. "And your involvement will determine the length and form of your sentence."

They two looked nervously between each other, fear evident in their eyes. Peggy glanced from them to the other three, who simply held insolent glares. "You might be given leniency if you give up information."

"They won't be speaking to you." The first woman snapped with a violent glare.

Natasha just rolled her eyes and turned her body to face Peggy. "Nice work with the shield. You carry it like you own it."

She glanced down with a smile and gently touched the smooth red rim. "Thank you. I did feel pretty Steve like using it."

"Just keep it and we can ditch the men." The redhead smirked. "We'd get things done faster."

"And more efficiently."

"You would be so lost without us." Clint's voice came over the coms. "Utterly devastatingly lost."

"He's confused." She informed Peggy.

"Hush Duchess you love me."

"Duchess? That's a nice nickname. Where did it come from?" The British woman asked.

"My last name is Romanov, so Clint decided that makes me Russian royalty." She responded with the most delighted look Peggy had seen on her face.

"Oh that is really sweet!"

"We'd totally name a daughter Anastasia and use Nat's name if we had kids." Clint said carelessly laying the agent he had slung over his shoulder beside the others and walked to their side.

"Personally I prefer the Greek spelling, Anastajza." She remarked and reached over to pat Clint's cheek.

"They pretend to be terrifying spies, but are really giant fluff balls." Steve teased. He glanced to the awkwardly staring, or angrily glaring, scientists and smirked. "Well to each other."

The young man gulped and shifted away, causing Nat to grin smugly.

"Since they won't be answering questions, it will be a lot of manual research on our part. Sam, Clint, you two want to stand guard?"

"Sounds fun to me." Clint pulled out a very sharp regular arrow and notched it. "Your buddies are out with some ice, but this baby's the real deal." He waved the bow to gather the three older scientists' attention. "So don't try any weird chemist escape plans, because I'm not worried about using it."

Sam snorted and elbowed the archer's ribs. "You like sounding all bad ass don't you?"

"What do you mean sounding?"

"So my fair ladies, shall we go on an information hunt?"

Peggy nodded and handed over his shield. He smiled in thanks and placed it in its slot on his back. "Nat you want to scour the computers? Peggy and I can take those." He motioned to the line of file cabinets beside the rear door.

"Works for me. Files that we want I will just load up."

"What about if it's in a language we don't understand?" Peggy asked as she followed him over to the line of cabinets.

"I speak a large amount of languages, if it isn't French, German or English toss it my way, the other two Steve can read." Natasha stated. She pulled out the chair that was in front of the computer screens. "I'll just be over here playing in Nazi databases."

She nodded and looked toward Steve. "I'll take the oldest files?"

"Works for me."

She opened the file cabinet that was marked 1940-1945 and began rifling through the back files. The first one gave her a little surprise, as it was Johann Schmidt's.

"Steve? Do we want Red Skulls file?"

Angry murmuring was exchanged between the three older scientists and she sighed. "You'd think they see him as a god."

"The really do." Steve answered with a careless toss of a file into the already growing pile by his feet of paper to burn. "Read it through if you would like, but I doubt anything is in there that isn't Erskine's original reports and findings."

See flipped over the pages and nodded in agreement. "That's exactly what it is. Even his notes in here as to why it went wrong. Wow that must be painful to read for these guys 'caused severe violence and unstable reactions. Schmidt has the wrong sort of temperament for this serum to successfully have worked with his genetics.'" She snorted and tossed it into Steve's pile.

"What are you doing with those!" The lead scientist snapped.

"Destroying them." Peggy replied, tossing the next five files on the floor. "He and Zola tried hundreds of times to recreate the serums affects." She added disgustedly as she dropped more files down.

"You can't just destroy decade's worth of priceless information!" He cried out indignantly, standing in an outrage and moving towards Peggy. She moved quickly and had her gun out towards him in an instant.

"We can and we will." Steve said calmly and yet sternly. "Now back away and sit back down before she shoots you."

He did so but kept an angry glare on her. She just shrugged it off and turned back to her work. After a few moments of tossing out more files of captured soldiers, or even captured citizens, she came across one that drew her attention. "Steve, I found James's original file. The one from when he was brought here originally."

The captain nodded. "Does it say what they injected him with?"

"Just a chemical number. That's what all of them said. Name, date, serum number, and results." She sighed sadly and shook her head. "Most of them were killed. "

He sighed sadly and looked back into the cabinets. "Let's keep it. Maybe in some other lab we can find reference to what is inside of that number. Set it in this pile, it's a few other files I have found with things related to him. "

She set the file aside and restarted her search. The files jumped dates for almost a decade after 1945 and the next one wasn't until '52. She hesitated for a moment before opening the drawer; the thought of these experiments and projects happening in only three years for the alternate version of herself made an uncomfortable knot form in her stomach.

She shoved the feeling aside and pulled open the drawer. The first file she opened was in Russian and she put it down to start a pile for Natasha. Most of the files from the beginning of the fifties were in Russian and she added them to the others.

"Hydra was allied with the communists in the Cold War weren't they?" She asked.

"Yes." Natasha answered. "They supplied funding to Zola to help his little underground ventures, in return for weapons and assets."

"Or An Asset?" Peggy asked. "This file refers to a biological asset for 'S.H.I.E.L.D war time allies.'" She frowned deeply. "It's signed by Howard.

"Keep it." Natasha told her. "актив, Asset in Russian, is what the Winter Soldier was referred to by the Soviets and the Red Room. It is probably related."

She did so and moved on to more. Being completely zoned out as she was from the action of opening, scanning, tossing or saving various files caused the highly shocked reaction she had to the loud banging and crushing noise of Steve suddenly punching his hand through the wall. She jumped violently and turned to look at him with a shocked look.

"Steve?"

The rest of their team stared in obvious surprise as the super soldier stormed over to the lead scientist and lifted him by his collar. "This file! Everything that is in here? How could you." He growled out his voice coated in anger.

"Steve!" Peggy quickly went to his side and touched his upper arm. "Let him go."

He dropped the man and took a step back, his breathing heavy as he glared downward. "He told us he worked on genetics, on cloning. He said nothing about this!" His tone was livid.

"What is it?" Clint asked nervously.

"They tried to use serum enhanced DNA to clone their own soldiers. It failed and so they resorted to, to." He stopped talking and took a deep breath. "They tried to grow a person by fertilizing an egg with the same DNA, to grow a test tube soldier."

"Did they succeed?" Sam asked worriedly.

"In a way." He tossed the folder on the floor and moved to tower over the cowering man. "They were successful, but it didn't suit them and they killed it." He lifted the man again and growled out. "How could you possibly justify doing that!"

The man pulled himself up as much as possible and stared the captain in the eyes. "It was for science!" He spit out. "That thing was an experiment, just like you! You are as much of a test tube result as it was, Captain." He sneered out Steve's title and then spit in his face. "Only you were successful and it was a weak useless failure!"

"He was a child!"

"A failure! A mistake that we overlooked. It needed to be exterminated."

Steve dropped the man harshly and stepped away in disgust. "This is why we are destroying all of this." He swept his arm around the lab. "Everything you people have been doing is unethical. Is disgusting!" He leaned down and said coldly. "Nothing you have dedicated your life to will ever see the light of day, and neither will you."

He stood straight and glanced back at the cabinets and shuddered. "I can't anymore. I can't look through all of that. I need air." He glanced at the four of them. "Can you guys handle this?"

"We'll be fine Steve." Sam said quietly and seconds later the blonde man was out of the doors.

Peggy and Natasha shared a concerned look and the latter moved from the computer screens to pick of the discarded folder.

"Will he be okay?" Peggy asked. "I've never seen him so angry."

"We haven't either." Clint stated in astonishment.

"He was angry for good reason." Nat spoke up, her voice hollow. "The DNA used for the experiment, it was his."

AN: The German translates to "Sir! You can not tell them" and "Stop what you are doing Miss. It will end badly." I used google translate and there's a good chance it is. If so, and you know what it really is, just let me know an i can change it!

*blackhawk9 on Ao3 gave me a correct translation so its fixed up now.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Sorry for the wait everyone! Real life can obnoxiously get in the way. Hope you enjoy!

The air felt hot and restrictive as Peggy stared at Natasha in shock. Steve's DNA? How could that have even been possible? How did they have access to it? She voiced as much to Natasha who sighed dejectedly.

"When he was first unfrozen S.H.I.E.L.D. took a lot of different DNA samples. It was probably Hydra who ordered them without us even knowing."

"So this happened recently?" Clint asked and then looked down as a couple of the agents groaned groggily.

Natasha nodded solemnly and tossed the file on to the discard pile. "The project was finished five weeks ago."

"Five weeks ago!" Sam exclaimed. "Oh man, no wonder he's upset. If we had come here instead of chasing a ghost down the east coast we could have saved him."

"Should I go after Steve?" Peggy questioned quietly.

"No." Natasha pointed towards the stirring guards. "They're waking up so we need all three of you on guard. I'm going to finish this." She motioned behind her but hesitated and walked to the scientist's side.

"Do you see this?" She asked, patting the Widows Bite bracelet on her left wrist. "If I wanted it to, this would have enough of an electrical current to fry your brain to that of an invalid. Esteemed scientist like you, that sounds worse than death correct?"

He nodded once but somehow kept an angry glower on her face.

"Good. Now you are going to make this easier on us. How many other genetic research labs are there?"

"We made and sent out five copies of all files. I am not aware of where they have gone."

"So you don't know of any specifics?"

"I know of the biomechanics lab, they were our partners. Senator Pierce received one copy as well. I am aware of none other details."

"That leaves three unknowns." Clint observed with a frown. "Where is the biomechanics base?"

"Far Eastern Russia. I do not know its precise location."

"How many bases were in the east of Russia?" Sam wondered.

"A lot." Natasha responded and then said to the scientist. "Is this where the Winter Soldier was kept?"

He shook his head. "This is where he was made."

"Is he talking about James's original imprisonment?" Peggy asked in a demanding tone.

The man ignored her and Natasha sighed, lifting her arm and aiming her weapon between his eyes she asked impatiently. "Are you?"

"Yes! Yes! Doctor Zola said that he has been our weapon since then. Tell Captain Rogers to give up. James Barnes died in 1943 long before he fell from the train." He sneered at her. "And nothing you do here will matter. We will merely get stronger! Cut-"

"Yes, we know your ridiculous moto." Peggy interrupted. "I assure you though, that eventually, you will run out of heads and then the heart won't be so hard to cut out."

"All you will bring yourself is failure." He spat.

Clint snorted. "Big words for a man who is about to spend the rest of his life in a cell."

"If this isn't where he was kept, where is?"

"Russia. They had better resources. Here is where we experimented, where we found new ways to improve the human race. And you are ruining it!"

"Is that all Nazi's want?" Sam asked. "Weren't the Concentration Camps used for experiments too?"

"A perfect race and a world run by fear." Peggy answered. "Hydra is so sure that the world's population would give up its freedom, its control, to never have to know fear. What they don't understand is that fear is really all anyone would know. It may not be from aliens or monsters, but Hydra." She glared around the space. "And Hydra is worse than any monster that might come from the sky."

"We aim to make this planet perfect, to have a race of human beings that are in perfect condition, and that follow perfectly. It is not a dream, it is an eventual reality."

"How many drugs do these guys take?" Sam wondered and then grinned down at the groggily waking up agent. "Good morning sleeping beauty, have a nice nap?"

"Wha?" the man asked blankly as he looked around.

"Don't antagonize the prisoners." Natasha stated in an amused tone and then asked firmly. "Do you know where in Russia?"

"No, we know nothing except our work. It is what we do, all we do."

"I don't think they leave this building Nat." Clint observed. "Pretty sure they live here."

"If you don't know anything else you aren't useful anymore. Go over there with your incompetent guards, all of you." She pointed to the slowly awakening group behind the other three. The youngest two moved to obey immediately, but it took an angry look from the Russian woman for the older ones to follow.

"Are you done with the computers already?" Peggy asked her as she began to very quickly skim the remaining files.

"Yes. They just contained notes and old downloaded files. Just about nothing really."

"It wasn't nothing." The only scientist who had yet to speak grumbled. "It was the beginning of a break through!"

"Hmm. Too bad it no longer exists." She stated bluntly.

"Are you only keeping things that reference James?" Her question was met with a nod.

"Absolutely. It's fairly obvious nothing in this lab could help anyone. We probably won't be gaining any critical information until we hit a main hub. Most of these science labs will just have files on related research."

"So were going to what, burn all that?" Clint asked pointing to the large pile of papers in front of her. "How many files on Barnes did you find so far?"

"I have ten that have a reference. I don't know what they will do for Steve other than torment him." She shot them a small sad look. "They're all about what was done to him, unlike the other file, which was just a brief overview of things he had done."

"Are you sure he should have them?" Sam wondered, the therapist concern evident in his voice.

"I don't imagine he would be very happy if we kept it from him." Peggy stated.

"It will not matter. I have told you, the Winter Soldier is lost to you."

"Not really." Sam informed him. "He saved Steve's life and has spent the last nine months going around the State's east coast and destroying your bases." He gave the group of angry, worried, and even embarrassed agents a pointed look. "Be glad it was us that came here. Barnes just killed everyone at the other ones."

"How is that possible?" he muttered to himself. The airman ignored him though and turned his eyes to Natasha. "So do you have everything we should take?"

"Yes. Everything else here is pointless."

"So should we just toss a match and call it good?" Clint asked. "Better question actually, what do we do with these guys?" He waved his bow over their heads. "We can't exactly fit fifty additional people on our plane."

"I have that taken care of." Steve said as he reentered the room. "I had Tony get a hold of Rhodey; he'll be here with an Air Force guard in a few hours."

"He was able to do so without alerting the obnoxious General guy?"

Sam nodded at the other man for Steve. "Colonel Rhodes has his own men that he is in charge of. Perks of being an officer."

"So we wait?" Peggy asked her eyes filled with concern as she watched Steve maneuver around the startled Hydra men.

"Yes." He made his way to Natasha's side and took the stack of files from her hands. "We're in for a long boring wait standing here. Unless you guys just want to ICE them?"

He asked the last part with a raised eyebrow to the other three. Peggy shrugged, indifferent to the choice, but the two men shook their heads adamantly.

"What's the fun in that Cap?" Clint asked and then grinned down to the captured men. "If they're knocked out, we can't gloat about the fact that five people totally kicked their asses!"

Steve gave a small laugh, but she could see that the humor wasn't felt. With Natasha by the other's sides, she moved away from them to stand beside Steve. She reached out and placed a gentle hand on his crossed arms.

"Steve? Are you okay?"

He sighed and his shoulders sagged minutely. His eyes met hers and she frowned at how hollow they looked. "No Peggy, I don't think I am." He bent slightly to rest his forehead against hers and said quietly. "I will talk to you later, okay?"

She nodded and lifted a hand to momentarily cup his cheek. "I'll hold you to that Captain."

"I'd hope so." He echoed quietly giving her a sad smile and gentle squeeze to her hand. "As soon as all this is taken care off."

She nodded and backed away before squaring her shoulders and returning to a professional stance. "The files? How should we burn them?"

"Tony gave me a list of chemicals that we can use in small amounts for a controlled burn. Would you like to assist me in finding them?"

"It would be my pleasure."


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Hi everyone! This chapter has sad Steve and mentions of typical Winter Soldier torture but nothing detailed on that. Hope you all like!

A strong gust of wind wafted Peggy's hair around her face and she ducked her head to avoid dirt from below being blown into her eyes. She pulled her legs up and backed away from the open door edge of the plane. It was the perfect vantage point to watch Steve and Sam as they talked to Rhodey out on a further away field.

The three soldiers where only barely visible as they stood in a small circle with a couple dozen men guiding the Hydra prisoners into planes, but she could still recognize the firm stance of the Captain and could see the respect in those around him. Despite the fact that he was a Colonel, the other man was aptly listening to whatever it was Steve was saying.

"What do you think he's telling Rhodey?" Clint asked from behind her shoulder. "Do you think he believes that just Sam and Steve could have brought down all those guys on their own?"

"Seems like he's making him." Natasha remarked.

"He's good at that, making superior officers listen." Peggy stated. "Where are we going after this?"

"Right after? No clue." He shrugged. "But I assume Eastern Russia? If this place had a brother lab, it's probably a good idea to make sure it doesn't do anything crazy."

"There were what, six bases in Far Eastern Russia?" She twisted to look up at the other two. "We're just going to make a stop at all of them?"

"Probably." Natasha nodded. "As good as any place to start."

She turned back around and watched their other two teammates as they moved around, appearing to be saying goodbyes to the Airmen. They shook hands with Rhodes and stepped back, staying in their position until the Air force planes were airborne.

"That didn't take too long." Clint remarked. "Can't wait for you to actually meet Rhodey. He's pretty bad ass, and his War Machine suit is far cooler then Tony's Ironman."

"Don't let him hear you say that." Peggy stated quietly as she continued to watch Steve and Sam's figures as they approached. "He'll probably pout."

The man behind her laughed. "Already have him pegged."

"It's a Stark thing." She grinned faintly and then pushed herself up. "We should move they'll be up momentarily."

The three of them migrated to the main cabin and minutes later the sound of Sam landing in the open doorway greeted them, followed by Steve pulling himself up their rope.

"That went well." The blonde informed them as he tossed himself onto one of the chairs. "Rhodey was impressed and extremely grateful. After Hydra attacked the UN not too long ago, the military has been desperate for any lead into them."

"What did you tell him?" Peggy questioned taking the spot beside him.

"That a mission of ours brought us to them; we restrained them, and immediately called him." He stated simply.

"Oh don't forget the best part man!" Sam exclaimed as he shrugged himself out of the Falcon suit. "Your story telling sucks."

Steve sighed and sheepishly said. "I may or may not have told him that they were prisoners, not assets, and that if I caught any wind that they were being used for their research or anything else really, I would be sure to express my concern to not only high authorities, but the American people. " He shrugged with a faint blush. "I told him that doing so is why Hydra exists now in the first place, and our goal is to cauterize it not give it new growth."

"Yeah that's just what we need, Hydra in the American government." Clint said with a shudder.

"Right!" Sam said, sitting beside the archer. "Thank god for the amount of weight Captain America carries." He winked at said man who grinned back.

"Yeah I may have taken advantage of that."

"It's beneficial." Peggy assured him, reaching over and sliding her hand in his and squeezed. "Where to now Captain?"

"Rhodey got us clearance into the closest airport. We're going to head to a hotel and regroup, maybe sleep for ten hours and figure it out then." He replied.

"Oh thank fuck!" Clint groaned lifting his head off Natasha's shoulder. "Standing almost stock still for hours is exhausting!" He stood and stretched. "Ten more minutes in the air and then hours of passed out sleep. Heaven on earth I'm telling you!"

"Onwards and upwards Cap?" He then asked giving a wide smile to them.

"Soon as you're ready." He nodded to him and looked around to the others. "Are we set?"

"We are." Peggy answered.

"Civilization and bed here we come!"

No matter how hard she tried, the extremely soft bed she was laying on could not get Peggy to sleep. She rolled onto her back again and groaned, bringing her hands up to rub her eyes. Sleep was eluding her no matter what, and the only thing she really wanted to do was speak to Steve.

Giving up on rest, she tossed the comforter off of her body and stood. She grabbed her robe and shrugged it onto her frame, covering the comfortable sleep gown she wore. After making sure her key was secure in the pocket, she left the room and made her way to Steve's door beside hers.

The sounds of a chair moving and footsteps resounded after her brief knock and a second later the door opened to reveal a sweatpants and tank top clad Steve. His sad expression softened when he saw her and he smiled slightly.

"Hi Peg. I was hoping you'd come over."

"You promised to talk." She reminded him gently.

"Of course. Oh, come in! Sorry." He stepped aside and she smiled and walked around him, her eyes immediately being pulled to the little table where files were strewn across.

"Steve are you reading these?" She asked, her voice almost appalled as she picked up the closest one and skimmed through it, dropping the papers almost immediately at the words she took in. "Oh my darling, why?" She walked back to him and grasped his arm, guiding the soldier to sit on the bed. "Talk to me Steve."

He took a deep breath and stared down at his hands in his lap. "When I rescued Bucky and saw what Hydra was doing to him, I was disgusted. When I met Red Skull and heard his plans, I was outraged." He looked up into her eyes. "And every little bit more of Hydra that I learned added to that rage."

She nodded in understanding and motioned for him to continue.

"After Buck fell from that train, I didn't think I could hate them anymore. The thought of anything Hydra related just filled me with white hot fury!" His eyes creased as he glared over her shoulder. "Nothing else I learned would ever surpass the death of my best friend, until I got on that plane and saw those bombs, knew their plan!"

He looked back into her eyes and the anger bled into sadness. "As I was saying goodbye to you, the only other emotion I could feel besides regret, was bitter anger. Anger that I would never be with you, that any life we could have was being stolen and it was all directed at Hydra. It continued to be directed to them when I woke up."

He sighed and looked away again. "They stole everything from me, the two people I loved the most, my life, my time. Everything! And once again, I didn't think it was possible for my disdain to get any bigger. The only consolation I had was that they were gone, that you and our Commandoes finished them when I couldn't."

He glanced over at her and she nodded, reaching out to hold his hand between hers. "It's okay Steve. Don't hold anything back, just tell me."

He nodded. "Okay." A deep sigh followed and then he continued speaking. "Except one day I come home, the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D gets shot in my apartment and my entire life changes." He released her hand and stood to pace a small path before her. "In less than forty-eight hours I find out that not only has Hydra been here all along, that despite our best efforts they survived, but my best friend, a man who is like my brother, has been in their control for seventy years!"

He halted in front of her and gestured with his whole arm to the table behind him. "These files, they go into every painful experience they put onto him! Every mind wipe, every injection, every little bit of torture he was forced to endure. It's barbaric what they've done to him, what he has had to suffer through.

"But nothing, nothing, compares to the crushing feeling I had when I read that file. To them, DNA received from subject No. 1-Steve Rogers, it just means the first successful super soldiers DNA was used but to me, to me it's so much more! That poor boy was my child Peggy! My son!" His angry voice cracked and he had to bite back a sob. "Mine, a little piece of me, and those men," he spat the word in disgust, "merely saw him as a failure."

He looked into her eyes, his blue ones shinny with tears. "They just killed my child Pegs, because he wasn't perfect. Because he was like me." He blinked and the liquid slid down his cheeks. "I've never felt so useless, so bitter, and so angry."

"Oh Steve." She breathed out before launching herself to her feet and flinging her arms around his neck, tears falling from her own eyes. "Oh my darling there was nothing you could have done. They were monsters Steve."

"I almost killed him." He said into her hair. "I was so livid." He hugged her tightly to him. "And that scares me. Every time I see more of Hydra's destruction it feels more and more personal. Like everything they do is just to hurt me. And then I feel so guilty, because they've done so much more."

"Do not feel guilty." She pulled away enough to look at him. "It is personal Steve. Yes, they have done other horrific things against other peoples, but you, you're their main enemy."

"I feel like it's a personal vendetta. My anger and hatred is fueled more every time I see a new thing they have done to someone I care about." He frowned sadly. "Or could have cared about. That's what scares me Peg. That I'm doing this on a personal mission and that it is all it's ever been."

"You think you are being selfish." She stated simply.

He nodded and she shook her head. "No Steve, you aren't. It's personal because they have made it personal. Tell me, if the Winter Soldier was just another man they had abducted and tortured, would you still want to rescue him?"

"Of course but it-"

"And if that child had been born with someone else's genetics, would you still feel so outraged?"

"Yes but-"

"No buts Steven! You are a great man who has a huge heart. Even if Hydra had never done a thing to you or those you loved, you would still be out here fighting them, because that's what you do." She reached up and cupped his face. "You fight the bullies Steve, you protect those who cannot protect themselves, and you always will." She stroked her thumb across his cheek and smiled a watery smile. "They are the ones who target you, because you scare them."

She lifted the other hand and placed it over his heart. "You are so angry because they have hurt you here, but that is not why you fight. You fight for everyone else, and in no way can you be called selfish, do you understand?"

He nodded and leaned into her hand. "I would be lost without you Peggy. I was lost without you."

"I'm sure that's true." She said with a small smile. "You must be exhausted Steve. You need sleep."

He gave a faint chuckle and kissed her palm. "Stay here? Just to sleep? I need to know I have you by me."

"Of course." She stepped away and shucked the robe and then pulled him with her to lie on the bed. She reached over and shut of the lamp before resting her head on his chest. "Goodnight my Captain." She whispered into the dark.

He pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of her head and she felt him smile against her skin. "Goodnight my love. Thank you for being here for me, for listening."

"Always Steve. You won't have to deal with anything alone. The whole world is no longer just on your shoulders because I am here to be your support."

"You have always been my support." He replied quietly and she smiled faintly, before slowly drifting to sleep.

AN: Making Steve cry made me sad, so I had to make myself feel better and less Hydra like by writing an alternate version where the baby is alive when they get there. I just wrote it to feel better, but if anyone would want to read it just let me know and I can post it! Thanks guys! Your support for this story is like thousands of Christmases all at once!


	16. Authors Note

AN: Hi guys! Sorry this isnt a chapter yet, i just wanted to let you all know that I posted up the other story! Its called The Chance for a Family. I'll have chapter 16 of this up soon!


	17. Chapter 16

Peggy groaned groggily at the loud knocking coming from the doorway and then burrowed her face in the warm fabric of Steve's shirt and tightened her grip on his waist. She felt him chuckle under her and a moment later he was gently moving her arm to slide out of bed.

"Tell whoever it is to bugger off." She murmured and he laughed again and bent to kiss her forehead.

"Unfortunately we should probably get moving. We've been dead to the world for quite a while."

"That is entirely your fault Captain." She informed him, rolling onto her back and sitting up. "You are far more comfortable than any mattress."

"I could tell little octopus." He teased as he moved to the door.

"You will not be calling me that!" She ordered with a little laugh and then stood and quickly put on her robe to follow him to the door. She reached his side just as he opened it and blushed faintly at the surprised and then sly look Sam gave them.

"Well hello. I guess that answers our question as to why Peggy wasn't answering." He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Fun night Cap?"

He nodded and sarcastically replied, "So much, Peg and I had such a wild night."

"You did sleep till noon." He remarked pointedly.

"And fell asleep at two." He retorted and then groaned when he realized how that came off.

"Ooh long night indeed!" Sam winked and nudged Steve in the ribs with his elbow.

Peggy laughed and shook her head. "Unfortunately not that type Sam. Steve just needed my support." She leaned up and kissed the soldier's cheek and smiled at the other man before moving around the two of them to head to her room to change. Sam's shocked whisper of 'Unfortunately!' caused her to giggle and duck into the room faster to avoid them noticing.

She quickly shed her night clothes and donned a pair of jeans and comfortable long sleeved shirt. Foregoing her hair for the moment she moved around the room to gather and pack up the few things she had removed from her bag the night before.

As she was placing her folded night things in the bag her attention was pulled to the one folder she hadn't given to Steve the night before; the one that referred to A Biological Asset and had Howard's signature.

After pulling it from the bag she sat on the unused bed and flipped it open, accidentally doing so to the end of the files. She made to turn to the front but stopped instantly when her eyes caught the familiar scrawl of her own signature.

She froze and stared blankly at the letters forming her name and absent mindedly ran her hand from the top of the page downwards to stroke the ink in disbelief. She stopped the movement, however, when her fingers caught faded impressions of letters on the top of the page.

She brought the page closer to her face and squinted at the top and then instantly jumped to her feet and began searching her bag for a pencil. It was the remainder of something that had been written on a page above this one and she was determined to find out what it once said.

Finally finding a pencil she grabbed the file and walked over to the table. Once there she tilted the pencil and shaded over the indentations and frowned at the incomplete message they left.

P ggy-

Zola appaced e on ths y pnn t apprs to b a crtcal avatage. Wat them t ble t avace in . It seems t a hclc poud, y k w hw dagerus tse ca be! S I' e rqued a dble athorzation. y ud plse gn t? tly prated dll!

-Hard

She glared at the words, Howard's handwriting apparent but only a few words legible. She could make out: Zola approached, on this, appears to be a critical advantage. As well as; what, she wasn't certain there, them, and then something like advance. Then she could see; seems and dangerous followed by authorization.

The words she could make out left a huge pit of worry inside her stomach. What had Howard said that had convinced her other self to sign, what was written out to appear to be anything from biological to chemical warfare? Could they have actually known what it was? That they were approving advancements to torture of an actual person?

She flipped back to the explanation and reread how Zola had phrased it. 'In possession of the beginnings of an advanced form of weapon, an Asset, started during the war. However, it is proving volatile and in need of improvement so as to not cause negative reactions. Requesting further testing and recalibration to improve response.'

He avoided any specifics and weaseled around the true nature his so called Asset. When Howard said approached had he meant physically spoke to? What had the scientist said to him to convince him to sign it? Obviously he was at least a little worried; he had after all requested a second authorization.

The door behind her clicked open and she jumped in surprise, slamming the file shut and spinning around to see Natasha entering, the spare key to the room in her hand.

"Are you alright?" She asked with a questioning raise of her eye brow.

"Perfectly!" She said, her voice coming out higher then she intended and the spy noticed, giving her a skeptical look.

"If you say so. Are you almost set? We're meeting downstairs for lunch and to plan our next steps."

"Yeah I'll be out in a moment. I just need to finish gathering my things and do something about this atrocity." She replied ruffling her hair for emphasis.

Natasha nodded slowly and backed out of the room the skeptical expression not leaving her face as she left. The second the door was shut Peggy let out a little sigh and glanced back down at the file.

If the two of them had known more then what the file stated there was only one way to find out. She went back to the bed and retrieved the phone Tony had given her the first day and she was yet to use.

She unlocked the screen and stared at it for a moment before clicking on the button that read phone and then to contacts. Tony's name wasn't hard to find and after figuring out how to make it call she brought it up to her ear and waited while it rang.

"Well hello my favortist time traveler!" Tony's voice came through after only a moment. "How's the snake hunt going for you?"

"I'm the only time traveler you know Tony." She pointed out with a tiny laugh.

"Eh, semantics. So what can I do for you?"

She sighed and sat down. "I need a favor. Could you look through all of Howard's files, as well as any others you might have for something specific?"

"Sure can." She heard shuffling and a muffled curse followed by a lecture to one of his bots before he continued. "What specifically?"

"A S.H.I.E.L.D. file #22189021, titled Biological Asset. Maybe even the dates around it? It was sent in on March 5, 1952, approved twice, once on the 18th again on the 20th and then filed on the 27th all of the same month. "

"So that specific month and file. What exactly am I looking for here? A missing file, additional information?"

She took a deep breath and slowly blew it out. "I just need you to verify whether or not Howard and the other me knowingly okayed the torture and brainwashing of the Winter Soldier."


	18. Chapter 17

AN: Sorry took so long to update! I had to rewrite it a few times until i liked how it sounded. Hope you enjoy!

After listening to Tony's freak out and eventually managing to get him off the phone, she quickly tied her hair back, gathered the rest of her possessions and hurried down to the hotel's restaurant. She found the other four instantly and moved towards them and then sat beside Steve.

"You okay?" he asked with a hint of concern.

She just nodded with a tiny smile. "Fine of course!"

"Give up on the hair?" Natasha asked her expression unreadable and almost made her uncomfortable.

"Completely. I think I need to purchase a curling iron." She stated and then took in the surroundings quickly. "Did you guys order already?"

"We're just going to do the buffet." Sam answered. "That work?"

"Fine by me."

She followed the others, sticking close to Steve's side and avoiding being alone by Natasha at all costs. Peggy knew that the other woman was aware that she was hiding something; she kept giving her the same unreadable expression. Peggy felt awful keeping what she had found from the others, especially Steve, but she needed to be sure of the facts before voicing anything.

She continued to be lost in her thoughts, mechanically eating the food she had chosen, until a gentle hand touched her arm. Looking up she met Steve's concerned gaze and tried to smile reassuringly at him.

"Really Steve, I promise everything is fine."

He frowned but then nodded his head. "You sure? Sam didn't bother you with his assumptions earlier did he?"

"Hey!"

She smiled over at the airman and shook her head. "Not at all darling. I was just thinking about what we could do next."

"Darling, that's so cute!" Clint giggled and the covered a gasp when Natasha elbowed him. "I mean, totally masculine nickname. Totally envious I swear."

Steve just rolled his eyes. "I happen to like it." He then turned back to Peggy. "Did you have anything in mind exactly?"

"I was just trying to remember where all the bases were located exactly. We need to try and decide which one is most likely the biomechanics lab."

He nodded in agreement and then bent down and rummaged in his bag at his feet. A moment later he came back up with a sketchbook and pencil. He pushed his plate away to make room and then began to sketch out the eastern cost of Russia. After that was done he shaded in six dots and pushed it to the middle of the table so the others could see it.

"It's really unfair you got a photographic memory on top of all that muscley perfection." Clint grumbled as he bent over his food to look at the marks. "What do you think Nat? Where is it probably at?"

She bent forward herself and tapped the southernmost dot. "This couldn't possibly be it. It seems to be right inside of Vladivostok. There is no way even Hydra could hide something big enough to be a major lab. Its water on either side and only a slim section of land that could possibly house something that size, you saw the genetics lab."

"Are you sure Nat? They had that base in DC and it wasn't exactly small." Sam pointed out.

"DC is a major metropolitan city, with millions of people. Vladivostok is a smaller port city with not even six hundred thousand people. It also is so close to the borders for China and North Korea. They would be foolish to put a major militia centric base there."

"So we skip that one then?" Clint asked and Steve shook his head.

"Not necessarily."

"You heard Nat Cap. The lab we want probably isn't there." The archer spoke up giving him a confused look.

"I did hear her. But we aren't out here to just take down what could be linked to Bucky, or what is deemed as major headquarters. We're here to take out all of Hydra, to leave them scrambling and hopeless." He tapped the dot they were discussing. "There is still something here, and with what she said, whatever it is, is in a dangerous spot."

"Shouldn't we take out the bigger part first though?" Clint asked. "Take out the stronger force and have less of a resistance when we get to the small places."

"That's not always the case though." Peggy spoke up. "The lab in Azzano was so isolated that it is probably going to take a while for them to notice that it is lost. We don't know how big this other lab could be, and we don't know what sort of attention bringing it down will get."

"We also don't know where that specific one is." Steve continued. "Can you cross any of these other ones off?" He directed the last part to the Russian, who pulled the sketchbook closer to her.

"I can't for certain." She said and set the paper back down where the others could see. "This one here," she touched the next dot above the one ins Vladivostok, "Without knowing the exact coordinates; I can't tell if it is on the mainland or the island. The way it looks, it could potentially be both."

She moved her finger left and up, to the only dot not on the ocean. "This is a potential, it's placed in between three cities, but isn't close enough to be in any of them." She traced upwards again and touched both the one in the peninsula and the one above it. "Neither of these are in a populated area and the top one isn't north enough to be in Anadyr. "

"So really, all of them could be?" Sam asked.

"Yes." She stated with a confirming nod and frustrated glare at the paper.

"That's what is worrying." Steve stated. "They are all so close to each other, and if we attack the wrong one and word gets out, the others could have time to either run or prepare themselves."

"I agree." Peggy said. "We were so successful at Azzano because it was such an element of surprise they didn't know how to react."

"And we will lose that surprise if wherever we go gets word out that it happened." Clint concluded with a frown. "Well shit. Five potentials and one no to the lab and no clue what to expect at the others. Any ideas?"

"So they probably don't have a huge amount of firepower in the southern one, what else could they have?" Sam asked. "Does Hydra do anything other than terrifying science experiments and military training?"

"We have these locations because of Skye's computer virus, right?" Peggy stated. "What would have a computer in it?"

"Anything." The two spies said together.

Steve sent her a nod and frustrated look. "Unfortunately, almost anyone has access to a computer now. It could be anything from an office building, to a small studio apartment. There is no shortage of computer technology in this century."

She gave an understanding look and sighed. "So we really could be looking at absolutely anything?"

"Completely." Sam said. "We're going in blind no matter what direction we take."

"What about satellite images?" Clint suggested suddenly, an intrigued expression crossing his face.

"We can try, but Hydra probably has a way of eliminating those." Natasha pointed out in a disappointed tone.

"Satellite images? Like from space?" Peggy asked, directing large eyes to the other woman.

"You haven't covered the space race yet hmm?" She said and then laughed a little as Peggy's confused look increased. "Don't worry about specifics, but in the late 50's and 60's it was all about who could reach space first and now there are more than a thousand artificial satellites in orbit, all taking in data, including images. A lot of those are available to the public, but the likely hood of Hydra keeping their bases pictures anywhere is slim."

"That is absolutely incredible." Peggy breathed out, glancing over at Steve who nodded and said,

"They have even sent men to the moon."

"What!"

The other three laughed at her astonished expression while he nodded with a wide grin. "Exactly my response too."

"Wow I keep forgetting that we just need to take a day off and teach you so much shit." Clint remarked laughter still in his voice. "How the hell do you fill someone in on seventy years of history?"

"You really don't. I'm still catching up." The captain gave her a smile and then shrugged. "It's like learning about thousands of lifetimes, and unfortunately we don't have time to just study."

"It's okay Steve." She smiled back. "You should know I am a fast learner."

"I do for sure."

"Yeah you're doing remarkably well." Sam noted.

"Thank you guys. So despite Clint's incredible idea, it probably won't work huh?" She said, bringing the conversation back on topic.

"Unless it is in their data bases." Natasha replied. "If they have stolen the images then they probably have them saved somewhere. It's just a guess, but given the agent's reactions at Azzano, preservation of data is their thing."

"We just need to get into one of their systems and look then." Steve glanced between all four of them. "So do you think we should chance Vladivostok to get to the computer there?"

"I think it's worth looking into too." Sam agreed. "We can go and check out what's there. If we are right in assuming it's a lightly manned home or office it shouldn't be hard to get inside."

"Wouldn't that look strange though? A group of foreigner's wandering around a house or office district?" Peggy wondered. "I can't imagine the world has changed that much for us to go unnoticed."

"Well tourism has boomed, but I don't think this is a tourist center?" At Natasha's nod, Sam continued speaking. "In any case, it's not really needed. We do have a Russian with us."

She raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes at him. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Well if you and Clint went in as a married couple, and you wanted to move to your homeland and show your American husband your country, it would make sense to be in a work or living section of town."

"That's really brilliant!" Steve said with a wide smile. "Natasha can blend in perfectly, and Clint speaks some Russian right?"

"Dirty stuff." He replied with a sly smirk.

They laughed and Natasha rolled her eyes with a grin. "I think it's a really good idea. We can go rent a car while you wait in the plane."

"Wait and just sit there the whole time?" Sam asked frowning. "That's less brilliant."

"No of course not." Natasha said a brief contemplative look on her face before she said, "I'll steal a set of keys and get them to Peggy. She can take that car and then we'll meet up with her, disable the GPS and tracking system so she can go get the two of you while we go to the base's coordinates."

"That works well." Steve agreed grinning. "Let the spies do the sneaky work."

"You're a little big to be sneaky darling." Peggy told him, patting his arm in consolidation.

"Unless he dresses like a ridiculous hipster." Natasha interjected, receiving a perplexed look from the other woman.

"Don't ask Peg." Steve murmured. "Not a pretty picture."

"I'll take your word for it." She replied and then glanced to the drawing, pulling it close to her. "So to Vladivostok for more intel?"

"To Vladivostok." Steve agreed with a hopeful expression. "Let's just pray this won't backfire on us."


	19. Chapter 18

A large bag was dropped down on the plane seat beside Peggy and she jolted slightly then glanced up to see Natasha standing before her. The woman just raised an eyebrow before bending and unzipping the black duffle bag.

"Tony is probably a seer." She stated bluntly as the others watched her pull out a bunch of equipment and then a bag of what appeared to be ID's. "He filled this plane's cargo hold with pretty much anything we could need. I had to dig through about a dozen bags to find this thing."

"How did he have time to do that?" Peggy asked in awe. "I was with him for two days before we left."

"He's Tony Stark, he doesn't sleep, he multi tasks and probably had most of this set aside for Steve, Sam and I anyway." She responded and then tossed the bag and whatever was left in it aside.

"So what are those things?" Sam asked peeking over her shoulder at the two screened devices she was laying out on the table.

"Instant translators." She replied, pulling a tiny chip out of both of them and plugging them into her com. She stuck it into her ear and said a string of Russian. Instantly words began to appear on the screens.

'They translate anything that isn't English as soon as the microphone they are attached to picks it up.'

"That's useful!" Sam exclaimed happily. "Man thank god for Tony Stark."

"Never ever let him hear you say that." Steve stated. "You will never live it down."

The airman laughed and gave a serious nod. "Hear you there!"

Peggy smiled and picked up the smaller screen, turning it over in her hands to study. "It looks almost just like a cell phone."

"That was the thought. The smaller one is for you to take with you. That way even from the spot you'll be sitting you'll be able to read what I am saying, just in case something happens."

"Perfect. And the ID's?"

She poured them out, nearly twenty-five of them. "Tony gave us a lot of different identities." She explained, handing an American passport and Massachusetts ID to her. It was an image of herself, but with a short blonde bob for hair and blue eyes. She raised an eyebrow at the Boston address and name on them both.

"Bertha Queens? Seriously?" She asked in amusement. "Also, how am I supposed to look like that?"

Natasha pointed at another bag she had brought up. "Wigs and makeup. Clint will help you; he used to be a make-up artist."

"So those were yours?" Sam asked with a huge amused smile.

"Damn straight!" He said elbowing him in the ribs. "When you're a spy, you've gotta have more than just a weapons arsenal!'

The airman sighed and shook his head. "Man I am so not cut out for this."

"Me either." Steve said, frowning at one of the IDs for him. "Did he really have to choose something so ridiculous?" He asked, flipping the ID over to show them a picture of him with super short spikey black hair and a strange line of facial hair on his chin.

"Dude he gave you a soul patch!" Sam exclaimed and then laughed outrageously. "Holy shit that's the best thing ever."

"God you look like a douche!" Clint added laughing with him.

Steve glowered and Peggy tried not to giggle as well, but couldn't hold it back and laughed even harder at the captain's hurt puppy look.

"I much prefer your real looks." She assured him. "And at least your name isn't Bertha Queens. "

"No, Tony decided that Bartholomew DeGant was perfect to go with this ridiculous look." He remarked, tossing the papers onto the table and glaring down at them.

Clint and Sam's laughter increased tenfold and they collapsed onto each other as they basically broke down. Peggy covered her mouth to stifle her own laughter and reached out to grab one of Clint's flicking it open to the first page.

"Perhaps you should take a look at yours Clint." She stated flashing him a picture of his face with freckles and a shock of curly ginger hair. "Or should I say Oscar O'sullivan?"

He sobered instantly and glared at the passport. "Stark is an ass."

Sam laughed more and gasped out, "Oh god what's one of mine?"

She dug through the pile and pulled one out of him with a shaved head and huge beard. "Francis Conner."

"Francis!"

She laughed with the others and then turned to Nat. "What ones should they use today?"

She pursed her lips and thought for a moment before replying. "Since you three," she motioned to Steve, Sam and her, "are masquerading as college students, I'm thinking the Bartholomew disguise for Steve and this one," a regular looking Sam named Evan Michaels, "for him."

"Awesome I get to be normal!"

"This just really isn't the mission for a black lumberjack." Natasha voiced with a sad shake of her head. "We'll find somewhere for you to break out the Francis."

Clint sniggered again and reached for the passport Natasha held out to him. "I get to be Richard Clinton. Wow unimaginative Tony."

"Ignore Clint's laughter Sam. His middle name is Francis." Natasha told him grinning.

"Hey! You weren't supposed to tell!"

"Who are you being then Natasha?" Steve asked a frown still on his face as he looked at the passport.

"Oh myself." She responded, holding up a Russian passport with the name Natalia Alianova on it. "It's what I was born as, and for this mission it's perfect."

"Unfair." Steve muttered sulkily.

Natasha just smirked and patted his back. "Sorry. You and Peggy should let Clint doctor you guys up. We landed the plane as close as we could, but Clint, Peggy and I still have a decently long walk ahead of us."

Hours later as she sat on a bench not too far from the car rental place Peggy was really wanting to curse Tony's existence. She blinked slowly again, trying to get rid of the irritation from the contacts, and fidgeted with the translator device to resist doing so.

"Contacts are not my friend." She muttered into the com, looking up to glance around her subtly. "Did my eyes really have to be blue?"

"The glue that's holding this hair on my skin in irritating it." Steve interjected.

"Nothing irritates your skin Steve." Clint remarked before the coms were filled with Russian words streaming from Natasha's voice.

Peggy looked down at the screen in her hand as words began to appear. 'Hello sir, my husband and I just got into town and we need to rent a vehicle.'

A pause followed by, 'Oh no, I'm from further north. We just got married and came back from America, where Ricky is from. He doesn't speak Russian very well,' And then in English she said, "Right baby?"

"Anything you say sweetums!"

"Sweetums!" Sam exclaimed. Peggy had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the absurd nickname as well. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before concentrating on the translator again.

'Yes I am glad to be home. We wanted to look around and see if there are any nice places to live here.'

Another pause. 'Oh no just a small one will do. We haven't really brought anything over yet, just basic necessities. Wanted to find a place to live first.'

"Russian is so hot." Sam remarked and then laughed at the loud obnoxious cough Clint gave. "Chill man! I'm too afraid of her to ever think of making a move."

Peggy smirked and moved her hand to brush the blonde bangs out of her eyes and then set her fingers against her mouth as she peered at the translator like she was thinking as a way to cover the little grin she couldn't stop.

'Both would work well, do you think you could show us each of them? Oh thank you!'

"We're going to go look at the cars real quick okay baby? He wanted us to try one of these, but they're too boring for my tastes. He's going to show me some sportier options, do you want to come or stay here?"

"I'll stay babydoll. Try an choose one that won't completely eat my bank account?"

"No promises." A loud kissing noise followed as she presumably kissed his cheek, and then spoke again in Russian, a translation of what they had said.

"Nice southern accent Clint." Steve complimented once Natasha and the car dealer where out of the building and the translator began to fill with innate chatter about cars.

"Yeah I'm a badass. I'm also very grateful Tony supplied us with a credit card." He remarked and then added. "Oh and good call Wilson. Nat would devour you."

"No shit man! I like my boys way too much to get involved with a woman like Natasha."

"My boys are perfectly fine thank you very much."

"Course man, you've totally got steal ones."

"I think you two have forgotten I am still here." Peggy stated as she shifted, trying to get comfortable on the metal bench. "And as riveting as this conversation is, perhaps we could change the topic?"

"Don't worry Peg, guys have gotta have balls of steal to be with you too. You're just as badass." Clint said in what she assumed was a compliment.

"Thank you." She and Steve said simultaneously and then laughed with the other two.

"Guess that was a compliment for both of you huh?" Clint said chuckling before quickly sobering and switching to his southern twang. "Find the one ya like sweetie?"

"Sure did. I just have to sign some paperwork and give him the payment. Did you want to stay?"

"Nah, all the Russian is a little confusin for me. Think I'll take a little walk; take a look around the area."

"Sounds good." She switched back to Russian to confirm the payment. Moments later Peggy saw Clint walking up to her. He sat beside her and stretched out, dropping a set of keys into her lap.

"Little black car, basic style totally bland. Farthest lot from the building spot number 10. There's signed and completed paperwork in your purse just in case but you shouldn't need it."

She merely hummed in agreement and after a couple minutes looked away from the translator, pocketed it and bent to retrieve the insanely oversized purse and threw it over her shoulder. She walked away from him confidently and once was away from the street ducked into an alley to backtrack to the car lot. It didn't take her long to find the one the key belonged to and was even easier to drive it off the lot.

"That was far simpler than it should have been." She pointed out as she directed the car through the city and in the direction of the plane.

"It's just the one guy working there." Clint responded. "Nat chose us a better car then you."

"I shouldn't be noticed." She pointed out.

"And I'm more comfortable. These are just the facts."

"Why are you such a child?" Natasha stated bluntly.

"You love it."

"How far from the address are you?" Steve asked.

"Not too far. We will be there by the time Peggy reaches you." She replied. "You aren't having any problems finding your way back right?"

"Not at all." Peggy answered. "I'm close to where you said to park the car and then it's just a fifteen minute walk to the plane."

"We could begin to head your way?" Steve offered.

"That's even better. Just leave the landing spot and head pretty much due south towards the city."

"Got it."

It didn't take them too long to meet up, and by the time the two soldiers were climbing into the borrowed car Natasha and Clint had arrived at the base's coordinates.

"So it's far less a base, and more of a house." He announced to them. "Looks like a completely empty, ordinary house."

"My guess is a safe house." Natasha continued for him. "I don't think there is anyone inside, should we go in?"

Steve glanced over at the other two who both nodded. "Yeah, but I don't need to tell you to be careful, right?"

"Course not!" Clint exclaimed. "There's an alleyway not too far away. Park there and walk the little bit of ways up okay Peg?"

"Will do."

"I got the door open." Natasha announced after a moment. "There's a bolted side door, but I'll break it. Come in that, and then you should be able to get in completely unnoticed."

"Were you noticed at all?" Sam asked.

"Possibly. There are a couple houses around here, but we just went through the front door like we belonged."

"I'm going to pull the car into the garage." Clint stated after she finished speaking. "Then we can shove you guys in the back and drive you back to the other car when we're done."

"Good idea." Steve agreed.

Minutes later they were joining the other two at the house and Peggy was very glad to see that it really was just an empty three bedroom plain white house. They walked into the main room after entering and found Natasha leaning over a lap top, staring at a few highlighted keys.

"These are the most touched letters, and I assume it is the password, I just don't know what they make out or how many times the letters could be repeated."

She bent over the other woman's shoulder and took in the letters that were lit up. E-R-T-A-H-C, and then frowned as she tried to think of what those letters would mean to Hydra.

"Teacher." Steve said almost instantly. "It's one of the things they referred to Red Skull as."

Natasha nodded and typed the word into the screen and instantly the computer opened.

"What would you do without the greatest Hydra expert with us?" Clint asked happily from the kitchen where he was poking around. Peggy opened her mouth to answer, but her phone in her pocket started to produce a shrill noise.

She jumped in surprise and pulled it out, lifting it to see what it was doing and then almost sighed in relief when she noticed it was a phone call from Tony.

"Just a second." She said to the others before pulling out her com and answering the call as she stepped into one of the bedrooms.

"Tony, hello."

"Hiya Peggy! I've got what I am pretty certain is good news."

She sighed in relief, her body sagging minutely. "What is it?"

"Well I dug into everything dear old dad had from March of '52 and found totally nothing."

"I thought you said it was good news." She interrupted.

"Chill Miss Britt. I'm not done."

"Sorry." She said a tad sheepishly.

"Nah is cool. So like I said, nothing from the actual month, and I thought that was weird. Dad was a total control freak and would not have been happy if he okayed something and then heard nothing about it. I was right too, because in what he claims was a 'file book' but was so totally a journal he mentions the file by number and that he was pretty peeved that nothing had come from what he was certain was a promising biological weapon they could use if the cold war ever escalated. It was from an entry in June of the same year."

"That's fantastic! So he didn't seem to know exactly what it was?"

"There's even more here Peggy dear! He goes on to say that he confronted Zola about it and the man seemed panicked, gave dad a shit ton of excuses."

"What did Howard say?"

"Uh as far as I can tell he threatened him, said the only reason Zola wasn't in a federal prison for the rest of his miserable life was him and he better start talking. So Zola told him about some sort of biochemistry and mechanics lab in the eastern part of the USSR."

"Wait, eastern? Far eastern?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"We're in far eastern Russia right now looking for that exact same type of lab!"

"Well what a happy coincidence! Its apparently really far north, by some town that starts with an 'A'."

"Anadyr?"

"Mhmm! You aren't there now are you? Because the way Howard talks about this place it seems huge and potentially agent filled."

"No! Further south. We found a Hydra safe house."

"Sounds like a blast."

"Oh absolutely. Howard didn't go to that lab did he?"

"An American just strolling into the USSR in '52? No way! No he just had Zola get him in touch with one of the scientists who gave him some bullshit story about hiding in plain sight so that if war really did break out they'd be able to attack from within. The answer to your initial question though is no. Other Peggy and Howard had no idea about the Winter Soldier in any form."

"Oh thank god." She gave a heavy sigh of relief. "Thank you so much Tony. You not only helped me feel better, but you've helped us out immensely."

"What I'm here for. Oh hey, did you guys use any of the ID's yet?"

She laughed. "Yes Tony and we were very amused."

"Hell yeah you were! I'm hilarious!"

"If you say so. I should go, thank you again though."

"Course. You all stay safe."

"Will do."

She hung up and put the device back into her pocket and then took a deep breath and let it out slowly. That was the best news she could have received.

"What did Tony help you with?"

Natasha's voice from behind her caused her to partially jump as she spun around to face her. She stood in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest and a suspicious eyebrow raised. "Does this have to do with whatever file you hid yesterday?"

Peggy sighed, knowing she hadn't hid anything from her spy teammate, and nodded. "Yes I found this file at Azzano that scared me. It seemed like Howard and the other version of me okayed James's torture and I needed Tony to verify that we didn't for me."

"And did he?"

"Yes. It's okay now. I'd like to explain to the others as well as what else Tony said. He told me where the laboratory is, and if it's still the same as in 1952 we aren't going to like it."


	20. Chapter 19

Peggy's explanation to the three men was met with momentary silence before Steve asked quietly, "Why didn't you just tell me? I hate that you had to think that for even a second, let alone a day."

"I didn't want to say anything, just in case it was true." She replied frowning as his expression became even more upset.

"Why? You should know that no matter what I wouldn't think less of you? I know you Peggy, and you know yourself, Howard too. You're both good people and wouldn't support anything that would harm others maliciously."

She crossed her arms and glared angrily at him. "Oh yes, I know Howard. The man who kept a vial of your blood for his own experimentation, the man who allowed Schmidt's known right hand man deep into our agency and the man who, somehow, grew to be a horrible father. Those all seem like horrible decisions on his part, how was I to know he wouldn't make another?"

"But Peggy," He moved to take a step closer to her and she shook her head, moving back.

"As for myself, I know who I was in 1949, but this is three years later. I don't know what could have occurred in that time frame to possibly change me. Perhaps I could have seen the benefits to human experimentation. I was, after all, a member of Project Rebirth."

"That's different-"

"Why? Because you volunteered? Other me could have thought that the subject there volunteered as well. I just had to be sure."

"And if it turned out she had? Would you have just kept it to yourself? Let it fester in your brain and drive you crazy?" His posture had stiffened, his arms crossed as he returned her glare.

"Quite possibly! I don't need assistance on everything, and as the information would make no difference in the here and now, keeping it to myself wouldn't affect the team."

"Just because you don't need assistance doesn't me you don't deserve it! We're your team, and I'm more than that. We're here for you. I just wish you would have told me last night, or even yesterday morning. We could have talked about it, could have helped ease your mind."

"Oh?" She shifted her stance and raised an eyebrow. "Would you have? Would you have come to me to discuss something that was bothering you?"

"Yes! I already have. If it isn't going to hurt you of course I would."

"Precisely! I thought that the knowledge that the woman you love could possibly have caused years of pain to your best friend would be too painful to you. There's already enough blame on my shoulders with everything Hydra I didn't need to add more!"

"You know I don't blame you in any way! I've told you that. I would have preferred knowing, so that you didn't have to worry alone!"

"So you can make decisions about what could hurt me but I can't in return? Why, because you're big macho Captain America and don't need help?"

"No! Well, yes, but not in the way you're thinking!" He gave her a desperate look and then sighed in exasperation, spreading his arms out. "It's not that I am too macho or whatever other term, it's that I _have_ to. I have to be the one to take the brunt of it, to be the one who is out on the line! It's not because I want to look better, or superior, it's because I need to be the one to protect everyone else!"

Her glare intensified and she spat," Doesn't seem very teammate like on your part Captain! Someday your ridiculous self-sacrificing actions will get you killed!"

His expression went blank and he dropped his arms to his side. "Any other actions I have made have already gotten others killed. I've sacrificed myself before, and if it had the same outcome, I would do it again."

She opened her mouth to retort, a sinking feeling filling the pit of her stomach as she understood the meaning of his words, but was interrupted by Sam speaking up.

"Guys? Uh, should we try and take a look at the lab? See if Hydra has anything on it?" His tone was cautious but it drew their attention. Steve nodded and squared his shoulders before turning to the computer.

"Yes of course. We should focus. Did you find anything yet?"

"Uh, no not quite." Clint said nervously, his eyes moving between the two of them before he turned back to the screen. He clicked back into their databases and began to type. "Now that we know exactly what one it is, it should be a lot easier."

Peggy watched the screen as he maneuvered through the files, actively trying to pretend that the super soldier wasn't placing himself feet away from her and that the past few minutes hadn't happened. It took all her conscious thought not to dwell on his words.

"Well fuck." Sam said bluntly as the image of a large three story building surrounded by a huge fence wrapped in a strange yellow wire appeared. It was time stamped a week ago, and she could clearly make out at least a few dozen guards on the outside alone.

"Yeah you were right Peggy, this doesn't bode well." The archer agreed, zooming in on the image. "And I can't get any clear picture into it."

"Is there a floor plan?" Steve asked.

"Uh just a second." He clicked out of the image and pursued the file. "Aha!" Seconds later a drawn layout of each floor appeared. "Okay so it seems like the whole first floor is computer after computer. Yikes lots of them."

"Will the virus have to be put into each individually?" Peggy asked with a small frown.

"Yes, unfortunately. Each one could hold different information." Natasha answered. "What are the other floors?"

"Various labs." Clint answered. "It isn't labeled what each exactly is, or what is all in them. Just a floor plan. Cabinets are labeled though with 'mechanics', 'chemicals', 'wires' etcetera, etcetera. But that's all the info we'll have."

"Any of it could be volatile then." Steve stated.

"And any amount of people could be in there." Sam added. "Do we have the supplies to do this?"

"No." The blonde shook his head, stepping back from the computer. "And there is nothing we can do about it tonight."

"Should we call Coulson?" Natasha suggested.

"Yes. In the morning. You rented that car until then, correct?" at her nod he continued. "Okay, you and Clint stay here, go through the files for anything else we could use then stay the night. We'll take the other car back and walk to the plane."

"Hey Steve, I think I should take the car and drop you and Peggy at the plane, you guys have some things to talk through." Sam interjected kindly. "I can return it to its spot and then take a nice little stroll back. That work?"

Steve glanced over to her and she gave a sharp little nod and so he nodded to Sam. "Yes that sounds good."

Silence filled the car as they drove to the drop off point. It continued to be silent as Sam waved and drove off and as they started the short walk back. After a couple minutes Steve finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry Peggy. I shouldn't have said that."

"Don't even." She interjected before he could say more. "Don't apologize because you stated how you felt. Just tell me something."

"Anything."

"What you said, that sounded more than honorable self-sacrificing, more than being protective of others. Steve that sounded suicidal."

He was silent for a worryingly long amount of time and finally responded. "A couple weeks ago it probably was."

They reached the plane and she put her hand on his arm, stopping him from scaling the side to get to the tied rope. "Wait. Elaborate on that Steven. I have been with you for a little over a week now and you haven't alluded to anything like that. You just seem so driven."

He turned to face her and shrugged. "Peggy, I've been here for almost three years, and I still don't have a home. Hell, before you got here I didn't have anything."

"That isn't true."

"Please." He said with an imploring look. "If I am going to say any of this I need to just do it."

She nodded and he shifted his stance awkwardly for a moment before looking up and holding her gaze. "Peg, waking up here was, well, awful. I crashed that plane knowing I was going to die, and I was okay with that. You would be safe, get to live a full happy life, and I would get to be with my Ma and Bucky again. Get to meet my dad."

He shrugged and made a small scoffing sound. "Except I didn't die. It was worse. I still lost my life but instead of being with people I love I was completely alone. Throwing my all back into fighting was the only way to cope with it.

"I meant it when I said that I would do what I did with the plane again in a heartbeat. A week ago, yeah it probably would have been just because, in my mind, the only reason I existed was to protect others. To make life safer for them. I personally had nothing to live for."

He gave her a small watery smile. "Of course, now that's not true. I have you back, but I would still make a sacrificing move if I knew it would protect you."

She shook her head and stepped into his space, punching his chest as hard as she could. "You complete imbecile Steven Rogers!"

He stepped back with a wide eyed look and she glared. "Don't even think of it! I could not go through that again! Do you think I just shrugged your death off? Do you think I went back to my life with a happy smile like nothing had changed? Well I didn't! It took an entire year before I could even say goodbye to you!" Her voice broke as she started to cry. "I couldn't say goodbye again."

He stepped back to her and pulled her into his arms, resting his cheek against the top of her head. She lifted her hand and weakly punched him again. "You're the love of my life Steve. Please don't make me go through that again. Don't let me lose you."

"I'm so sorry Peggy." He whispered. "I never thought about how what I did really affected you. I just thought about how someday you would be okay."

"Someday I probably would have been." She agreed. "And I knew I had to let you make your choice, but things are different now. This century would be unbearable without you, so I will do everything in my power to make sure you aren't put in a place where you must make the same choice."

He kissed her hair, and then lifted her head to kiss her forehead, her nose, her damp cheeks and finally her lips, pressing his against hers gently. It only lasted a moment before he lifted his head to look into her eyes. "I love you Peggy, and I promise I will try with every fiber of my being to not cause you pain like that again. I can't promise I won't try and protect you, or that I won't be angry or upset again when you don't let me." He smoothed her hair down and smiled. "But I do promise I will occasionally let you do some of the protecting."

"Occasionally does not cover it." She informed him and then pressed herself to him in a searing kiss, slotting her body closer to his.

He returned the kiss just as passionately, one of his hands wrenching the wig off of her head so her natural brown locks tumbled down her shoulders. He just tossed it onto the grass and she laughed against his lips and then pulled away. "Please get us into that plane so you can remove this ridiculous disguise."

He laughed and lifted her up, causing her to shriek indignantly as he turned her around to cling to his back before using his strength to climb them up the planes side and to the door. He set her down on the landing and then pulled himself up beside her.

She grinned and lifted her hand to his face, ripping the stupid black strip of hair off of his chin. He yelped and lifted his hand to rub the skin before giving her a pouting look.

"That hurt."

"You deserved it." She stated bluntly and proceeded to push the wig off of his head.

He shrugged in agreement and then pulled her to him quickly, plastering her against his chest. She laughed at the sudden movement and then jumped up the small distance to wrap her legs around his waist.

He raised an eyebrow at the movement and she grinned.

He grinned back and then surged upwards to claim her mouth again. She happily ran her tongue over his lips teasingly as he walked them through the cabin to press her against the first bedroom door. She continued the passionate kiss for a few moments more before sliding out of his hold to back into the room and toss herself onto the bed.

He halted in the doorway and smirked impishly down at her. "I really, really do love you." He stated in a voice filled with awe.

She sat up and leaned forward slightly, lifting a hand and crooking a finger towards her. "Come show me then soldier."

His grin widened and he slid the door shut, locked it into place and crawled onto the bed to join her.

AN: I hope everyone liked the chapter! It made me sad to write their fight, but everything cant instantly be perfect for them, unfortunately. :(

On a brighter note! I have the next 5 chapters planned out completely, so expect a lot of updates in the next few days! You are all very lovely! Thank you so much for reading, and for everything else.


	21. Chapter 20

AN: Aos spoilers here! Not too much detail but there are some given.

A gentle hand running through her hair was the first thing Peggy noticed as she woke in the morning. The next thing was the warm press of soft skin against hers followed by the comforting scent of Steve and finally muffled voices beyond the door.

"They're debating about whether or not to wake us." His quiet voice informed her, still rough from sleep. "Natasha is adamant that we should get up, but the other two are afraid of me killing them if they saw you unclothed and Clint doesn't want Natasha to see me naked either. Apparently he is still butt hurt about us kissing while hiding from Hydra last year."

She laughed faintly and shook her head against his shoulder. "Sounds like a fascinating conversation."

"Oh yes, I am so privileged to hear it."

She smiled and then looked up to his face. "Good morning."

"Morning." He smiled back and squeezed her waist. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"I'm not."

He frowned down at her and she lifted a hand to stop him from talking. "It was necessary Steve. I hate that we fought, but sometimes it happens. And what was said needed to be."

"You're right of course." He agreed leaning to kiss her forehead before a lecherous grin spread across his lips. "And I didn't mind what followed."

She rolled her eyes with a grin and lightly smacked his chest. "Don't be lewd." She said, but then looked up at him through her lashes and winked. "Although I did as well."

His grin widened and he squeezed her waist. "I'm glad."

He stretched out then and sat up, pulling her with him. "We should probably get up though, before they decide they aren't afraid of us anymore."

She sighed and nodded her head in agreement, and then stood while he made no move to get up and instead watched her as searched for the undergarments she wore last night and then slipped them onto her body. She noticed him staring and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Oh nothing. I was just watching you unfairly hide your beautiful body from me."

She laughed and picked up his undershirt and jeans, tossing them at his face. "Get dressed as well then. Unless of course you would like me to go out like this?"

He shook his head adamantly and quickly stood, pulling the two things on as she finished with her own clothes. Once they were more or less presentable he unlocked the door and stepped aside so she could exit.

"Well hello there!" Clint called happily as they entered the cabin. "Thought we would never be seeing you two!"

"It's nine in the morning." Steve stated his voiced laced with confusion.

"And you're generally up at like, six." Clint rebutted. "Also, just a tip Cap, make up sex as your first time probably wasn't the best idea, because make up sex is always the best and now everything else will seem less so. Oh yeah! Hope you had protection kiddies, because however adorable it would be, fighting pregnant isn't very safe."

Peggy shared an exasperated look with Steve and then said in an overly sweet voice. "Clint sweetie, if you don't want me to throw you off of this plane you will stop talking right now."

He eyed her for a moment in an attempt to see if she was joking and then nodded. "Gotcha Peg! Too bad Tony isn't here though, he totally had a 'congrats on the sex' cake planned."

"I hate my friends." Steve said in a deadpan tone causing the other two men to snigger.

"No you love us! Also, way to totally just leave my awesome wig on the ground outside! I'm glad I noticed it or else you'd lose that disguise."

"Oh no, whatever would I do without Bertha Queens." Peggy asked in dripping sarcasm.

Natasha smirked at her and then asked, "I take it the two of you are okay now?"

"Completely." Steve replied with a nod. "And I'm sorry we fought in front of you like that."

"You better be!" The archer exclaimed. "We don't like watching mom and dad fight."

"Wait weren't we just kiddies?"

He grinned at her. "You're both! It's what you get for being simultaneously in your twenties and nineties."

"Actually, I would be thirty-one in April." Peggy clarified.

"Really?" Steve asked with a laugh. "That means you're physically older then I am. I'll be twenty-nine in July."

She frowned and quickly calculated how long he was awake and then laughed too. "You are right! Really strange."

"Ah you poor old people, getting your age confused."

Sam rolled his eyes at him but with a smile before turning the conversation serious, "We're going to call the Playground right?"

"It's afternoon there, so now should be a good time." Natasha supplied.

"Just give me a minute to put new clothes on." Steve answered, quickly grapping his bag to do so.

Natasha came over to Peggy's side while he was gone and smiled at her. "I'm really happy for you two. He's been so lonely without you."

Peggy smiled back and then gave her a pondering look and asked quietly, "Did you know he was borderline suicidal?"

The other woman nodded sadly, her eyes reflecting the same emotion. "I feared as much. When he explained that he just quit fighting against Barnes, and then most of his actions trying to hunt the man down. He's been burning himself out."

Peggy frowned worriedly at her words. "Do you think trying to take this base is a good idea then?"

"I think we have no way to stop him, and to an extent he's right. They need stopped, but he needs a break. You do too. It would be much easier for the two of you to figure out who you are together if you weren't fighting a Nazi terrorist group."

Peggy sighed and her shoulders drooped slightly as she gave her a solemn look. "I don't think Steve and I ever will be able to fully stop fighting Hydra. Not while they still exist."

Natasha shrugged with one shoulder. "Maybe even a week is all you need. We should talk about it after this."

"I can at least completely agree to that!"

Steve reentered the cabin then, fully dressed and put together. He smiled at her as he passed and made his way to the communications screen, the two women right behind.

It only took a couple of rings before Phil answered, looking a little banged up and stressed. A small sigh escaped his lips and he gave them all a tiny smile. "Hey guys. How was Azzano?"

"Forget Azzano!" Clint exclaimed. "What happened to your head?"

"I was in the middle of an earthquake, nothing major."

"Nothing major?" Sam asked with a skeptical eyebrow raised. Phil's expression turned down and he nodded somberly.

"What happened?" Steve asked, picking up on the director's mood instantly. He knew what a man who lost a soldier looked like, and that was the expression Phil now had on his face.

He sighed and then launched into the story of what had happened to them in the past few days since they had seen them, from the split up they had to do, Ward's kidnapping of Skye and then everything that had occurred in the alien city. By the time he was finished, all the energy had left his body and he looked completely defeated.

"I'm really sorry Phil." Steve said with a frown of his own. "Trip was a really good man. Have you notified his mom yet?"

"No I was going to head over there tonight. I'm dreading doing so. They were really close."

"Please give her my condolences then? And let her know that if there is anything I can do for her to let me know? Gabe was family, which means that they are too."

"Mine too!" Peggy interjected. "And to the rest of the team."

"From all of us." Clint added. "How's Skye doing?"

"Of course. Thanks guys." He sighed and then shrugged. "I have no idea really. She's stuck in quarantine, badly shaken up and pissed. We're all pissed and it's beginning to cause some tension." He shook his head to clear the thoughts. "Anyway, how'd Azzano go?"

Steve then told their side of the last five days as quickly as he could. He finished with their plans to attack the lab. "We know we have to, but are afraid that we don't have near enough resources for the sheer size of it."

Phil frowned with a contemplative look and then asked, "What if I send May and Bobbie to you with the Quinjet when Bobbie gets back from the mission she's on? It will probably be a couple days until I can get them to eastern Russia, but would it help?"

"Definitely!" Steve exclaimed. "That would be perfect actually."

"Maybe a little extra firepower as well." Natasha added. "Real firepower, not just ICER's. Because of the size of this place there is no way this can be a capture mission and we should be properly supplied."

"I can stock it full." Phil answered her. "Anything you could need will be on there I promise. You guys just have to swear to be careful. I can't lose another person I care about."

"We will." Peggy assured him and then added after a moment of thought, "Do you have an implosion bomb we could have?"

Her four teammates gave her a surprised look and Phil nodded. "I think I can send one along. I know I can get you some regular explosives for sure."

"Causing the building to implode on itself can look more like a foundation problem, or some other sort of malfunction accident, but we can work with an explosion if necessary."

Steve shot her a smugly proud look and then nodded at Phil. "I think I have an idea of what she is going for. Obviously we don't want Russian authorities being made aware of firefights, but our main concern is on Hydra noticing us taking out their bases."

"We might have a jump on that." Phil replied. "I'll fill you all in after its over, as a precaution."

"Is that what Bobbie is working on?" Natasha asked.

"It is. Her and May can tell you about it in a couple days I guess." He glanced down at his watch and frowned. "I need to head out if I am going to go see Mrs. Tripplet. I'll get everything I can for you okay?"

"Alright. Try not to wear yourself out Phil." Steve cautioned kindly.

"You too Steve, all of you. Be careful." He lifted a hand in goodbye and cut the feed.

The atmosphere was somber after he hung up and then Peggy said dejectedly. "Poor Trip! He was such a sweet guy."

"I know!" Sam exclaimed. "He thought I was pretty bad ass."

Clint gave a sad little laugh. "Yeah he was great. We used to hang out a lot at the gym before he got assigned to Garret."

"He died a hero." Steve stated, and then glared at the computer screen. "And I will make sure he stays honored like a hero." He sighed angrily. "It's the very least I could do. I really wanted to get to know him, have him as family like I should have."

They stayed silent for a moment, respecting his memory. Natasha broke it with a fiercely said statement.

"We can't wallow, it's awful that we lost such a good man, but we have plans to make and a lab to storm."

"Nat's right." Steve nodded and spun around in his chair, looking up at Peggy. "What's the plan you've got forming?"


	22. Chapter 21

AN: Sorry wonderful people! I didn't mean to take so long to update, but I just started a new job and life got in the way. :/ Thank you so much for reading and all the amazing reviews and positive response! More will be up soon!

"It's not so much a plan as it is an idea." She stated, sitting in the chair across from him. Natasha sat beside her and Sam beside Steve. Clint stayed leaning over the two soldier's shoulders and all four of their attentions were locked onto her.

"There's no chance we can be as thorough this time right?"

"Not at all!" Clint answered, pushing himself to his feet and hurrying to grab a rolled up paper bundle. He spread it out before them, revealing a printed copy of the floor plans. "This place is almost three times as big, and filled with so much more. I don't think mad scientist guy realized that it was more than just a biomechanics lab."

"Or he did and decided sending us to our death was a good plan." Sam remarked cynically.

"Well yeah, there's that." He shrugged. "But anyway, the small amount of stuff that is labeled makes it very clear that this place has many functions."

He pushed the ground floor plan forward so it was in the center of the table. "This looks like nothing but a data bank."

"So all of this is computer?" Steve asked, running a finger over the three lines of squares down the length of the first floor. "Computers that all could potentially have completely separate files and need to be cleaned individually?"

"Precisely. So no Peggy dear, we really, really cant."

"Especially because this place will probably be teaming with people." She agreed. "That's why I was thinking we could just blow it up to destroy physical files we can't erase."

"Would it really work as a forensic counter measure though?" Sam asked. "I mean, some of these guys are obviously going to be shot."

"We could always just dispose of those bodies." Natasha stated.

"What, you mean just burn them up or bury them away from the base?" Steve asked and then shook his head. "No, not even Hydra agents loved ones deserve the pain of not knowing. We can't do that."

"It will be obvious what went on there then." She reminded him.

He just shrugged. "Then let it. They follow despicable ideals and do awful things, but they're still humans as well. Hopefully they have it secluded enough that no official authorities will find it."

"Alright." She nodded in assent.

"So we implode it?" Sam asked.

"I was thinking that might work." Peggy said, pulling the second and third floor plans on top and setting them side by side. "These are both labs right?"

"I think?" He tapped a double walled section of the second floor. "This seems like a containment facility." He glanced over at Steve before adding. "It's probably where Barnes was kept, and if it is that means a lot of this," he moved his finger in a circle to encompass a large section of the floor, "Is stuff used for experimentation and torture on him"

"The stuff Howard unknowingly approved." Peggy concluded. "And the rest of it?"

"Who knows? Could really be anything."

"But no matter what most of it is, falling inwards on itself is likely to destroy it correct?"

"It should." Natasha answered. "But it could also cause an even bigger reaction. We don't know what chemicals there are and how they would react to being blown up."

"Probably not well" Sam remarked.

"Should we ask Bruce? He's a chemist right?"

"No we can't contact them, we're still unsure of the government's relationship with S.H.I.E.L.D and don't want them jumping on Bruce about it." Steve stated. "We just have to go in blind."

"Don't we always?" Clint asked with a smirk. "S.H.I.E.L.D specialty I swear."

"Steve do you think it is worth the risk?" Peggy asked. "We will have the Quinjet so it would be an easier escape."

"I think imploding it is the best bet. The reactions would be less disastrous than an all-out explosion."

"Hopefully Phil has something that will work then." Clint said. "Because all this stuff being lost would be a huge blow to Hydra."

"Hopefully a stalling blow." Steve remarked. "If it halts advancements it'll be a huge win."

"We will need to set the detonators here." Natasha stated, tapping various spots on the ground floor. "So we will need at least two people on the ground floor, one for the computers the other for the bomb."

"The virus just needs to be inserted right?" Peggy asked. "Nothing fancy needs done?"

"Right." She nodded. "Just stick it into the drive and it instantly works itself. Takes about ten seconds.

"So about fifteen minutes to get all of these, plus the time it takes to move between each of them." Steve said with a frown. "It would be better if we had at least three people. Someone needs to cover the other two. Realistically, all five of us should be down there."

"Do you think we could convince May and Bobbie to stay with us?" Peggy asked.

Clint snorted and shook his head. "No way. Whatever Phil has them doing seems important, and anyway, adding them in could cause more problems."

He shrugged at the incredulous expressions he received. "We work well together! I don't wanna add potential wild cards in something so important. The Quinjet has guns, and that's an instant bonus. We can take out the outside guards with those babies, drop me on the roof, I'll deal with top floor baddies and Sam can join me after landing you guys at the front door."

"Clint's right." Natasha replied. "There will be less people upstairs, and chances are that most of the armed men will run down stairs anyway. Clint and Sam can handle the others and any computers up top."

Steve nodded in agreement. "Makes sense. That leaves the three of us downstairs. Peggy can set up the detonators and you can wipe the computers while I cover the two of you."

"See, we can handle it!" Clint said in a cheer. "Hydra won't know what hit them."

"I like this plan just because I get to fly the Quinjet." Sam imputed.

Steve smiled for a moment before his expression turned serious again. "However sure we are, this plan still isn't without danger. We're insanely outnumbered guys and anything could be inside that building that we aren't prepared for."

"Unless they have more brainwashed supersoldier's on hand I'm not too worried." Sam said. "We can handle it Steve, you know how badass we are."

Peggy's eyes widened at his mention of other soldiers. "That's not a possibility is it?"

"Anything is a possibility with Hydra, you know that." Natasha answered. "But no it is very unlikely."

"That's a relief at least." She said with a small sigh. "Sam is right though. We have each other's backs, and since we are aware that there could be anything, we are more prepared than we feel like we are."

"I feel pretty damn prepared." Clint announced. "I've had missions where Fury just said, 'hey Clint, go shoot this and this. We don't know what they are but I'm sure you can handle it. You're awesome like that.'"

Steve gave him a look and said flatly. "I doubt Fury ever said any of those words together to you ever."

"It was more of a, 'we don't know what these motherfuckers are but Barton, you take them out. You'll live I'm sure.'" Natasha clarified.

"That is exactly what I said." Clint remarked giving her a perplexed look. "No need for reiteration Duchess, I'm sure these guys can hear."

Peggy laughed and glanced over at Steve who gave her a grin. "Yes Clint, we did hear you the first time."

"I hear sarcasm and it isn't nice." He said with a mock glower before waving away the words. "Anyway! Point is, we have done missions with less intel. We totally got this."

"Totally have this." Peggy echoed, silently hoping that their confidence wasn't false and that they truly did have this.


	23. Chapter 22

The lights on the landing Quinjet were so bright in the pre-dawn darkness that Peggy had to cover her eyes as it landed before them. The long day wait for Agents Morse and May had been excruciating and she was itching to get a move on the labs and seeing the two women exiting the plane was an instant respite of her agitation.

They joined the five of them and May gave a small nod. "Sorry you had to wait. It's a long flight from the Playground."

"It's fine." Steve replied smiling at her. "We understand of course. Did your mission go well?" He directed the last part at Bobbie who grinned.

"Completely. We managed to take out what we are certain are all of the main Hydra leaders."

They gave them both shocked looks and Peggy asked, "How?"

"Long story." May replied. "We will fill you in when you get back to headquarters." She motioned to the jet. "We have everything you asked for on board. It's completely stocked with weapons and medical supplies as well as extra fuel for the way back."

"Thank you." Natasha said giving her fellow agent a nod. "We don't know how long it will take, but should be back in the next couple days."

"Be careful." May warned, giving them all pointed looks. "All of you."

"Don't worry!" Clint assured her. "We will be. You guys be careful with the plane. Stark will more than likely kill us if we screw it up."

May just raised an incredulous eyebrow at him to which he smirked in return.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Thank you again Agent May. We will see you soon."

"I hope so Captain." She nodded to them once more before they walked past with Bobbie sending a wave over her shoulder.

"She shows her concern so kindly." Clint stated with a grin.

Sam snorted and then began walking toward the Quinjet. "Come on, let's get going! I'm dying to fly this baby."

Peggy smiled at his back as she followed after him. "Have you ever flown anything like this?"

"Military jets, but this is way cooler!"

They situated themselves inside as Natasha began handing out weapons. Clint accepted the strange double quiver packed full of arrows with a delighted look.

"It's one of mine! Hells yeah! It even has the arrow head changer." He patted the bottom reverently and then glared at the gun Natasha held out. "What's that for?"

"Just in case."

"I have like, over a hundred arrows here."

"Just in case."

He glowered again but accepted the offered weapon with indignant muttering.

Peggy took the ones she was handed as well as the four tiny bomb detonators, strapping the regular one to her back, storing the explosives in her belt and then delightedly examining the ICER rifle. "I'm glad they sent some of these."

"They won't make much of a difference here but I agree." Natasha stated as she handed over extra clips. "I would only use it today as a last resort. Just in case ICED agents are able to survive the implosion and escape."

"Yeah if Phil's team was really able to take out the leaders getting rid of all support they have is key." Steve agreed.

She nodded and switched the guns around so the ICER was strapped to her back. "This will be fast right?"

"Hopefully." Clint said. "How many men do you think there will be? Twenty bucks on a hundred."

"Thirty on one twenty-five!" Sam called.

Steve laughed with a small shake of his head. "Betting guys?"

"At least we aren't betting on our odds!" Clint exclaimed.

"Don't even joke." Peggy stated with a shake of her own head. "Our odds are excellent we decided, remember."

"Sure do." The archer winked at her. "We got this Eagle. Don't you worry your pretty British head."

She arched an eyebrow while Steve snorted at her side. He turned his head and lightly brushed his lips against her cheek and then whispered into her ear. "Absolutely fine Peggy."

"As long as you remember we have them together this time." She replied just as quietly.

"Always."

Minutes later Sam spoke up, turning around to look at them. "Okay guys were coming up on the lab. Shoot as soon as in range?" He asked.

"Yes. Then drop Clint on the roof and us at the door."

"Then fly up to join my fellow bird! Gotcha."

Shooting down the three dozen guards by the front entrance only took a moment and then Clint was hopping out of the hatch onto the roof with a casual salute on his way down. Peggy quickly stood and followed the other two to the opening.

"I'll take the right you have the left?" Steve asked as they neared the doors.

"Okay."

They rushed out of the plane and to the entrance where Steve lifted his shield and bashed the locks before shouldering open the door.

Peggy surged left instantly, her gun lifted to take out the four men immediately before her. They fell quickly and she hurried towards the corner, ducking under shots from the two men moving toward her. She lifted the rifle and slammed it into the back of one of their heads and then fired a shot at the other one.

Once she was in the corner of the room she dropped one of the bomb detonators and bent to press active. Once down she stayed in the crouch and lifted the gun back up to eye level.

"I have the first down." She announced into the coms as she fired at the agents coming her way.

"Excellent Peggy! I have three of the computers down." Steve said.

"Slacking Cap. I have six." Natasha teased.

"There are a few machines up here." Sam stated. "And a bunch of sciency guys. I've ICED them out."

"I'm on the second floor and holy shit guys!"

"Destroy it all Clint." Steve ordered. "I have ten more men coming out of the closest stairwell, how many are up there still?"

"Uh, lots."

"Watch out Cap, there's another stairway and an elevator." Natasha warned. "Oh and I have four more down."

"You don't have fifteen men on you!"

Peggy looked up at Natasha's announcement of more coming from the stairs and groaned at the amount of them blocking her way to the furthest corner. She quickly stood and ran from her spot to take out the next four and then pushed forward again, ducking behind the downed Hydra men to cover herself from the others shots.

"Three more computers."

"Really only three?" Steve sassed.

"Had to deal with a few of those men you were talking about."

"Oh poor you. I got the elevator down, give me a moment and I'll have more of the computers."

"Any progress on that bomb?" Clint asked.

"There would be if you took care of these bloody wankers before they got here!"

"Careful Eagle, your British is showing." He teased.

She rolled her eyes and peaked around her shield body and shot down the closest agent and ran forward another small distance before having to duck again.

"Six down." Steve declared. "How's it going upstairs?"

"Fun, fun." Clint replied. "I don't know what most of this shit is."

"Not important, it will be destroyed soon. Cap I have all the men up on the third floor down. I'm working on the equipment now." Sam said.

"Good job guys."

Peggy tuned them out as she glanced around her new hidden spot, getting off two shots that met their mark before ducking back to hide again from the other four's bullets.

"Three more."

"I have four and am moving to the center aisle." Natasha rebutted.

"Eh I got distracted, but I'm almost done with the next four."

She held back a laugh and bent forward again; taking down another of her attackers, but a moment later a loud cry ripped itself from her throat as a bullet tore through her left shoulder.

She panted out shallow pained breaths and pushed herself back behind her barrier as Steve yelled out her name. She looked over in his direction to see him vaulting himself over the line of computers, his shield slicing through the air towards the man who shot her.

She gasped in horror when it didn't return to him and the four men that had just exited the far stairwell leveled their guns towards him.

"Steve!" She cried out and he moved to turn around but even as he did so bullets from the stairs were taking down the offenders.

Moving her eyes to the stairs she expected to see Clint of Sam's form but was instantly surprised to see a familiar towering figure covered in black with a lowered sniper rifle at his side. She saw him give Steve a small smile as he moved past the computers to join the captain and heard then heard Steve's shaky voice say.

"Bucky?"


	24. Chapter 23

Peggy stumbled to her feet, her right hand lifted to press painfully into the bleeding opening on her left side. She managed to move to the corner and activate the second piece before stumbling to the other three, her wide eyes locked on Bucky's face.

"I missed my tail." He was saying when she came to Steve's side. "After you disappeared from Miami I felt a little lonely."

"Buck." Steve gasped out again, even as he turned to Peggy and replaced her hand with his own. His concerned eyes flashed between the two of them as he pressed into her wound.

"We'll talk later." The former assassin eyed the two of them and then smiled. "Have to admit I was shocked to see you. Hi Carter."

"James." She gave him a nod and then cringed as Steve pressed a little harder.

"I'm so sorry Peg. This is bleeding too much."

"Here." Bucky walked closer, pulling a strip of cloth out of his belt. He gently moved Steve's hand and began to tightly wrap in around her shoulder. "We have to get outta here Stevie. There's more men coming from the side building."

His words shocked Steve out of the stupor he seemed to be in and he frowned. "There's a side building?"

"Yeah it's hidden. There's a second building that is basically a quarters. Half of the men sleep while the others guard the equipment and scientists."

"I have all these computers down." Natasha informed them before asking, "Are you boys clear up there?"

"Crystal." Sam said. "What they hell is going on down there?"

"Yeah I'm confused. There's a second building?"

"And just as many men." Steve clarified for them. "We'll fill you in when we get out. Sam get Clint and get back to the jet."

"Got it Cap."

He turned his blue eyes on Peggy and extended his hand palm up. "Give me the detonators Peg."

"What are you crazy! Do you know what together means Steve?"

"I did until you got shot!" He exclaimed. "Please Peggy, just give them to me. Natasha and Buck will get you back to the Quinjet."

"I can take care of myself Steven!"

"Peggy Steve is right." Natasha spoke up. "You can't possibly shoot either of those rifles with your arm like that, and too much exertion will cause you to lose more blood."

"Natalia is right as well." Bucky agreed. "No need to grandstand, we know how awesome you are."

She glared at all three of them and then sagged against Bucky's hold and nodded, digging in her belt and handing over the other two pieces. "Be careful."

"Of course." He held her hand for a moment longer and then stepped away. "Get to the jet quickly okay Buck? And you guys be careful too."

He nodded and bent, looping Peggy's uninjured arm around his neck and his own around her waist. He took the rifle from her limp grasp and passed it along to Natasha as they moved to the exit.

"Shit guys." Clint said suddenly. "Lots of people heading to the exit. Use the Quinjet?"

"Are you at it yet?" Natasha asked.

"No."

"Then no, because we will be outside in a second. Just join us there."

"Let some in." Steve said.

"You truly have gone crazy!" Peggy snapped causing Bucky to laugh.

"I have not. Bucky get her to the jet, guys get the ones near you but let the others in. It's going to go down anyway."

"Barnes is actually here!" Clint called out.

He snorted again and the pressed Peggy to his side, lifting his metal arm to shoot their way through the incoming agents. "Nice to meet you!" He called loudly as they pressed forward, waving back at the archer when they passed.

He let her go for a moment to kick open the surrounding gate, the metal pieces snapping apart loudly. He motioned her forward and she walked to his side, but reached her right hand out to grasp his wrist.

"Do not go back in there James." She said her tone an order. He halted any movement and gave her a stunned look.

"Excuse me?"

"Do not go back in there." She pointed to where her three teammates were easily shooting their way through the men, Sam flying overhead while the other two seamlessly fought side by side. "They have those men. Please, just come with me to the Quinjet."

She didn't know why having him stay with her was so important, but somehow she knew that the soldier had to stay with her, that Steve would be unhappy if he reentered the fray.

"Are you protecting me?"

She gave a dry laugh at his incredulous tone. "I thought you were protecting me."

He just snorted and any words he would say were cut off by Sam landing heavily beside them and the other two skidding to a halt as they passed the gates.

"We're clear Steve. Do you have the detonators ready?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah just uh," His voice cut off for a moment, "give me a second. They really don't want me to leave their party."

"Are you biting off more than you can chew again?" Bucky asked. "I swear to god Punk if you are."

"Tell Bucky to settle down I'm fine, don't come back in here."

"He says he's fine." Sam relayed. "It's nice to actually be able to meet you officially. When you aren't trying to kill me that is."

He gave a tiny smile and shrugged. "Yeah sorry bout your wings. Glad to see you got them fixed up."

"Catch up later!" Steve ordered. "Back away now, I'm detonating it."

"What!" Peggy cried. "Get the hell out of there Steve!"

"I am!" He wasn't lying; she could barely make out his form beside the door. "I'll be clear. Back off guys!" The second sentence was said as an order.

Peggy opened her mouth to argue but gasped when she was suddenly lifted by Bucky and pulled away in a run as loud rumblings filled her ears. She glanced back to see the structure shudder and cave in on itself. A second later though, a large portion of the top lit on fire and exploded outward, sending debris flying in all directions.

Their movements halted as they were tossed onto the ground, Bucky twisting his body around to brace her against his right side as the left compacted heavily with the gravel below them. She lifted her own right arm to shield the side of her face as she ducked her head against his chest.

When the air was filled with silence she slowly sat up, bracing herself against Bucky and groaning at the pain the effort of moving gave.

"Well that was the unknown possible chemical reaction we talked about." Clint groaned.

She snorted and then gently patted Bucky's face. "You alright James?"

"I'm sure I'll live. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm more or less fine." She slowly pulled herself to her feet and glanced to the others. "You three okay?"

"Dandy?" Sam said as he pushed the Falcon wings off angrily, glaring at the damaged metal.

"Yeah we're good." Clint answered for him and Natasha as he helped her to her feet.

"Steve?" she asked into the coms and then frowned at the silence. "Steve!" she called loudly, her eyes wide and terrified as she took in the smoke and dust filled scene before them, searching for any sign of him. "Steve where are you!"

"Stevie!" Bucky called beside her, his expression mirroring hers, the blue eyes filled with his own terror at the captain's silence.

AN: Yay three chapters in one day, short though they may be. :) There might be a 4th if I can get it typed up, but if not it'll be up tomorrow and then the next chapter of The Chance for a Family. Hope you guys enjoyed!


	25. Chapter 24

Peggy moved to run forward, but was stopped by a metal arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her back.

"You can't just run in there Carter! You need to sit and have that arm looked at."

"Hell with that!" she screamed at him. "I refuse to just sit here while he needs help! It's not happening James, let me go!"

"If you had let me in there earlier this wouldn't be happening!" he snapped back.

She wrenched out of his grasp and glowered at him. "Oh yes of course, so we would have to hunt for both of you! I am looking for him and there is nothing you can say to stop me!"

"And what would Steve say if he knew I let his best gal, his injured best gal, run around and dig through rubble and dangerous materials!"

She stopped at the familiarity of the words and then her glare intensified. "You Commandoes are all the same. He would say to do as I say!" she turned away and hurried back through the fence, ignoring the others as they followed.

"Steve!" She called, kicking wreckage away from her, pushing through the mess around them. "Steve darling please be okay! Steve! Answer me dammit!"

Silence answered and she bit back a sob as the others continued calling out variations of his name. She headed in the direction of where the door had been her eyes and ears sharp as she stumbled through the chaos.

"Steve?" She called again, halting near an area filled with metal and glass pieces, most singed some even on fire. It seemed to be where a large part of the lab had landed. "Steve please answer me!"

A moment of muffled quiet and then a faint groaning and even fainter call of her name.

"Steve! Was that you!"

"Your right." His voice came from said direction and she tore through the clutter carelessly until she reached him.

He was pinned on his back, a huge slab of stone crushing his left leg. Burn marks covered a portion of his skin where heated metal had melted his suit and he was covered in various cuts and bruises. She gasped at the sight and dropped by his side, reaching out a hand to run through his filthy blonde hair.

"I'm here darling." She babbled to him. "I'm here I promise."

She then raised her voice and called out. "I found him! Guys I found him!"

"Leg hur's Peg." He moaned, reaching a lightly burnt hand to brush against her bullet wound. "you aren' more hur' are you?" he asked, his words soft, all hard consonants slurred.

"I'm okay Steve." She assured him, clasping the hand in hers. Seconds later three of the other four reached them, Natasha instantly dropping down beside her; her own small hands reaching out to hold Steve's other.

Bucky immediately moved to the stone pinning him down and lifted it effortlessly, tossing it away angrily and then falling onto his knees to gently pull away the torn uniform. "God damn it Steve! Even after seventy years you still don't fucking listen!"

"Didn' know would 'splode." He groaned. "Wasn' supposed 'a happen."

"Chemicals remember Cap?" Clint reminded him gently. "It's okay though, you'll be fine."

"My leg bro'en?"

"More like crushed." Bucky growled. "Seriously, we're locking you in a bubble."

"Can' figh' in a bubble."

"That's the point punk." He replied fondly, his flesh hand resting so gently on his knee it almost wasn't touching it. "Sam went to get some medical supplies, he'll be here in a sec and we will get you patched up as much as possible."

"Then we're going back to the Playground okay?" Peggy informed him as she stroked his hair. "They'll get you all patched up."

He smiled dopily at her and then frowned. "You shoul' be a' the plane."

She gave a watery laugh and shook her head. "I had to find you, you ridiculous man."

"Gla' you did."

"Holy shit!" Sam exclaimed as he reached their side, dropping everything in his hands in surprise. "God Steve man. Is his leg even in a solid piece at all?"

"Not likely." Bucky replied, his tone still angry. "And it's going to mend itself all screwed up and we'll have to break it again. It happened before, and Jim was all upset at having to snap his arm again after it healed crooked."

"You remember tha'?" Steve asked turning his exhausted eyes onto his best friend who gave a sad smile and reached over to clasp his hand over Natasha's, who still had said nothing, just stared down at him with sad green eyes.

"I remember a lot Steve. A whole lot."

Steve just nodded, his eyelids flickering with the effort to keep his eyes open. Sam frowned and looked up from his task of bandaging the worst of the burns and cuts. "He shouldn't sleep. There's a good chance he has a concussion."

"Hey come on buddy." Clint said, shaking his shoulder. "You need to stay awake Steve."

"Leg hur's Clin'" He muttered. "An' my eyes are heavy. Sleep is goo'."

"Nu huh Stevie." Bucky said, jostling him again "Your heads hurt, it's not good."

"Tire' Buck."

Bucky looked up at Clint and Sam. "How long to this Playground?"

"Twelve hours. If we have enough fuel I can do it in ten." Clint replied.

Bucky stood and then bent, quickly lifting Steve into his arms, jolting the two women back. "Let's go. He'll just get worse with time." He glanced down at Peggy and frowned. "You will too."

"He's right; we could all use medical attention as quickly as possible." Sam agreed, helping the two of them to their feet. "Let's get the hell out of here."

They quickly got settled on the jet with Steve lying across most of the seats, his head in Peggy's lap while Sam sat on the ground before him, working to stabilize the leg.

She glanced up from stroking Steve's hair to look at Bucky who was sitting across from them staring blankly at the super soldier.

"How long have you been following us?"

He moved his gaze to her face and gave a tight smile. "Not long actually. While at the base in Miami I looked into any place that held the Winter Soldier. It led me to Azzano and so I went there, but was really confused as to where Steve was, why he wasn't following me anymore. I liked having him there, knowing that he wanted to find me. It was a little upsetting that he suddenly stopped, but then when I got to Italy and saw you guys had already been." He shrugged and his smile transformed into a real one. "It really wasn't that hard to find you from there, but of course I don't have a plane so I was too far behind then I wanted to be."

"You caught up to us here pretty fast." Sam pointed out.

"I stole a Hydra car from one of the Russian bases." He replied. "They are equipped with a fair few illegal modifications."

"Were you planning on actually letting us know you were there?" She asked.

"Yes, I wanted to before you attacked the lab but then you met up with those other women and I lost the nerve. I didn't think they would accept seeing me."

"You know that's where we're going right?"

Bucky sent the airman an unamused dry look. "Well aware. As long as they help Steve I don't really care."

"Phil wouldn't let anything happen to him, don't you worry Barnes!" Clint called from the cockpit.

"Bucky." He replied.

"I refuse to call a grown man that." Natasha stated from the archers side.

He just rolled his eyes and muttered, "James is a boring name."

"Bucky sui's you." Steve whispered near silently and then hissed in pain as Sam tightened the brace around his leg.

"Sorry man! I'm just trying to align it, that way there's less to have to re-break."

"Is 'k Sam." He replied and then rolled his head to peer up at Peggy. "Sleep?"

"No darling not yet. Not until we get to the others and we can make sure you would wake up."

"Course wake up." He said in what she assumed was supposed to be a scoff.

"You do have a habit of too long naps." Bucky said in a teasing tone, reaching over to hold the blondes hand. "Can you try and stay awake for a little while more?"

He made to move his head in a nod and then groaned pathetically, cringing into Peggy's lap.

"Shh Steve. I'm here." She resumed the stroking of his hair again, alternating between running through his hair and cupping his face and caressing his cheek.

"You should sleep Carter. Your body needs to recuperate to heal that shoulder." Bucky said gently.

"Not happening James."

"God you are stubborn." He muttered, but stood and switched to the spot on her left, situating her so the injured shoulder was supported by his body. "Fine, don't sleep, but rest."

She just frowned and concentrated on Steve, willing her body to ignore the pain in order to keep him awake as long as possible. Her gentle talking and continuous caressing kept him conscious for a few hours, but eventually nothing she could do stopped his eyes from sliding shut, the long lashes fluttering against colorless cheeks.

"How far are we?" She called. "Steve's out now!" She moved her hand from his face to lightly rest on his neck over the pulse point.

"Hours still. Monitor him; we're going as fast as this thing can." Natasha called back. "How are the three of you holding up?"

"I don't think Bucky and I are hurt, are you?"

"Nothing that is of concern." He stated. "Carter, your shoulder?"

"Hurts." She said simply. "Is it still bleeding?"

"Not like it was at any rate. I don't want to take off the bandage, just in case, but it doesn't seem to have damaged you in a way that will be irreparable."

She glanced over at him with a sad smile. "I'm sorry this is how you and Steve had to reunite."

A dark look crossed his features and he frowned. "I wish this is how Steve and I were able to reunite."

She groaned as she moved her injured arm to clasp his hand. "You know him James. It won't be a reunion until you can hug."

He laughed and leaned his head onto hers briefly before sitting straight again. "Thank you Carter."

"Peggy."

She saw him smile out of the corner of her eye, but all of her attention was focused on Steve's unconscious form. She kept her fingers gently against his pulse for the rest of the flight and sagged in relief as Clint began to radio the Playground.

"Phil? May you in?"

"They aren't here Barton." Bobbie's voice responded. "Can you fly around a bit? Now really isn't the best time."

"Yeah no, not happening Bobbie. I don't really give a shit what you have going on down there because we have an unconscious Captain America with us and a wounded Agent Carter, as well of minor injuries to the rest of us. We need medical attention stat and I am landing this plane even if I have to break my way in."

"Is it bad?" Simmons voice was very concerned.

"Yeah pretty bad."

"You're clear Barton."

They landed and Bucky quickly stood before gently lifting Steve. "You need help Peggy? You're loosing color."

"No, no I'm fine." She went to stand and her vision promptly blurred. She tried to steady herself, but it was to no avail and a moment later her eyes were closing and she was falling to the floor.


	26. Chapter 25

AN: Yay I finally had time to update! So Sorry for taking forever! This one is more of a filler, but i have more written and coming up. I've got the next couple days off of life so finally have time to give you more! Hope you enjoy.

Waking came almost instantly and she tried to bolt into a sitting position, her thoughts clouded and body heavy, only to be stopped by a small hand pressing gently into her shoulder. She tried to move her left arm to fight off the grip but couldn't move it even an inch. Her wide frightened eyes moved up from the hand on her right side to the face it belonged and sighed in relief when she met Jemma's gaze.

"It's okay Agent Carter. You're safe and in a hospital bed in S.H.I.E.L.D's headquarters and it is 2015."

She nodded her head in understanding. "Yes, yes I am aware. Steve, where's Steve?"

"Captain Rogers is just getting out of surgery. He'll be okay, but he had to have a lot of work done. His legs needed to be completely reconstructed and he had a few other injuries he needed to have fixed up. He will be completely fine however. Sergeant Barnes hasn't left his side, so don't worry, he hasn't been alone."

She sighed in relief and rolled her head to the left to peer down at her arm. "How bad is this?"

"It was a through shot, and no bone was damaged, but a lot of soft tissue was torn. You'll have to do a lot of physical therapy before you can use it correctly."

"Lovely." She said with a frown. "The rest of my team? Are they okay?"

"Agents Barton and Romanov had minimal injuries and a few of Wilson's ribs were fractured. Sergeant Barnes is uninjured."

"No one bothered him, correct?"

Jemma gave a small pained expression and shrugged. "Bobbie did not think he should just be allowed free reign, but he is pretty intimidating and when Coulson and May got back they didn't see him as a threat. Like I said, he has been with Captain Rogers since he came out of surgery."

"I should be too." She moved to stand up but was quickly pushed back into the bed.

"No you shouldn't! You must rest Peggy. Your body needs to heal."

"But Steve-"

"Is in very good hands. I don't think he would want you to exert yourself."

She sighed in resignation and leaned back into the pillows. "Alright I suppose you are correct." She shifted until her shoulder rested comfortably and then added. "Where were Coulson and May?"

"Taking an Asgardian and Kree back."

"Really?" She asked in a shocked tone. "A Kree is another alien?"

"Yes. I meant to have them look at your Sphere, but so much happened that it never was able to come up."

"What happened?"

Jemma told her of the Kree's mission to retrieve the Deviner's and how the Asgardian warrior came to stop him from causing problems on Earth. When she got to the part of Skye and her new powers her expression darkened.

"And Fitz just hid it from us! He knew and he lied to me!"

"Is Skye okay?" Peggy asked worriedly.

"I'm unsure. She's afraid and staying on the Bus for now. I'm trying to see if there is a way to fix it, or help her control them, but its proving very hard."

"Poor Skye." She frowned sadly worry for the younger woman filling her. "Is there anything I can do?"

"We've been discussing that." Natasha stated as she entered the medical space. "The four of us as well as May and Coulson. Apparently Sif wanted to take her back to Asgard, to train her or something, but we thought that maybe she could get the same results on Earth."

"Natasha." Peggy greeted happily giving her a wide smile. "How are you?"

"I'm perfectly healthy." She replied stopping by her side. "How's the shoulder?"

"Currently I can't feel it."

"Ah the wonders of modern medicine."

"What did you mean by the same thing here?" Jemma asked after they finished speaking.

"Well what she needs is to understand and control something inside of her that wasn't there before and how to use basically magic powers to their potential." They spy shrugged. "Bruce and Thor would be very good instructors at each of those."

"You mean take her away?"

"To Avengers Tower is all. That way she would be in a team environment and get the help and understanding she needs, instead of being locked away."

"She isn't locked away!" Jemma stated angrily.

"Oh? Sequestered into a box on a plane isn't being locked away?" Natasha asked with a skeptical raise of her brow.

"I doubt they're trying to make Skye feel like an outsider." Peggy spoke up. "From what Jemma said, it seems the safest option she has right now."

"Safe for who?" Natasha questioned blandly and then directed her gaze solely to Peggy. "Steve should be awake not to long from now. They don't have the means to keep him out for much longer after knocking him out to fix his legs. Sam, Clint and I are going to get rest. You do the same; we'll wake you when he comes around."

Peggy nodded in understanding and smiled up at her faintly after she squeezed her hand gently. "Thank you Natasha."

She received a nod and then the woman was gone as quickly as she came.

"She is so intimidating." Jemma breathed out, her eyes slightly widened.

Peggy laughed and shook her head. "Only at first."

"We really aren't trying to lock Skye out." The scientist said after a moment. "We just don't know what to do! Poor Skye has gone through so much and this is just another huge thing that we don't have the resources for."

"I know Jemma, she's your friend and you wouldn't just throw her away because she's changed."

"Fitz thinks I would! That's why he didn't tell me! Because I had a negative reaction to the whole temple he thought I was just going to want to abandon or lock her up!"

"I take it you weren't able to speak with him then?"

"Not at all. That infuriating man told me in Puerto Rico that he would stop working in the labs so we weren't all awkward together right as I was about to tell him, and then so much happened and I don't think I can anymore." Her expression turned sad. "Everything has been so different since Hydra. I wish it would just all go back to the way it was!"

Peggy smiled sadly and grabbed the other woman's hand. "I know. They tend to have that effect on everyone. Don't worry though, things will be better. Nothing changes forever right? Things will work themselves out; for Skye, you and Fitz. All of us."

"How can you be so optimistic?"

"Maybe because things have begun to work out for me?" She gave a small slightly dopey smile. "Or maybe it's the miracle drugs of the twenty-first century Natasha was talking about? My head does feel a little fuzzy."

Jemma laughed lightly and nodded her head. "You should get back to sleep. The more rest the better."

"I will." Peggy smiled up at her. "Thank you for helping me Jemma."

"No Thanks necessary."

She returned the scientists smile before closing her eyes and drifting back into a healing sleep.


	27. Chapter 26

"Peggy."

She groaned and tried to roll away from the persistent voice murmuring her name. She was comfortable, almost floating, and had no desire to move from her clouded position.

"Peggy come on wake up."

She ignored it again and wished she could just burrow into her clouds and avoid whatever it wanted.

"Steve is awake." A different feminine voice stated.

Steve? Her Steve? Finally!

Her eyelids snapped open and the floating feeling evaporated as Clint and Natasha's faces came into view. She could feel the dull ache in her shoulder and heard her stomach growl but ignored both. "Is he okay?"

Clint sniggered quietly while Natasha grinned. "I told you that would wake her." She stated and then nodded to Peggy.

"He's groggy and in pain, but will be alright. Do you feel okay enough to see him?"

"Yes!" She stated sitting up quickly and then hissing at the pain it invoked.

"Easy there." Clint warned, reaching out to steady her. "Don't move to quickly, you'll make your poor shoulder cry."

"I think I'd be the one crying." She pointed out, but followed his advice and slowly pushed away the blanket over her and swung her legs over the bed. "Steve please?"

He laughed and nodded his head. "True enough. Need any help getting there?"

"My shoulder was shot Clint, not my leg. I'm sure I can walk." She reminded him.

"Right. Good thing I don't need to be a hero to a damsel in distress. My poor ego would be broken between the two of you."

"Oh sweetie, you're the damsel in our relationship." Natasha stated.

"Why do I love you?"

She just gave him a smirk and knowing look to which he replied with a nod. "Ah right."

They were silent the rest of the short way to Steve's room, and the talking inside ceased as they entered.

"Peg!" Steve said happily, pulling himself to a sitting position.

She quickly moved to his side and with her arm that wasn't in a sling helped him up and then gently pulled him close to her. "You are the biggest bleeding idiot I have ever known."

He laughed and rested his head on her good shoulder. "Lucky for me that you love this idiot then."

"Oh very lucky." She lifted his face and gave him a gentle kiss. "I am very sick of thinking you are dead."

"In my defense, that really wasn't supposed to happen. I was far enough away that the implosion wouldn't have touched me."

"And did you forget about the possible chemical reactions?"

"Well you just got shot and Bucky was there. I really just wanted to get us here so you could get medical attention."

"So you forgot."

He gave her a sheepish smile and then nodded his head. "I'm sorry Peggy. I know you told me to be careful and to do things together, but you were injured and all other thoughts left my mind."

She gave a resigned sigh and kissed his forehead. "Yes I know. I'm not mad Steve. Just happy you're alive. How are you doing?"

"Great." He shrugged. "I mean my legs hurt pretty bad and there are a fair few burns up my side but I'm alive and you're okay and Bucky's here. So yeah, pretty great!"

"Is he on something?" She asked, glancing over to the other four.

"Oh yeah!" Sam exclaimed. "They can't keep him out anymore, but if he wasn't doped up to extremes he would be in so much pain."

"My legs still kinda hurt." He stated. "But I can't feel them trying to reattach themselves."

"Realign buddy." Bucky said gently. "They didn't come off."

"Yeah that."

Peggy giggled and smiled at the other two men. "How are you two doing?"

"Ribs are a little sore but I'm all good."

"I'm remembering how awful of a patient this punk here is and it's exhausting." Bucky stated giving the captain a fond smirk.

"Shush jerk." Steve said smiling back. "How are you Peggy?"

"Absolutely dandy." She replied smiling happily.

"Despite Steve blowing himself up-"

"Did not."

Clint grinned at the interruption. "So did Cap. Like I was saying, despite that and Eagle here getting her shoulder torn to pieces that was a pretty successful mission so I'd have to say we're all pretty dandy."

"Do we know what that place was actually used for?" She asked, directing her question between Natasha and Bucky.

"None." He replied shrugging. "I think I was held there? I know I have been there before but it's fuzzy."

"I opened no files." Natasha answered. "So I read nothing."

"The top floor was a whole helluva lot of lab equipment." Clint said. "Machines and beakers, freezers, fridges and all sorts of liquids. It looked like Bruce's paradise."

"If Bruce was twisted." Sam muttered. "The second floor was mostly the same. Lots of computers and equipment. With it destroyed I don't think we'll ever really know."

"Do we need to?" Bucky asked. "I mean, your missions probably weren't an anger filled revenge rampage like mine, but we both had the same end goal right? Eliminate them?"

"Bucks right." Steve said. "They had bad intentions and are gone now. Simple."

"Is it really?" Clint wondered.

"It has to be." Peggy stated. "We can't exactly go back and dig through it."

"And even if we did, without the files we would have no context to their meaning" Natasha tagged on.

"So it's done?"

"Mission complete!" Steve stated with an exuberantly definitive tone. "You guys know what's going on 'round here?"

"No." Natasha stated simply with a glower. "Not really. Phil and May are talking about bringing someone in to talk to Skye."

"Like a therapist?" Sam asked. "I could do that."

"I think they want a completely unbiased person." Clint said. "The agent I went to after Loki was someone I never met before. Its S.H.I.E.L.D protocol."

"Have you met Skye yet Bucky?" Peggy asked.

"No. I've only spoken to the director and the opinionated blonde one. Both had very different reactions to me."

"Phil's in fanboy heaven." Clint said with a quiet snigger.

"Morse didn't trust him at first." Natasha added.

"I've been Hydra free for almost a year. Sure I'm not a hundred percent but I'm not going to kill any of you." He muttered petulantly.

"Course not Buck." Steve consoled him with a grin.

"So they haven't really said anything about what they're doing now?" Peggy asked. "I thought we were here as support as well."

"We're not much of support when our leader's laid up and the rest of us are pretty battered as well." Sam pointed out.

"I'm not completely laid up." Steve protested. "My minds still working."

"Stevie you're high." Bucky stated bluntly.

"And you're an ass."

Peggy laughed and slid her hand into his. "It's okay to be laid up Steve. Both of you are right though. We can't physically be doing anything, but we can help with planning or ideas."

"I'm with Peggy." Clint said. "Nat and I could go in the field if need be."

"Phil is giving us a chance to recuperate." Said woman replied. "Besides, we aren't technically S.H.I.E.L.D. We're more independent Avengers. Steve's our boss, not Phil."

"Which I'm grateful for." Sam said. "Despite what they say, this S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't seem much different to the one that was ran by Fury."

"He was the man I shot right?" Bucky asked with a frown.

"He's alive Buck don't worry."

He frowned for a moment and his eye twitched and then a grin spread across his face. "That's good! Maybe we can tell the blonde agent she really has nothing to worry about; I just ignored a failed mission."

"Haven't you been ignoring Steve?" Sam questioned.

"Figured he was different." He shrugged. "But now I really feel like I have control over everything Winter Soldier. It's a nice feeling." He continued to smile as he added. "What's wrong with S.H.I.E.L.D? They're not like Hydra right?"

"They were almost run the same way. Like a complete monarchy with secrets and lies." Clint answered him. "Before that was just what it was you know? Fury was in charge, we did what he said no questions asked and no concern for what it meant. With Hydra being the real ones in charge those secrets and lies really need to be lessened."

"Phil's doing that too." Natasha said. "But no agency can be run by a democracy. There is a director and then layers below. That's how the CIA works, how the FBI works. With us however, it's more dangerous to keep things locked away, and the fact that it is still happening to an extent makes it seem like nothing is changing."

"Secrets can be necessary." Peggy agreed. "As long as I am not being lied to then I am fine. Howard used to do that. Stretch the truth and send me in one direction while he was really aiming for another. That's why when we funded S.H.I.E.L.D it was on a bi leader bases. Having both of us on top evened out things."

"Phil and May are doing that as well. As far as I can tell, neither does anything without consulting the other." Clint pointed out. "I think they're doing a good job making S.H.I.E.L.D work. You are right though Sam, it does seem like not much has changed. I would really have to agree that something is off."

"Wish we knew what it was." Sam said. "I'm good with just being Agents for Hire, well minus the payment part, because I really am not the spy type. If I was though, the discord around here would make me second guess staying."

"Could it just be because of Skye?" Peggy asked. "What happened to her and losing Tripp was a huge blow. They may just need time to come to terms with what's going on."

"I'm really hoping so." Natasha agreed. "For now though, we should just stay down here and out of their way unless they come to us. Let Steve heal."

"We could play poker?" The super soldier suggested with a wide grin.


	28. Chapter 27

They spent the next three days hidden out in the corner medical room while S.H.I.E.L.D continued to move around them. They saw and heard very little from any of them. Jemma stopped in a couple of times to check on Steve, who swore every time she came that he was good enough to get up and move, despite the exasperated looks he received from his team mates.

It wasn't until early evening of their sixth day at the Playground that Coulson and May showed. Peggy and the other four were seated around Steve's bed playing a very competitive game of Old Maid when the two of them walked in.

"Having fun?" Coulson asked giving the gathered group a smile.

"Phil! Hey we thought you had turned into a ghost!" Clint exclaimed waving at the them.

"Sorry about that guys. We didn't mean to just abandon you. Thought you could use some rest and we had plenty to deal with."

"What happened?" Peggy asked setting her cards down to give the two her full attention.

"Skye's father decided to try and wreak havoc with a few gifted criminals." May replied. "Had to chase them down."

"We could have helped." Natasha informed her.

"It's okay Natasha." Phil replied. "Like I said, all of you could use a break."

"Appreciate it." Bucky spoke up.

"Of course Sergeant Barnes." Phil gave him a smile and then turned to May. "Melinda this is James Barnes."

"Bucky." He stated, waving his flesh hand. "Pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"You as well." She stated with a clipped nod.

"How's Skye doing?" Peggy asked.

"Unfortunately what she thought was controlling her powers was just putting the vibrations internally. Her arms are covered in hairline fractures." Phil stated sadly.

"The psychologist recommended she leaves S.H.I.E.L.D and active duty." May added.

"What's your opinion on that?" Steve asked, his completely alert eyes studying them both.

"Neither of us just wants her to leave." Phil began. "But it might be best for her."

"Skye is family, we want her protected." May agreed.

"Where were you planning on having her go?" Sam asked. "Is there really any place that's safer then S.H.I.E.L.D? You guys can protect her right?"

"There really isn't much else we can do for her. None of us know how to help her control her powers." Phil sighed heavily. "I was thinking she could be safe at Fury's cabin."

"Alone?" Steve asked with a sad frown. "Phil, I don't think that would help her."

"She wouldn't be completely alone. I would visit her every couple days and she would have a video link to the base." May replied.

Peggy glanced around the team, all of which had a slight frown before replying. "We might have an alternative solution to solitude."

"We've spoken with both Bruce and Thor who agreed that they could help her control and understand what is going on with her." Steve informed them. "Thor said that he can be here as soon as we need him to so he can meet her and figure out exactly what it is she would need."

"We have plenty of room at the tower, and there is even a reinforced floor designed for the Hulk that would be perfect for her." Clint added.

"She would be with friends and support and hopefully actually be able to learn how to control what she does." Sam finished.

"Really, it would be foolish to send her anywhere else." Natasha stated pointedly. "Nowhere else will give her support."

"Of course we would want to speak with her first." Peggy added.

"You've really thought this all out." Phil's voice was surprised.

"Haven't had much else to do." Clint pointed out.

"All of the Avengers have had major things change for them that altered their lives." Steve said. "Between Bruce, Tony, Buck and I we have plenty of people who know what it is like to physically change and Thor has the Asgardian technology and knowledge to help with the alien aspect. Please Phil; at least let us give her the option."

He glanced over at May who nodded once. "Alright Steve. You are all right. The Avengers are the best for her."

Peggy sighed in relief and then stood. "Nat and I would like to talk with her."

Natasha nodded in agreement and followed her to her feet. "She's on the Bus, correct?"

"Yeah she is." Phil glanced at the cards they left behind and then added. "Mind if we step in for you?"

The two women laughed lightly and nodded, switching places with the two S.H.I.E.L.D leaders and making their way to the plane.

Once at Skye's door, Peggy lifted her good arm and gently knocked. Seconds later it opened and the surprised woman's face greeted them.

"Agent Carter, Agent Romanov! Hi! I wasn't expecting you guys."

"Can we come in?" Peggy asked with a smile.

"Yeah of course!" She stepped aside and they followed her in. Peggy surveyed the area and resisted a frown at the prison like feel of the room.

"How are you doing?" Natasha asked her, casually taking a seat.

"Oh you know." She lifted her arms with the black braces. "Totally great minus the obnoxious earthquake powers."

Peggy gave her a smile and sat beside her teammate. "That's actually what we wanted to talk about."

"Oh?" Skye asked, her dark eyes widening fractionally.

"Nothing bad!" Peggy reassured her quickly. "Coulson just told us that the psychiatrist recommended that you leave S.H.I.E.L.D. We wanted to know you opinion on that."

She shrugged and began to fiddle with the edge of her blanket. "S.H.I.E.L.D's the only home I've ever known, but I'm worried that I'll end up hurting someone."

"And that if you do, you'll end up even more on the outside then you are right now?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah exactly. Everything just keeps drastically changing, and because of these stupid powers this will too."

"We don't think you should be shipped off to hide from everything somewhere." Peggy told her.

"We also don't think your powers need to be repressed or stopped." Natasha added. "Powers, abilities, gifts, they aren't some sort of taint. The only reason they end badly is because the person in control of them either doesn't understand how they work, or unnecessarily flaunts them."

"So we want to offer you to come with us back to Avengers Tower so that our teammates can help you learn how to control and use the powers."

"Wait seriously?" Skye asked her expression shocked.

"Absolutely. You won't be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent anymore. Essentially you'll become a full-fledged Avenger as soon as you have control over your abilities. You'll go on missions with us, live with us, be our teammate." Natasha informed her. "We can be a second family for you, if you want it."

"You're actually serious? And your whole team is good with this?"

"They are." Peggy replied. "Steve even called Thor. He wants to meet you as soon as possible."

"This is insane!" She cried her expression now completely incredulous. "You want me to basically become a superhero!"

"If you want to look at it that way yes." Natasha replied with a grin. "Really though, we just want to help you."

"You'll still be connected with S.H.I.E.L.D. We will continue to help them and you'll see them a lot, you'll just also have a new team as well." Peggy assured her and then smiled. "We don't want you to feel alone. What do you think?"

She hesitated for a moment and then grinned. "I think it sounds like a fantastic idea!"

AN: From this chapter its going to get partially AU for Agents of Shield, but somethings that happen in the show will still happen and/or cause reactions to the characters but its mostly going to focus on my altered Avengers team. Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!


	29. Chapter 28

They arranged for Thor to meet them the next morning and Peggy was very excited to meet the final member of the Avengers team. She wasn't the only one either; it was very obvious that both May and Skye were delighted at the prospect of meeting the Asgardian.

"You've already met an Asgardian. Why are you so excited about him?" She asked as they waited in the early morning sunlight outside of the Playground.

"Sif is pretty bad ass, but she's no Thor." May replied.

"Yeah Sif doesn't make for some awesome eye candy!" Skye agreed happily.

"Speak for yourself." Phil stated calmly with only the hint of a grin on his lips.

Clint burst into laughter and clasped the director on the shoulder. "I'm going to have to agree with Phil! Sif is plenty eye candy."

"Watch it Barton or you'll end up with a widow's bite between your legs." Natasha stated.

"And not the kind you want." Sam stage whispered.

Steve laughed and tightened his grip on Bucky's shaking arm. "Stop shaking jerk, you're going to make me fall over."

"You shouldn't even be standing punk." He retorted.

"I have these walking cast things on." He said back, gesturing to the thigh high bendable black boots.

"You walk like a penguin in those." Clint informed him bluntly.

"Thanks for that ego boost Clint. I needed it."

"You'll like being one of us I think." Natasha murmured to Skye. "With you and Peggy its beginning to even out the male to female ratio."

"Except you did just add Sam and Sergeant Barnes." Skye pointed out, shooting the later another appreciative look.

Peggy caught the glance and grinned. "Still eyeballing Bucky I see."

"He is the first man I have ever met that called me beautiful, ma'am and then kissed my hand when I met him."

"He's schmoozing you." Natasha said with a grin.

"Really? I thought forties men were all about the chivalry and respect thing."

Peggy couldn't resist snorting and shaking her head vehemently. "Oh sure for about five seconds, until they realize you won't sleep with them and then they become utter wankers."

"Like all men." May pointed out.

"Exactly."

"He hasn't been an ass yet." Skye stated.

"Bucky's a good man, despite however intimidating he seems to be." Peggy assured her with a smile.

Further conversation was halted by a loud roll of thunder and sudden flash of bright light that receded to reveal a jean and sweatshirt clad Thor who grinned widely at them.

"Friend Steven!"

"Hi Thor!" Steve called and then awkwardly walked to his side with Bucky's assistance so he could return the offered hug. "It's great to see you!"

"You as well! You did not mention that you were injured?" The Asgardian stated in a worried tone, glancing down at the braces along his legs.

"Oh its nothing." He said waving it away, and then gestured to the man at his side before he could retort. "Thor this is my best friend Bucky."

Thor grinned and exuberantly shook the offered hand. "It is an honor to meet Steven's original brother in arms! I am delighted to see that you are doing better than the last time you were together."

"Thanks Thor. It's great to meet you too."

"And this is Peggy!" Steve said excitedly, motioning toward her. She quickly moved to his side and smiled at Thor. "Thor, Peggy the best woman you'll ever meet. Peggy, my friend Thor."

"Your beloved?" Thor asked and then grinned at the answering nod. "You must be one exceptional woman indeed to capture the heart of the Captain here!"

"She is."

Peggy fought down a blush and affectionately rolled her eyes. "It's great to meet you too Thor. I've heard a lot about you."

"Good things I am hoping."

"Of course."

He grinned at the three of them and then moved his gaze to the others. "Clinton, Natasha!" He exclaimed with a wave and then gasped once he noticed the man beside them. "Son of Coul! You are alive!"

Moments later the tall blonde had the smaller man's form pulled into a tight hug. Coulson gasped at the sudden embrace and then smiled and patted his back. "Yeah Thor I'm alive. Pretty big story though."

"I care not for the story." He sat the man down with a huge smile. "I am just delighted to see that you did not perish."

"Me too buddy." Phil smiled back and then motioned to May and Skye. "Thor, this is Agent Melinda May, my good friend and one of the best agents I have ever had the privilege to work with."

"Greetings Agent May! If the Son of Coul reveres you as a companion, then I do as well." He said happily shaking her hand.

A full smile graced her lips and she nodded her head to him. "Thanks Thor. It's great to meet you. I've heard a lot from Sif."

"You have met Sif?"

"Couple times. She was just here. She's actually why we thought to call you." May answered and then motioned to Skye. "This is Skye."

"You are the young woman gifted with powers now?" He asked her with a caring smile.

"Gifted is a word for it." She stated but smiled back at him. "It's so great to meet you Thor! I'm super excited that you want to help me."

"I am very sorry Lady Skye that your powers are feeling like more of a curse." He said gravely. "I am not as gifted in the areas of magic as my brother and mother were, but I will do everything in my power to help you, I give you my word."

She blushed and glanced down, a grin playing at her lips. "Like I said, thank you so much! You'll be a lot of help."

"It's really good to see you buddy." Clint butted in. "You haven't met Sam yet have you?

"No I haven't had the pleasure." He smiled at him. "You are Steven's flying companion correct?"

"That's me. Great to finally meet you."

"You as well. I am very happy to return to the Avengers. I have greatly enjoyed the time in London with my Jane, but it is very easy to grow stir crazy."

"Ah that explains the clothes!" Clint exclaimed. "You guys are missing out on the full thing, all Asgardian armorfied."

"Darcy has taken charge of my Midgardian wardrobe." Thor answered with a smile and then directed his gaze on Phil. "You have more teammates correct?"

"Yeah, Bobbie and Mack are looking for Hunter who went AWOL and Fitz and Simmons are in the labs right now." He replied.

"One of your team is missing? Do you need assistance in finding him?"

"No those two can figure it out. Should we go up to my office? It'll be more comfortable."

"Absolutely. I would really like to learn more of your seismic vibration powers Lady Skye."

Skye explained in detail to them what happened when her powers came out, how they made her feel and what she could sense as it happened, while they walked to Phil's office. Once there Thor gave her a pondering look before speaking.

"It seems to me that you don't only cause vibrations to your planets core. You said you constantly feel like you are vibrating?"

"Uh, yeah. Like there is energy under my skin or something."

"That is probably precisely what it is! I think you are tapped into the potential energy around you, not just the earth. That is your strongest connection and what comes out when you are emotional, but I feel, once you understand how to do so, you could potentially bend anything around you to your will."

"Really?" She stared at him in complete awe.

"That sounds fantastic to me." Peggy said from her spot by Skye's side with a little smile. "It's more than just 'destructive'."

"Yeah you have like, real bad ass powers. Have to admit I'm jealous. Can you imagine the types of shots I could make if I could physically control the air my arrows went through! Hey we could make that a thing we do!"

Skye gave him a wide eyed look and Steve shook his head faintly. "I think you're intimidating her Clint."

"Oh sorry about that. I just think its bad ass."

"No its fine. This is just a lot to take in." She shifted to face Thor. "Do you really think that's what it could be?"

"Seem as such to me. Once we return to Avengers Tower I will make a trip to Asgard and confer with someone who would know more."

"Are you doing okay Skye?" May asked from her position across the room.

"Yeah I think so." She smiled around at them, her gaze stopping on Natasha and Peggy. "Thank you so much for offering this to me. I don't want to be useless, or an outcast and I'm beginning to actually feel like that could be possible."

"Don't thank us." Natasha told her. "We, all of us, invited you because we felt it was what would be the best option for you."

"We're glad you accepted." Steve spoke up. "We never know what sort of situations will come across us, or what exactly will happen in the future. This way you can continue being an agent, but with your full potential."

"Also," Sam began, "Not a one of us doesn't have some sort of issue or history so you aren't alone there. We're just as glad you took the offer as you are to receive it."

"I'm very relieved Phil and May didn't argue it." Steve added, causing Peggy to avert her attention from Skye to the director.

"You were all right." Phil pointed out and then gave Skye a caring smile. "You know that May and I aren't throwing you out right?"

She nodded. "I know. This is better than just sending me out into solitary confinement. I'm grateful really. At least here I'll have a team."

"Verily!" Thor said happily. "I know I do not know you well Lady Skye, but I look forward to teaching and fighting alongside you!"

"We all do." Bucky spoke up at last giving her a warm grin. "It'll be a new experience for the both of us, we can learn together."

Peggy had to bite back a grin at the excited nod that she sent him, and then pulled the smaller woman into a brief one armed side hug. "Welcome to the Team Skye."


	30. Chapter 29

Later that afternoon Peggy was leaning against Steve's side and talking to Skye about computers, aptly listening as she explained some of the things she knew how to do with them, while Bucky, Sam and Steve carried on their own conversation on their right. The shrill ringing of Steve's phone reverberated through the lounge room on the Bus, halting both of the individual exchanges.

They stopped talking and glanced over to him as he fumbled for the device. He gave them a sheepish smile before lifting it to his ear.

"Hello?"

He paused and then smiled slightly. "Hi Tony. Yes I'm alive. I can even walk, no that's not an exaggeration."

He rolled his eyes and Peggy laughed quietly and said to Skye. "You haven't met Tony yet, have you?"

"No, but I'm really excited to! I wonder if he'll let me test his computers security! That would be a lot of fun!"

"I'm sure he would." She smiled. "Any sort of challenge is a godsend to a Stark."

"Wait now?" Steve's voice cut into through and they glanced back over at him. "It's that serious?"

His mouth had turned down into a frown and the blue eyes were slightly hardened, causing the two women to exchange a nervous glance. "We will head back immediately. Thanks Tony, see you soon."

"What was that?" Peggy asked as soon as he hung up.

Steve sighed heavily and shrugged. "I'm really not sure. Tony said he was going through all the Hydra computers, seeing if using an altered version of Skye's virus could allow him to remotely access them, and found something he doesn't like and thinks we need to come back immediately."

"Something really bad I am guessing?" Peggy asked.

"He seems to think so, and I trust his judgment."

"Wonderful." Bucky stated dryly before sending a wink to the two women. "Should we go get the other three while Peggy helps the lovely Skye get all her belongings together?"

Steve rolled his eyes at his friend and pushed himself to his feet. "Sounds good. I think they're still in Phil's office."

"Can you walk back up there?" Sam asked in concern as the soldier grimaced faintly.

"Sure can. I'm not an invalid."

"Yes you are." Bucky teased with a grin that Sam echoed.

"If you're feeling great, let's go run a few laps! It'll be nice to lap you for once!"

Steve groaned and bemoaned. "I hate you both." He looked over his shoulder and shot Peggy a grin as he allowed his best friends to hover as they exited the planes ramp. She returned it with a loving wave and grin before turning back to Skye.

"You two are adorable."

Peggy gave a little laugh and shrugged. "Lovesick I suppose. We can become not very adorable really quickly though."

"All relationships can." She replied with a hint of resentment.

"Bad relationship?"

"A few." She answered bitterly as she led her down the hallway to begin collecting her possessions. "Most recently though, I don't think can really count as a relationship."

"What happened? If you don't mind telling me?" Peggy asked.

"He was my SO, and I thought we actually could have something, but he turned out to be an evil Hydra bastard." She answered simply. "He's kidnapped me a fair few times since we found out, and those were oh so wonderful reunions. We had him captive for a while, and that was just as fun."

"Sounds superbly awful." She replied. "He didn't expect you to sleep with him did he? While he was your SO I mean."

"We never slept together." She answered. "So I guess that's a good thing at least. I only kissed him once really."

"How physical you get doesn't determine the extent of your feelings though, unfortunately." Peggy stated. "I had only kissed Steve once, and he was so important to me that I knew he was the love of my life even without that. Were you in love with him?"

"No thank god! I was never really in love with Ward." She said, slinging her bag over her shoulder and turning to face her. "There could have been, but it never got that far."

"Well, bless the small liberties right?"

"Absolutely." She flashed Peggy a wide grin and then shrugged. "Anyway, do you think whatever Stark found is serious?"

"I have no doubt. Tony wouldn't ask us to go home if it wasn't."

"Sounds ominous."

"Yes, that was my opinion too." She returned the earlier smile and then silently followed her out of the Bus and to the others that were waiting for the stairs to the jet to be connected. Phil and May had joined the other six and were standing with grim and blank expressions.

"Do you have everything Skye?" May asked when they reached them.

"I do." She gave a sad smile. "I'll be seeing you guys soon right? And the others?"

"May and I will try and visit as often as possible." Phil reassured her. "The others I am unsure about. Your father is still looking for you, and we thought that the less people who knew your exact location the better it would be. We told Fitz and Simmons that you are staying at an old safe house.

Skye nodded, and stepped forward and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Phil. I'm going to miss you guys."

"We will miss you too Skye." May said. "This will be good for you though."

"It really will." Phil agreed and then handed her a small brief case. "Here. Simmons made these for you."

"What are they?" She asked, cracking the lid open. Peggy peered over her shoulder as she did so and then gave the strange metallic gloves a perplexed look as the other woman pulled one out.

"They're gloves that should help dampen your powers a little, just in case." He replied. From behind his shoulder Thor frowned and spoke up.

"Excuse me Son of Coul; is that not the opposite then what we want? I thought the Lady Skye was wanting to learn to use her ability."

"It's just a precaution, in case they get too out of control."

"Let's hope we won't need them." Steve interjected democratically as Thor was about to respond. "They could be a good thing to have on hand, just in case."

"How do they work?" Skye asked.

"You can ask Jemma the specifics when you call from New York." Phil replied smiling at her. "Fly safely Clint and all of you be careful with whatever Stark has found." He gave Peggy a pointed look and smiled. "Don't let Steve overexert himself."

"Between Bucky and I, you can be sure of it."

The super soldier smiled and shuffled forward to shake Phil and May's hands. "We will let you know what he found."

"Thank you Captain."

They shared farewells and then climbed onto the jet for yet another long flight.


	31. Chapter 30

AN: AoS Spoilers at the end!

"Welcome home Captain Rogers, Agent Carter, Agent Romanov, Agent Barton, Mr. Wilson, Prince Thor, and welcome to Avengers Tower Sergeant Barnes and Ms. Skye."

Peggy smiled widely at the last two's wide eyed expression to Jarvis's greeting and then laughed when Bucky spoke.

"The building is alive?"

"It's an Artificial Intelligence!" Skye exclaimed happily. "Hi Stark's AI! Nice to meet you!"

"JARVIS, Ms. Skye. It is a pleasure to meet you as well."

She squealed quietly. "So cool!"

Peggy grinned and nodded. "I was a little unnerved by him when we first met too Bucky, don't worry."

He just nodded and eyed the camera in the elevator wearily. "It's the constant surveillance I'm unnerved with."

"Do not worry Sergeant Barnes; you can request the cameras to be turned off." JARVIS assured him.

"Well that's a relief." He murmured as their party of eight stepped from the lift. Tony noticed them instantly and waved enthusiastically from the couch.

"So glad you guys are home!" He called happily, practically bouncing over to their side. "How are our nonagenarians doing!"

"We're good Tony." Peggy answered with a smile. "I have some PT in front of me, and Steve can't do much more than hobble but we're better than we were a week ago."

"We also have another nonagenarian with us." Clint stated.

"Oh yeah! Bucky Barnes!" He turned the wide smile onto him. "Nice to meet you Robocop! Awesome arm, you should let me take a look sometime."

"Okay?" He said uncertainly, giving Steve a cautious look who just shrugged.

"And you must be Skye?" The eccentric man continued. "Welcome to Avengers Tower! So great to meet you. Heard you're a pretty big bad ass!"

"Thanks!" She smiled widely. "Nice to meet you too Mr. Stark. Love your AI."

"Thank you." Both Jarvis and Tony replied and then the man continued. "Call me Tony by the way. We're teammates after all." He waved excitedly at Thor. "Hiya big guy! Welcome home!"

"Thank you Anthony!"

"As fun as standing in front of an elevator is," Natasha spoke up, "I think we should sit down or Steve will collapse."

"Will not." He muttered petulantly but followed Peggy to the couch and sat beside her. Once the others were settled in various spots by the seated Bruce, who smiled and waved as they did so, Steve turned his attention back to Tony. "So what is it you found?"

"Straight to business huh, no fun for you at all."

"Oh he had some fun on our trip, don't you worry." Clint snickered with an exaggerative wink towards Peggy and Steve.

"Wait, really!" He glanced between the two of them and then burst into laughter. "Ah damn! Unfair it wasn't here! I had a 'Congrats on the Sex' party planned! Cake and everything!"

"Is he serious?" Bucky asked with a growing smirk.

"Unfortunately." Steve stated.

"Hilarious! Oh I so would have helped with that!"

Sam laughed at Steve's appalled expression. "Should we let those two interact?"

"It could be disastrous." He agreed.

"No it will be awesome. You'll see." Tony said delightedly and then grinned at Skye. "And you shall see how incredibly hilarious we are and not want to leave. We aren't like S.H.I.E.L.D; we know how to have fun."

She laughed. "I'll believe that!"

He winked and then his expression morphed into one that was far more somber. "In all seriousness though, this is something that I really didn't like finding. J, if you would."

The huge TV lit up and Tony picked up a Stark pad and clicked it until the map of Hydra bases appeared on the large screen. He highlighted the dot closest to the one they just eliminated.

"So I was playing around with the code to the virus, genius by the way," He added the end part to Skye who smiled brilliantly, "and thought, hey if I advance this brilliant piece of awesomeness like only I can maybe we can actually access their computers remotely, see what they see maybe even wipe them from here."

"Did you get it to work?" Peggy asked curiously.

"Well partly. I was able to remotely open and view their pages without them noticing, but haven't been able to destroy it without inserting the thing into the computers physically. I started with the east coast bases because, you know, closest to home and all, but I got nothing."

"I destroyed them." Bucky stated.

"Yeah figured as much. So I moved to this one," he pointed to the screen, "since its closest to where you guys were just at and like nothing that I found."

"Which was?" Natasha prompted when he stopped speaking.

"Well lots of stuff. Exhibit A."

He tapped the pad and the communication transcript appeared. "It seems all our nasty octopus buddies didn't get smooshed by your building collapse. They made it down here, which I think could be another safe house, and sent this out.

"'Alert, Icecube taken by S.H.I.E.L.D. Captain America and Winter Soldier among them.'" Natasha read and then frowned. "They called that place Icecube?"

"My thought too!" Tony exclaimed. "Well, after, 'Oh shit now all of Hydra knows what you guys are doing.'"

"All of Hydra?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Bruce said finally speaking up. "We went in to a couple dozen of their computers to see if they received it; they did."

"Probably a failsafe." Clint stated. "One place goes down, all the others are alerted."

"Who is in charge though?" Skye asked. "We took out their leaders almost immediately after Puerto Rico."

"One person per base I'm guessing." Bucky replied. "The Soldier had a standing order; if the direct handler fell, report to the closest highest ranking officer. It's probably an agency wide policy."

"Explains how they keep growing their fucking heads." Clint muttered. "So there are about a hundred units out there that now know they are being targeted? That's fun."

"Not even the worst Katniss my friend." Tony said and with another tap hundreds of files began to fill the TV. "Exhibit B!"

"What are we looking at?" Steve asked with a frown.

"Every single digitalized file from the so called 'Icecube'. Apparently they had a USB."

"Well we're stupid." Sam stated bluntly.

"The USB is a way to transfer information correct?" Thor verified.

"Sure is Point Break. I know it's upsetting just on the basis that your whole mission was to destroy the files, but what's in them is what I'm worried about."

He clicked on one of them and pulled up a scientific document filled with various compounds and descriptions. "This is the beginnings of an explosive weapon. A bit of this goes in a container and when it's dropped, boom! Giant explosion."

"That's probably what caused the one you were in." Bruce said. "It's the most volatile of the compounds they were working on there. It seemed they wanted to inject it into things that are mass produced and are dropped a lot."

"Like cellphones." Tony stated.

"Well damn!" Sam exclaimed. "Really good we got rid of it then."

"The samples they had." Bruce pointed out. "They have the formulas still and could potentially reproduce it."

"Could they?" Steve asked worriedly.

"Not at this moment." Tony assured him, clicking on another communications page. "Some higher up asked if the scientists survived. None of them made it and the officer guy said something about bringing it to Italy and 'The Root'. I'm assuming that's Azzano so for now we don't have to worry too much."

"Until they find some other chemist to do it for them." Natasha stated.

"Well yeah, but this is beyond genius level. They'll need like, Brucie here to do it." Tony said. "No regular chemist would do."

"Thanks Tony."

"Sure thing ScienceBro." He grinned over at the other man. "Anyway, however terrifying the idea of this is, it's not what we personally have to worry about."

"And that is?" Peggy prompted, unsure if she wanted the answer.

"This." He opened another file that just appeared to be more scientific gibberish. "Now this isn't finished yet, and is even further from so now that every sample of everything they had was destroyed, but it's pretty straightforward how to get back to this point if you understand it."

"Tony, the point please?"

"Ah yes. So it seems Hydra has halted in their attempt to recreate your serum and well, went in the opposite direction. This." He pointed angrily at the screen. "This is the beginnings of an antiserum."

Steve's eyes widened drastically and Peggy had to fight back a gasp. "Is that possible?"

"It seems like it might be?" Tony answered worrying his lip between his teeth for a moment. "I mean, they have no way of definitively knowing, but the creator seemed pretty damn sure it would work."

"They've been pretty damn sure about everything." Bucky snapped angrily. "How did they even test it?"

"Uh, with your cells." Tony replied. "They used samples they had stored and according to the results they were beginning to return back to completely ordinary little cells."

"The serum Steve has is different to Bucky's though." Sam pointed out.

"Well yeah, that's why they cant be certain. They are almost positive it would work on Klondike here, but Capsicle is a different story. Hell, it might even work on Bruce! No idea really."

"They had some of Steve's cells though." Peggy said in a confused tone.

"Ah, well, they used all that up in their um, recreation projects." Tony answered slightly nervously, shooting Steve a cautious look, who just glared angrily at the screen.

"And this is the worst that they have?" Skye asked.

"Well they have a couple virus starters, and chemical weapons. A few pretty advanced bionic weapon blueprints as well, but something that could potentially take out three of our biggest players? Yeah I'm going to have to say that's the worst thing for us."

"I don't know Tony." Steve rebutted. "You guys could function if one of us lost the serum. I think we need to be more worried about exploding cellphones or chemical warfare."

"I agree with Steve." Natasha said. "They'd have to get close enough to one of them to inject it to work right?"

"Unless it's airborne."

"Why can't people just be honest in a fight?" Sam grumbled. "Weapon to weapon, none of this chemical and virus shit."

"Hydra doesn't play fair." Skye reminded him. "Tony, does it say anything about a weapon from "Obelisk" or "Diviner"?"

"Uh yeah I saw something about that." He fiddled with the pad for a moment and then brought a file up front. "Oh yikes! That sounds awful."

"It is." Skye and Peggy answered simultaneously.

"They weaponized it now?" Peggy added in horror.

"We heard they were trying to." The other woman said sadly. "Just didn't know it happened. That's terrifying too."

"We just spent almost three weeks breaking them down, and it's hardly even made a dent." Clint said angrily.

"Some wars never end my friend." Thor remarked sadly.

"This is one of them I'm thinking." Steve agreed.

"Specially for you Cap." Tony pulled up another communications sheet and read it out loud. "'the S.H.I.E.L.D stragglers are not a concern. Captain America is the threat. He and the Soldier cannot continue to work together. Elimination necessary.' This is why I'm worried Steve. You're Hydra's Undesirable #1. Now that you're actively attacking them, I don't think they're going to go lightly."

"I'm not worried Tony." Steve said calmly. "Hydra is dangerous yeah, but I have the best team possible at my back." He gave a small smile to the nine seated around him. "Hydra has always wanted to kill me, nothings new. I'm angry, yes, but worried no."

"Except now they might have the ability." Bucky warned him, gently nudging his shoulder. "You have to be careful Punk. Peggy and I, well everyone else too but mostly us," he smiled teasingly at the others briefly, "we can't lose you."

He nudged him back and slipped a hand into Peggy's. "You won't Jerk."

"Yeah man, Steve's right. We're a pretty bad ass team." Sam said confidently.

"Son of Will and Steven have good points! There is no fear when warriors such as us are here! Hydra will soon be crawling themselves into shallow graves!"

Peggy held back a laugh at Thor's enthusiasm and rested her head against Steve's shoulder. She looked up into his confident eyes and nodded her head. She herself had been slightly frightened until that moment, but seeing the complete absence of fear on his face eased hers.

"Things really couldn't get much worse." Clint stated confidently with a vibrant smile. "Nothing else could really happen to put us at a disadvantage."

It wasn't for a few more days that they realized the depth of how wrong he really was. Thor had gone to Asgard to gather information and materials that could potentially help Skye and the remaining nine, as well as Pepper, were eating dinner in the communal living room when Jarvis abruptly interrupted their conversations.

"Sir? Phillip Coulson is on the line, he says it is important."

They fell into a hush and Peggy glanced away from Natasha to survey everyone else. Various expressions of confusion and worry were reflected around and a gripping feeling of anxiety filled her.

"Yeah patch him through J."

Seconds later an image of Phil came on the screen, dressed extremely casually and with palm trees and water in the background.

"The hell Phil?" Clint asked with a stunned expression.

"Damn Agent! You in the Bahamas or something?" Tony's tone was just as incredulous as they all stared at the man.

"Tahiti actually." He said wryly and then frowned. "Not the point, I have to make this quick. S.H.I.E.L.D's been compromised."

"What!" Skye cried, dropping her plate. The room began to shake and Bruce reached over to gently touch her arm.

"Calm place Skye. Focus on the vibrations and even them out, breath. Yes good."

The shaking stopped and she took a couple deep breaths before sending them a sheepish smile. "Sorry guys."

"It's okay." Peggy reassured gently and then added to Phil, "What do you mean?"

"Bobbie and Mack. This entire time they have been working for what they called, 'The real S.H.I.E.L.D' that was controlled by some former agents. Apparently they decided it needed to be run as a democracy, or so they say, and that what we have been doing is borderline treasonous."

"That's ludicrous!" Natasha snapped. "Fury entrusted S.H.I.E.L.D to you personally."

"They don't realize that. We're the only ones who know he's alive. To them, I'm acting after the fact with what I thought he would want. I called you guys to warn you; they're going to be looking for Skye."

"What do we do?" Steve asked.

"Wait." Phil suggested. "I don't have the means to supply you, and we can't let them know the extent of your connections. They're going to know that you were there, but thankfully won't have anything further since you gave nothing."

"And the intel we just got on Hydra?" Peggy questioned.

"Do what you can, but know it's just the ten of you. Hunter and I are the only ones on the outside, and there is no way to get a hold of the others. Just be careful." He said grimly and then glanced around him. "I have to go, will be in touch when I can."

His image disappeared and Peggy let out a long breath. The anxiety she had been feeling was amplified throughout her whole self and she couldn't resist scooting closer to Steve's side. With S.H.I.E.L.D compromised they really were beyond outnumbered and very unprepared.

Tony voiced her thoughts easily by saying, "Way to jinx us Legolas."

Steve reached over and slid his fingers through hers, and bent to rest his head on her own in a form of comfort, but she could practically feel his worry. Couldn't get much worse than it was indeed.

AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! I know exactly whats going to happen next, but there are a few options on how I could do it.

A) Just continue this as is with Peggy's point of view and anything that happens with Skye and her training as a more side placed aspect.

B) Start a sequel story that will jump between Peggy and Skye and flow between the two to carry on with what happens.

C) Keep this one exactly as is and start another story that has Skye's experiences of what happens and her story completely separate.

All three would contain more or less the exact same content, but i wanted my readers input since you are the ones reading and enjoying it! Let me know what sounds best to you? Thanks so much you amazing people!


	32. Epilogue

AN: Thank you so much everyone for your input! I'm so glad so many of you want to see Skye's point of what happens next too! The series is primarily Steggy though, so I am starting up a sequel that is still mostly from Peggy's point of view and will occasionally go into what is happening with Skye from her view. I played with a few ways to write just Skye's, but doing it this way seemed to make it flow together the best and to further the story line the easiest. The epilogue here takes place before they found out about SHIELD being compromised and show's just a hint of Skye. Hope this way works for everyone!

Skye dutifully followed behind Natasha and Bruce as they led her to where she would be staying now. The elevator took them to a floor below the other Avengers and opened into a plain hallway with just a single door.

"Well this seems prison like." She stated blandly.

The scientist laughed a little and nodded. "Out here it does, yeah, but its just to keep the whole floor reinforced. Inside is basically an apartment." He motioned to the fingerprint scanner. "That's for you. It just recognizes your prints."

"So I'm the only one who can get in?" She asked in surprise.

"Without permission yeah. Jarvis can let Tony or myself in if there's an emergency though."

"Smart." She reached over and gently set her pointer finger against the scanner; moments later the door slid open to reveal a nicely furnished comfortable apartment.

"Wow, nice digs." She said surveying the surroundings. "It does look totally ordinary, well ordinary for a tower apartment."

"It is basically just like everyone else's." Natasha told her. "Three bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen living room. The only difference is that its basically indestructible."

"The windows aren't real." Bruce added. "They're basically a holographic screen that Jarvis has an image of outside on. He can change it to whatever you'd like."

"So I could be in Paris?"

"You could be anywhere." The other woman answered. "It will also help to convince your team that you're in Fury's cabin."

"Nice." She bent and touched the couch, smiling at its soft feel. "Really nice. Am I allowed to decorate?"

"Absolutely. It's yours now Skye, until you feel comfortable moving to a regular room."

"The furniture cant change yet though." Bruce added. "They're pretty reinforced too. Tony wanted a place where the Hulk couldn't destroy, just in case I needed it. Never did, but we did test it. Most things stayed."

"Wow. Well I'm super grateful." She gave them both a smile and then awkwardly shifted. "Did Bucky get a floor too?"

Natasha smirked at the question and shook her head. "No, he took a room on Steve and Peggy's floor. Despite how good he seems to be doing, I think he needs to be close to him, for now at least."

"Oh that makes sense, not wanting to be alone."

"You aren't alone Skye." Bruce reassured her. "You don't have to just stay down here. It isn't a prison, we cant lock you in. Come upstairs, hang out in the communal floor. Work computers with Tony. Go to the gym. Use the shooting range. We want this to be home for you."

She smiled widely at him and nodded her head. "Thank you. It already is starting to feel like home." She dropped her bag on the couch and took in the surrounding again, the statement ringing true inside of her.

Peggy inched closer to Steve's side, as close as their respective injuries would allow. She ran her hand lightly over his stomach unconsciously while her mind slowly took in what they had learned that morning. She didn't realize she was doing it until his larger one enveloped hers and held it gently.

"Are you okay Peg?"

"Yes darling." She answered, tilting her head up to meet his blue eyes. "I'm fine. Are you?"

He nodded and shrugged the shoulder she wasn't laying on. "I wasn't just bluffing when I said so earlier. Hydra targeting me isn't anything new and I'm not worried about us managing to stay one step ahead of them."

"And if we don't?"

"Then we deal with it." He smiled down at her and winked. "You do seem to have a thing for tiny sickly Steve Rogers, who knows, maybe it could be beneficial."

She laughed and rolled her eyes, smacking his chest playfully. "Don't even Steven. You're the same person you silly man."

"This Steve Rogers has abs."

She laughed at his point blank response and leaned up to kiss his chin. "But both Steve Rogers have the heart I fell in love with. I don't care what you look like, or if you can be Captain America. I just care that you are healthy and safe."

He smiled at her and returned the gentle kiss, but this one to her lips. "I love you Peggy, and I promise to do anything in my power to avoid Hydra and their supposed antiserum. Besides, you and I aren't fit for active duty right now anyway. It'll be good for us to have a couple weeks of rest; for you to be able to actually see this century."

She snuggled closer to his side and nodded her head. "Yes you're very correct. Some down time could potentially be good for us."

"Just not too much, don't was us to grow stale!"

She laughed and pressed a kiss over his heart. "Can't have that."

"We'll be okay Peggy." He said running a hand down her side to lightly rest against her hip. "There's no need to start out this new chance we got with fear."

"I believe you." She replied lovingly. She closed her eyes then, content to fall asleep safely by his side.

AN: The next part will be up shortly since I am already working on it! It's called Fighting Chance and is an almost instant continuation of Chapter 30.


End file.
